The Smallville Initiative
by Redbird2099
Summary: The Earth is in danger from a threat that no one man can defeat. Can Clark Kent and the Avengers stop Loki from destroying the world?
1. Chapter 1

"Director? Director Fury, do you copy?" Agent Coulson's voice came over the radio.

"The Tesseract is with the hostile force." Furry reported. "I have men down. Hill?" Agent Hill climbed out of her jeep which had been crushed by a collapsed tunnel.

"A lot of men still under, don't know how many survivors," she replied.

Furry sighed as he looked around.

"Sound the general call. I want every living soul not working rescue looking for that brief case." He ordered.

"Roger that," Hill replied.

"Coulson, get back to base. This is a Level Seven priority. As of right now, we are at war."

A few seconds passed before Coulson responded.

"What do we do?" he asked. Fury looked up to the sky in thought. An inkling of hope came across his face.

"Activate the Avengers Initiative." He ordered. "And while you're at it, initiate Project Kent."

SMALLVILLE

Clark Kent glared out of his bedroom window, looking up into the night sky. He wondered what it would have been like to live on Krypton. What he would have done, what he would have become if the planet hadn't imploded. A knock on the door brings him back to reality. Thanks to his super speed he reaches the door in less than a second. He opens the door to reveal a tall African American man. The man was bald and wore a black trench coat over a black shirt and wore black pants. However, the man's most notable feature was an eye patch he wore over his left eye.

"Can I help you?" Clark asked.

"I'm hoping you can help more than just me," the man replied much to Clark's confusion.

"Excuse me?"

"Nick Fury, director of S.H. .D." the man introduced himself as he stuck out his hand.

"Clark Kent. S.H.I.E.L.D., never heard of it," Clark stated, giving fury a suspicious look. They shook hands, neither broke eye contact. "Why are you here?" Clark asked.

"Because our world is in danger," Fury stated. Clark looked at him in shock.

"What's that got to do with me?"

"I'm coming here because I need your help, the whole planet needs your help."

"I, I'm not sure what you mean."

"Let me put it this way. I know who you are." Fury stated. "I know what you are, I know what you've done and most importantly, I know what you can do." Clark looked at him in shock. There was no way he could know. Right? "You came here the day of the meteor shower," Fury continued. "You were found by Johnathan and Martha Kent. You went to Smallville High. You've stopped numerous threats including the Smallville meteor mutants, you stopped the Brainiac unit and cured Lex Luthor whilst he was possessed," Fury revealed. Clark starred at him in complete shock.

"How do you know all that?" Clark asked in disbelief.

"There's a lot I know. Mind if I come in?" Clark, to dumbfound to do anything else allowed the man to enter the house.

"I first discovered you after the meteor shower. I was convinced that you would turn into a threat against the world. Then I looked into the Kents," he revealed. Clark starred back at him in shock. "I had a team pull up every bit of information they could find. And you know what I discovered?" Clark starred back intently, getting ready to run if he needed to. "They were the nicest most honest people I had ever heard of," Fury laughed, much to Clark's surprise. "Then I realised that if I took you in you would be locked away, experimented on. It wouldn't have been right. So I left, I believed you were in good hands. Every now and again I would check up on you, see how you were going. I've got to say, I'm impressed. All the lives you've saved. The criminals you've stopped."

Clark runs his hand through his hair.

"So you've known about me my whole life?" Clark asked in disbelief. Fury nodded in response. "Since day one."

"Then why are you coming to me now?"

"It's like I said before, our world is in danger." Clark's expression turned to one of seriousness.

"What do you mean?"

"You ever hear of Loki?"

"Yeah, the Norse god," Clark replied.

"Well he's real and he's come to Earth," Fury explains.

"Loki's real?" Clark asked in disbelief, he couldn't believe everything he was being told.

"Yeah and he's come to earth to start a war, as in alien invasion."

"Alien Invasion?!"

"I'm gathering a team of heroes and I want you to be a part of it. The truth is we have no idea what it is we're facing and we need all the help we can get. Our entire world hangs in the balance. So, what's it gonna be Kent." Silence filled the air as Clark starred at the ground. A few seconds he looked directly at Fury, determination in his eyes.

Authors Note:

Okay, so chapter one is up. Hope you enjoyed it. Also, for the sake of Clark's secret identity in this story he already wears the glasses and has that whole nerd disguise.


	2. Chapter 2

S.H.I.E.L.D. HELICARRIER

Clark stepped off of the jet onto the aircraft carrier. Fury had explained to him about Loki, about the Tesseract and about the Avengers Initiative. He also told him that the only people who knew about him being an alien were himself and an agent named Colson. It didn't take long for Clark to decide what to do. His adopted world was in danger and he'd do anything to save it.

He looked around awkwardly not sure what to do. Off to the side he noticed two men he recognised. With nothing else to do he made his way over to them.

"Only word I care about," Steve Rogers stated.

"Um, high." Came a voice from behind them. They turned around to see a nineteen year old with black hair dressed in boots, jeans, a blue t-shirt and a red jacket.

"High," Steve greeted him as he stuck out his hand. Clark grabbed his hand and they shook.

"Quiet a handshake you've got there," Steve noted, surprised at how strong the hand shake was.

"Thanks," Clark replied with a huge smile. An awkward silence came over them as Clark continued to smile. "I'm sorry," he apologised. "I'm just such a big fan. I mean you're Captain America!" he beamed.

"Thanks," Steve replied awkwardly.

"And Dr Banner," he continued as he turned to the other man. "Your work on anti-electron collisions is incredible. I've read every paper you've ever written, your work is amazing. You're a true genius."

"Um, thanks," Bruce Banner replied.

"And who are you?" Rogers asked.

"Clark, Clark Kent."

"And what are you doing here? Do you work for S.H.I.E.L.D.?" he asked, wondering what this boy was doing on the S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters.

"Oh no, Director Fury asked me to help with stopping Loki. I assume that's why you're both here." The two men stared at this strange man in front of them. Before they could ask any more questions a woman with short orange hair came over to them.

"Gentlemen, you may wanna step inside. It's gonna get a little hard to breath," Natasha Romanov suggested. Suddenly the Helicarrier started shaking.

"Is this is a submarine?" Clark asked, silently excited.

"Really? They wanted me in a submerged pressurised metal container?" Banner asked in disbelief.

The three men peered over the edge to see a pair of turbines mounted on the side of the aircraft carrier rising out of the water. The trio stared in awe before Banner smiled. "Oh no, this is much worse."

The trio were led by Natasha Romanov into the Helicarrier. Two automatic doors slid open as they entered the bridge of the ship. They were greeted by a flurry of activity as dozens of agents sat in front of computer screens, each playing a vital role. Agent Hill shouted instructions as the Helicarrier broke through the clouds. She turned to Nick Fury who stood at the command centre.

"We're at lock sir," she reported.

"Good, let's vanish," he announced.

From the inside nothing changed. However, if you were watching the Helicarrier from the outside it would appear as though it had just disappeared thanks to S.H.I.E.L.D.'s advanced camouflage equipment.

"Gentlemen," Fury greeted the men as he made his way over to them. Steve reached into his pocket and pulled out a ten dollar bill which Fury took. He walked up to Banner and extended his hand. Banner reluctantly shook it. "Doctor, thank you for coming," Fury thanked the man.

"Thanks for asking nicely. So, uh... how long am I staying?"

"Once we get our hands on the Tesseract, you're in the clear." Fury reported much to Banner's relief.

"Where are you with that?" he asked getting down to business. Nick looked to Agent Coulson to explain.

"We're sweeping every wirelessly accessible camera on the planet, cell phones, laptops. If it's connected to a satellite, it's eyes and ears for us."

"You have to narrow the field," Banner announced. "How many spectrometers do you have access to?"

"How many are there?" Fury asked rhetorically.

"Call every lab you know, tell them to put the spectrometers on the roof and calibrate them for gamma rays. I'll rough out a tracking algorithm based on cluster recognition. At least we could rule out a few places. Do you have somewhere for me to work?" Natasha lead Banner off to a lab where he could work. As she did Fury noticed a nervous looking Clark Kent.

"Nervous flyer?" he wondered as he walked up to the teen.

"No, nothing like that. It's just, everyone here knows what they're doing. They're familiar with all this." He nodded towards the bridge. "I guess, I just feel a bit out of place," he admitted. Fury smiled.

"Don't worry son. You'll get used to it."

Three hours passed as they waited for any sign of Loki. Finally, they found him.

"We got a hit," an agent reported. "Sixty-seven percent match. Weight, cross match, seventy-nine percent." He continued as Agent Colson to a look at the readings.

"Location?" He requested.

"Stuttgart, Germany. 28, Konigstrasse. He's not exactly hiding," the agent replied.

"Captain your up," Fury instructed. "Kent, follow me." They made their way through the hello carrier before coming to a sealed door. A bing filled the air as Fury punched in a four digit code. The door slid open and the two men entered. "I had this made for you," Fury explained. Clark still had no clue what he was talking about. Suddenly a light at the end of the rooms witches on revealing a glass cabinet. Inside was a pair of red boots and a pair of blue pants. However, what was most surprising was a long sleeved navy blue jacket, with his family crest on it in yellow and red.

"How did you know about the crest?" Clark wondered.

"I looked into Dr Swann's research," he revealed. Clark starred at the jacket, he had to admit, it looked pretty cool. "Suit up," he instructed.

Author's Note:

There's chapter 2. I promise next chapter will have some action.

This is during season 6 of Smallville and at the moment I'm not to sure on any pairings.


	3. Chapter 3

Clark and Captain America followed Fury and Black Widow through the Hellicarrier.

"Hope on in boys," Widow instructed as she clambered into the pilot seat. Clark stopped next to Fury before entering.

"What is it?" He asked the young Kryptonian.

"I've been thinking, you said we need all the help we can get?"

"Yeah," Fury nodded, unsure of where he was going.

"I know some people who can help," he explained. Fury crossed his arms.

"I'm listening."

GERMANY

Clark sat in a S.H.I.E.L.D. jet as Black Widow flew him and Captain America through Germany. He glared out the window, scanning the city below them. He'd always wanted to travel, but he never expected it to be like this.

"We're at the drop boys!" Widow called out from the pilots seat. Cap grabbed his shield whilst Clark zipped up his jacket.

"There he is," Cap noted as he spotted Loki amongst a kneeling crowd. "Ready?" He asked Clark who was looking slightly nervous. Clark let out a deep breath and nodded his head.

"Yeah, I'm ready."

"Look to your elder people. Let him be an example." Loki raised his sceptre as it began to glow. Suddenly a beam of energy shot out from it, heading directly towards the old man. However, right before it hit him a figure in blue landed in-between the two. The crowd starred at the person who took the blast. Captain America turned to the old man behind him.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Thank you," he mumbled.

Cap spun back around, facing Loki.

"Put the sceptre down!" He ordered. "Your coming with us." Clark landed next to Cap as Black Widow aimed the jet's gun at Loki.

Instead of attacking like they expected Loki starred. More precisely he starred at the symbol on Clark's chest, a look of confusion across his face.

"Kryptonian," he mumbled. He said it so quietly that no one heard him, except for Clark that is. Thanks to his super hearing Clark heard it perfectly. Clark looked at him in confusion.

"How..." he was cut off as a beam of energy struck him in the chest. His body went tumbling along the ground, clutching his burning chest. He couldn't believe it, the energy beam hurt him.

"Kid, you okay?" Cap asked as rushed over the Clark.

"I'm fine," Clark replied through clenched teeth. "Watch out!" Cap turned just in time to block an energy beam from Loki. Loki sent a blast of blue at the Quinjet. Luckily, Natasha manoeuvred the jet just in time, giving Cap a chance to throw his shield at Loki. They began to figh. Cap then throws his shield, but Loki swats it way. Cap, using all the moves of a boxer, is knocked down by Loki. Standing over him, he points the scepter's tip on his helmet.

cap tried to kick Loki but was blocked by his staff. They continued to battle until Loki had Cap on the ground in front of him, staff to the soldiers head. He was about to fire when super fast, super strong shoulder charge courtesy of Clark Kent sent the Asgardian flying. Clark helped Steve up and they readied themselves as Loki got back up. Clark's eyes glowed red, Captain America prepared to throw his shield and Loki's staff shone blue.

"You don't stand a chance against the two of us," Clark challenged.

"Ha, I have nothing to fear from the likes of you two."

They took one step forward when suddenly, AC/DC's "Shoot to Thrill" began to blare out of the Quin jets speakers. They all turned towards the source of the sound just as Iron Man cam flying into view.

Iron man touched down next to them. He stands up and pulls out every piece of weaponry his suit has.

"Make your move, Reindeer Games," he dared Loki. Loki slowly put up his hands up as a sign of surrender and his helmet and armour dematerialised. "Good move." The three heroes came together. "Captain," Tony greeted Steve.

"Mr Stark," Steve replied. Tony turned to Clark in confusion

"Who's the kid?"

Natasha watched the skies. Thunder erupted from the clouds.

"Said anything?" Fury asked through her headset.

"Not a word," Natasha replied.

"Just get him here," Fury ordered. "We're low on time."

With Loki tied up and cuffed to his seat, Tony, Steve and Clark watched from a distance, whispering.

"I don't like it," Steve blurted.

"What? Rock of Ages giving up so easily?"

I don't remember it being that easy," Steve recalled. "This guy packs a wallop."

"And his energy beams hurt like hell," Clark added. Tony turned to Clark.

"Seriously who are you?"

"Clark Kent," Clark introduced himself as he stuck out his hand.

"What can you do?" He asked.

"Super strength, speed, invulnerability, heat vision and a few others," Clark listed off a few of his powers.

"Wow, quite the power house," Tony stated in amazement.

"Fury didn't tell me he was calling you in," Steve stated.

"Yeah, there's a lot of things Fury doesn't tell you."

Thunder boomed through the air as a bolt of lightning nearly hit the jet, making it shake violently.

"Where is this coming from?" Natasha wondered aloud. Loki stared out the window intently, a nervous look spread across his face. Steve is the first to notice.

"What's the matter? Scared of a little lightning?"

"I'm not overly fond of what follows," he replied.

Outside the jet more lightning and thunder foods the sky as a figure crashes into the jet. Thor opens the ramp and marches in. He grabs Loki by the throat and flew out. The heroes are left dumbstruck starring at where the two flew out of the jet.

"And now there's that guy." Stark stated as he put his helmet on.

"Another Asgardian?" Natasha wondered.

"Think the guy's a friendly?" Clark asked the group.

"Doesn't matter," Iron Man replied. "If he frees Loki or kills him, the Tesseract's lost." Tony turned and prepared to jump off the jet to chase after Thor.

"Stark, we need a plan of attack!" Steve shouted. Tony turned back to face them.

"I have a plan. Attack." With that he jumped out of the jet and flew after Thor.

"We can't let him go alone."

"On it!" Clark replied. In a blur he raced to the edge of the jet before leaping far into the air, heading in the direction that Thor and Iron man did.

For a few moments Clark felt as though he was flying, then he began to descend. He crashed into the ground like a meteor, creating a crater as he did. Using a combination of X-ray vision and super hearing, Clark easy found where Thor and Iron man were.

Iron man went flying through the air as Thor smashed him his hammer, Mjölnir. He was about to streak again when Clark appeared in a blur in between the two. Instead of attacking like they expected Thor stopped, he appeared to be starring at the symbol on Clark's chest.

"That symbol, how do you know of it?" Thor demanded as he raised his hammer.

"Because it's my family crest," Clark replied, wondering how both Loki and Thor both recognised his crest.

"Impossible, Krypton was destroyed." Thor stated.

"I am the sole survivor. My name is Kal-El." Thorns eye's widened in surprise.

"You are the son on Jor-El and Laura-El?"

"Yes," Clark answered curiously. "They are my biological parents." Silence filled the air. Much to their surprise Thor began to laugh. He dropped his hammer and wrapped his arms around Clark, hugging him.

"Ah a little explanation here would be nice," Tony requested, completely lost as to what just happened.

Thor pulled away from Clark, a huge smile spread across his face.

"I see the resemblance now, between you and your parents."

"You knew them?" Clark asked in disbelief.

"Why yes, Jor-El was one of the greatest men I ever knew and Laura-El, one of the most wise, caring and bravest woman I have ever known. I am so sorry for your loss. I can't imagine being the sole survivor of Asgard. None of us should have to deal with this burden."

"So, we're not fighting anymore?" Tony asked for clarification.

S.H.I.E.L.D. HELICARRIER

Dozens of S.H.I.E.L.D. guards escorted Loki to his detention cell. Despite being captured, Loki has a smile across his face. As they pass the Helicarrier lab, Banner stopped working on Loki's sceptre and looked up. Loki eyed him as he walked by, nodding and smiling.

Fury explained the situation to Loki from his cell while everyone else watched from monitors in a briefing room. They all just stood there in stunned silence. Finally Banner spoke.

"He really grows on you, doesn't he?"

"Loki's gonna drag this out." Steve stated. "So, Thor, what's his play? Thir looked up from where he was standing. "He has an army called the Chitauri. They're not of Asgard or any world known. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the earth. In return, I suspect, for the Tesseract." He explained. "An army? From outer space?" Steve asked in astonishment.

"So he's building another portal. That's what he needs Erik Selvig for," Banner realised.

"Selvig?" Thor questioned.

"He's an astrophysicist," Banner replied.

"He's a friend."

"Loki has him under some kind of spell, along with one of ours," Natasha added.

"I wanna know why Loki let us take him," Steve wondered. "He's not leading an army from here."

"I don't think we should be focusing on Loki," Banner suggested. "That guy's brain is a bag full of cats, you could smell crazy on him."

"Have care how you speak," Thor defended his brother. "Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard, and he's my brother."

"What did they need the Iridium for?" Clark asked, back in civilian clothing. Everyone stopped, no one had thought of that yet.

"It's a stabilising agent," Tony stated, as he entered the room.

"Of course," Clark realised. "It means the portal won't collapse in itself like it a did at S.H.I.E.L.D."

"It also mean that the portal can grow as big and stay open as long as Loki wants." Banner added.

Tony walked up to Thor and patted him on the back.

"No hard feelings, Point Break. You've got a mean swing." Tony made his way to the Fury's control centre. "Uh, raise the mid-mast, ship the top sails," he instructed. What no one noticed was the button sized hacking implant he placed under Fury's desk. The bridge went quiet as everyone stared at him. "That man is playing Galaga!" He cried. "Thought we wouldn't notice. But we did." As everyone went back to work he covered one eye and looked around. "How does Fury do this?"

"He turns," Agent Hill replied flatly.

"That sounds exhausting."

"Besides, the Iridium, raw materials, Agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily. Only major component he still needs is a power source. A high energy density, something to kick start the cube," Clark explained. Much to everyone's surprise.

"When did you become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics?" Maria Hill asked the Kryptonian.

"Um, last night actually. I mean I only read the packet, Selvig's notes and the Extraction Theory papers." The group stared at him in shock.

"Brains and brawn," Tony remarked.

"A true Kryptonian," Thor laughed.

"What does he mean by Kryptonian?" Banner asked. The room went silent.

"They don't know?" Thor asked Clark, who shook his head.

"My apologise."

"It's fine, you didn't know." Clark looked at the people in the room each one waiting for him to respond.

"I'm a, I'm actually, well I'm an alien." The group fell silent.

Finally Tony spoke up. "That's awesome," he laughed. Everyone didn't seem overly bothered by the fact that Clark was an alien, sure they were surprised but it didn't have a major affect on them. Clark guessed that happens when your on a team with a super soldier from World War II, a man who can turn into a green monster and a Norse God, fighting another God and preparing for an alien invasion.

"Does Loki need any particular kind of power source?" Steve wondered, getting back to the discussion they were having.

"He's got to heat the cube to a hundred and twenty million Kelvin just to break through the Coulomb barrier," Clark explained.

"Unless, Selvig has figured out how to stabilize the quantum tunnelling effect," Tony realised.

"Well, if he could do that he could achieve heavy ion fusion at any reactor on the planet," Banner added. Before they continued Fury entered the room.

"Kent, your friends have arrived."

HELICARRIER LANDING BAY

Clark followed Fury to the landing bay just as a jet landed inside. The ramp lowered revealing a team of heroes and some of Clark's best friends. Oliver Queen stepped out, wearing a brown leather jacket and dark blue jeans. Next to him was Arthur Curry dressed in green board shorts and orange singlet, on the other side of him was Victor Stone, wearing a yellow hoodie and a pair of black pants. They smiled as they saw Clark.

"Good to see you again Boy Scout," Oliver greeted him.

"Oliver," Clark returned. "Where's Bart?" He asked, wondering where the speedster was.

"Turn around," came a voice from behind him. Clark turned around to find Bart in his usual red hoodie.

"So, what have you got us into?" Arthur wondered. Clark let out a sigh.

"You might want to sit down."


	4. Chapter 4

"And that's when you guys arrived," Clark finished explaining the situation. The team starred at him in disbelief.

"So, we have to fight Loki the Norse God and his army of aliens?" Oliver asked, not believing what he was just told.

"Actually, he's on the Helicarrier now, we captured him in Germany. And that's when his brother Thor showed up."

"Right, of course," Oliver joked. "And I thought the craziest thing was Lex performing experiments on meteor freaks."

"I better introduce you guys to the team," Clark decided as he stood up. They exited the conference room they were in and headed towards the lab. As they entered the lab Clark was glad to see Bruce and Tony had nearly found the Tesseract. However, their faces weren't ones of relief, joy or satisfaction. In fact, they looked annoyed.

"What's going on?" Clark asked as he entered the lab, followed by Oliver and his team.

"We're about to find out," Tony stated as Fury entered the room.

Fury looked at Tony and Bruce annoyed that they'd stopped working.

"What are you doing, Mr. Stark?" Fury demanded.

"Uh...kind of been wondering the same thing about you," Tony retorted.

"You're supposed to be locating the Tesseract," he reminded them, his annoyance clearly growing. "We are," Banner replied. "The model's locked and we're sweeping for the signature now. When we get a hit, we'll have the location within half a mile."

Suddenly Tony's monitor showed a collection of Secret Files.

"What is PHASE 2?" He wondered aloud.

Suddenly, Steve dropped a Hydra assault rifle on the table causing Everyone to turn around to find Cap looking pissed off.

"Phase 2 is S.H.I.E.L.D. uses the cube to make weapons," he revealed. "Sorry, the computer was moving a little slow."

"Rogers, we gathered everything related to the Tesseract. This does not mean that we're..." Fury tried to explain.

"I'm sorry, Nick," Tony interrupted. Tony moved the computer screen towards Fury which showed plans for the weapons.

Before anyone could say anything Thor and Natasha walked into the lab. Natasha kept her eyes right on Banner. Banner looked at her, just as pissed as the others.

"Did you know about this?" He demanded, pointing at the monitor.

"You wanna think about removing yourself from this environment, doctor?" She ordered rather than asked.

"I was in Calcutta, I was pretty well removed," he snapped back.

Loki's manipulating you," she revealed.

"And you've been doing what exactly?"

"You didn't come here because I bat my eyelashes at you."

"I'm not leaving because suddenly you get a little twitchy. I'd like to know why S.H.I.E.L.D. is using the Tesseract to build weapons of mass destruction." He demanded.

"Because of him," Fury stated pointing towards Thor, "and him." Clark was surprised to see Fury pointing at him.

Thor and Clark looked at each other before looking back at Fury.

"Me?" they asked in union.

"Not only are we not alone in the Universe, but we are hopelessly, hilariously, outgunned," Fury explained. "The world's filling up with people who can't be matched, they can't be controlled."

"Like you controlled the cube?" Steve retorted.

"You're work with the Tesseract is what drew Loki to it, and his allies. It is the signal to all the realms that the earth is ready for a higher form of war," Thor explained.

"You forced our hand. We had to come up with something."

"Nuclear deterrent. `Cause that always calms everything right down," Stark said sarcastically. "Remind me again how you made your fortune, Stark?" Fury asked rhetorically.

"I'm sure if he still made weapons, Stark would be neck," Steve began.

"Wait! Wait! Hold on! How is this now about me?" Tony wondered,

"I'm sorry, isn't everything?"

"I thought humans were more evolved than this," Thor. "The only decent one of you I've met is Kal-El."

An argument breaks out as people begin to shout at each other. Clark stands in silence as Oliver and his friends watch in shock.

"Is it always like this the?" The archer asked. As the "team" argued, they didn't realize the blue gem on Loki's sceptre begin to glow brightly.

Outside the, Helicarrier a lone carrier jet slowly hovers over the ship.

"661 Bravo, please relay your pass code. What is your hull?" a S.H.I.E.L.D. operative requested as the carrier jet flew closer.

"Arms to ammunition, over," Agent Barton replied over the radio. Inside the jet Barton and his crew attached gear and equipment, arming themselves. Barton pulled out his hi-tech bow and arrows.

Back in the lab the argument continued despite Clark trying his hardest to stop it.

"Should we help him?" Victor asked. Oliver pretended to think it over for a few moments.

"I'd say we let Clark handle this one." Clark tried to stop them from arguing, how could they be so childish, there were bigger things at stake. Finally he'd had it.

"Enough!" He shouted sending the room into silence, all eyes on him. "I can not believe you're acting like this. We're supposed to be saving the World not fighting amongst each other, we're supposed to be a team." Banner looked at him in disbelief.

"No, we're not a team. We're a chemical mixture that makes chaos. We're... we're a time-bomb."

"You need to step away," Fury ordered. Tony, still acting like it was all a joke put his arm around Steve and said, "Why shouldn't the guy let off a little steam?"

"You know damn well why!" Steve snapped as he shoved Tony's arm off of hm "Back off!"

"Oh, I'm starting to want you to make me," Tony challenged. Clark shook his head in disbelief, he couldn't believe they were still going at it.

"Big man in a suit of armor. Take that off, what are you?"

"Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist," Tony snapped back. The room went quiet save for Bart quietly laughing. Everyone turned to him in surprise. This was the first time any of them had really paid attention to the new arrivals. Tony walked over with a smile.

"Oliver, so your in the super hero business."

"Sure am," he replied with a smile.

"So, who have we got here?" Tony wondered, scanning through the team.

"This is Oliver Queen, Arthur Curry, Victor Stone and Bart Allen," Clark introduced.

Meanwhile, outside the ramp of the carrier jet opened. The carrier manoeuvred next to one of the large turbine engines. Barton stood at the base, holding out his bow. He pulled out a Grenade tipped arrow and pointed it right at the engine. Instead of firing he moved his aim and pointed the arrow about a hundred feet from the engine. He releases the string and the arrow flew out, dew to sharp winds the arrow began to turn around and headed straight for the engine. The arrow is punctured onto the engine exactly were Barton expected it to.

"Introductions can come later," Fury shouted. "We still have a situation here. Agent Romanoff, would you escort back to his..."

"Where?" Banner interrupted. "You rented my room."

"The cell was just in case..."

"In case you needed to kill me, but you can't! I know! I tried!" Banner cried. A moment passed before he continued, all eyes were on him. "I got low. I didn't see an end, so I put a bullet in my mouth and the other guy spit it out! So I moved on. I focused on helping other people. I was good, until you dragged me back into this freak show and put everyone here at risk!" A look of absolute sadness comes over Banners face as he looks at Natasha who get unnerved. "You wanna know my secret, Agent Romanoff? You wanna know how I stay calm?" Black Widow and Fury both reach for their guns.

"Doctor Banner," Clark stepped forward, "put down the scepter."

Banner looked down and was shocked to see he was holding Loki's sceptre.

Suddenly the computer beeped indicating the location of the Tesseract. Banner put down the sceptre and walked over to the computer. "Sorry kids, you don't get to see my little party trick after all."

"Located the Tesseract?" Thor asked. "I can get there faster," Tony stated.

"The Tesseract belongs on Asgard, no human is a match for it," Thor stopped him. Tony turned to leave, but Steve stood in his way.

"You're not going alone!"

"You gonna stop me?" Tony challenged.

"Put on the suit, let's find out," Cap accepted.

"I'm not afraid to hit an old man."

"Put on the suit." At that moment Banner who was looking at the monitor noticed something about the Tesseract.

"Oh, my God," he murmured.

Outside Barton pulled the the trigger on his bow and the arrow exploded. The explosion caused the the engine to fall off of the Helicarrier. Everyone is thrown in every direction. Parts of the floor broke apart causing Natasha, Victor and Banner to fall down in the lower equipment room.

Cap looks up at Tony.

"Put on the suit," he suggested.

"Yep," Tony agreed. Steve helped Tony up and the two ran out of the lab. Fury sat up, clutching his ribs. He activated his earpiece.

"Hill?!" He shouted.

Back on the bridge pandemonium erupted. Emergency alarms were wailing, fire extinguishers activated near surrounding fires and every agent was in scrambling to get to their position. Agent Hill tried to keep the bridge as calm as possible, but wasn't having much success.

"Turn up that engine!" She ordered. "Number three engine is down! Can we get a run in?" She raced over to another agent.

"Talk to me," she instructed. The Agent pointed at the monitor in front of them.

"Turbine's loose. Mostly intact, but it's impossible to get out there and make repairs while we're in the air," he explained.

"We lose one more engine, we won't be. Somebody's got to get inside and patch that engine."

"Stark!" Fury shouted into his ear piece, "You copy that?!"

"I'm on it," Tony replied.

Down in the equipment room Victor and Natasha slowly looked up from where they had fallen.

"You Okay?" Victor asked.

"Fine," she replied. They glanced over to Banner, who is breathing heavy, having landed hard. He was gripping the grated floor to maintain control, clearly struggling. His head snapped upwards, his eyes were green, his face intense.

Barton lead his men into the air ducts of the ship. They grappled down into an empty corridor.

"Get that engine down!" He ordered. "Detention! Get him through the dark!" He nodded towards two of his men.

"Come with me." The two men obediently followed him heading directly towards the bridge.

Tony and Cap ran through a dim, debris filled hall.

"Find engine three. I'll meet you there," Tony instructed. Cap peeled off as Tony approached a tech room. Inside, Tony's iron man suit stood waiting, lit up in all its glory.

Back in the equipment room Banner continued to struggle to suppress his rage, but his face was growing, changing slowly. Victor noticed Natasha's legged was trapped under a steel beam. He made his way over to her. Without a word he effortlessly lifted the beam off of her leg and threw it to the side.

"Thanks." She looked over to Banner

"Doctor... Bruce, you gotta fight it. This is just what Loki wants. We're gonna be okay

Listen to me," she attempted to comfort the Doctor. Two approaching S.H.I.E.L.D. soldiers arrived to check on her, however, the quickly ran off when she furiously waved them away.

"We're gonna be okay. Right?" She continued to comfort him. "I swear on my life I will get you out of this, you will walk away, and never... "

"Your life?" He shouted. Much to Natasha's fear his voice had changed. It had turned into a deep growling threat. Another explosion rocked the carrier and the lights flickered out. Bruce looked up at her as he finally lost control. His body began to grow and his skin turned green.

"Bruce," Natasha begged. Banner turned and gave her one last knowing look as the transformation completed. Victor and Natasha froze, the Hulk, sensing her, turned his head and puts on a face of a disturbed monster.

"Run!" She cried as she bolted followed closely by Victor. The duo jumped up the stairs with the Hulk chasing closely behind them.

"Hang on!" Victor shouted as he wrapped his ha d around her waist.

"What do you think your doing?" She demanded.

"Saving our lives!" He shouted back. Victor began to run faster and faster until everything around the, was a blur. Behind them, they heard a terrifying roar like nothing they'd heard before.

Captain America pushing with all his strength, opened the door to the portside of the Helicarrier, only to see that a lot of it had been destroyed and broken off.

"I'm here," he reported.

"Good," Tony replied, "see what we got." Tony flew past in his iron man suit and got close to the damaged engine. From the inside of the suit Tony observed within his view screen the damaged engine and its layouts.

"I gotta get this super conducting cooling system back online before I can access the rotors and work on dislodging the debris," he explained.

"I need you to get to that engine control panel and tell me which relays are in overload position," he instructed. With that he flew into a giant cooling conductor. Captain America got himself to the control panel and opened it. He looked at the mass of wires and screens in compete confusion. "What's it look like in there?" Tony asked.

"It seems to run on some form of electricity," he replied.

Natasha and Victor came to a halt as he lowered her to the ground.

"Your not even panting," she noted.

"Yeah well that tends to happen when your a machine."

"Your a robot?" She asked in shock.

"Cyborg," he replied. The room vibrated rhythmically, each boom a step of the green beast. Natasha pulled her gun out and slowly walked out onto the catwalk. She spun around to find the Hulk starring at her.

They begin to run, the Hulk right behind them. The Hulk swats his giant hand and sends the two flying across the room. Victor looked up from where he lay, the Hulk slowly approached them. Natasha looked up at the beast as a fear she had never felt before seeped through. The Hulk raised his fist to attack when suddenly Clark appeared and punched the beast sending him crashing into the other room. Thor, Oliver, Arthur and Bart quickly arrived. Thor and Arthur went after Banner whilst Clark and the others checked out the others.

"You guys okay," Oliver asked, fully dressed in his Green Arrow outfit.

"What took you so long?" Victor joked as Oliver helped him up.

"You alright? You seem a little shaken," Clark asked as he helped Natasha up.

"Fine," she mumbled.

"So where's the jolly green giant got to?" Oliver asked. Clark activated his x-ray vision and looked around.

"Two floors below us, far left side," Clark reported. With that he disappeared in a blur followed closely by Bart.

Arthur and HULK rolled uncontrollably across the floor. Every person in the room ran like the hell out of there. Thor flew into the room and prepared to attack as Hulk stood up. The Hulk moved like a boxer, waiting for Thor to make his move. Sick of waiting the Hulk attacked. He swung his giant fist and missed. Thor swung his hammer and almost knocked Hulk off his feet. Before he could gain balance Arthur jumped up and using all his strength punched Hulk in the head. The beast fell but was now where near finished. Clark and Bart arrived in the room, running to Arthur and Thor's side. Hulk stood opposite, he appeared to be eyeing them up.

"We are not your enemies, Banner! Try to think!" Clark begged. Hulk brought his hands together, creating a sonic clap. The heroes flew threw the air, smashing into the walls of the room. Clark looked up from where he had fallen only to be met by a green fist. Hulk repeatedly punched him until the fell to the floor below. He went to punch again but was stopped. Clark using both hands held the giant fist in its place. The Hulk pushed downwards and Clark pushed up. Before either won an arrow hit the beast in the head, creating a massive explosion on impact. They looked over to find Oliver holding his bow, loaded with another explosive arrow. Next to him stood the rest of his team as well as Thor. In a blur of movement Clark raced next to his friends. Victor raised his left arm as it transformed into a sonic cannon.

"Fire!" Oliver cried as he released his arrow. Thor threw his hammer and Victor activated his cannon. They watched in amazement as the Hulk stood still, completely unfazed by the attack.

"Everyone get behind me!" Clad, ordered. As soon as everyone was behind him his began to glow a bright red. With a cry of determination he unleashed the most powerful beam of heat vision he possibly could. A huge red beam of intense heat smashed directly into Hulk. The others where forced to leave the room, unable to cope with the heat.

"There's no way he's gonna still be standing after that," Bart said, relief that the fight would finally be over. However, back in the room that was beginning to melt away the Hulk slowly took a step forward, followed by another, then another until he was right up to Clark. Hulk grabbed Clark by the head and threw him into the ground before repeatedly stomping on him. Thor's hammer came flying through the room smashing into the Hulk.

"You okay?" Oliver asked as he helped Clark up. Clark's face was bloody and bruised, he'd never experienced a beating like that before.

"This is useless!" He cried. "We given him everything we've got and have come no closer to stopping him!"

"What else can we do?" Oliver wondered. "It's not like we can restrain him."

On the portside Iron Man continued to blast broken debris off of the turbine engine.

"It's bad, but still fixable."

"The relays are intact," Cap reported. "What's our next move?"

"Even if I clear the rotors, this thing won't re-engage without a jump. I'm gonna have to get in there and push."

"Well if that thing gets up to speed, you'll get shredded!"

"Then stay in the control unit and reverse polarity long enough to disengage mag..."

"Speak English!" Cap interrupted.

"See that red lever? It'll slow the rotors down long enough for me to get out. Stand by it, wait for my word."

Thor crashed into another stack of crates. As he raised his head, he felt something on his lips, blood. As he swiped it off, the roar of the Hulk was not too far away. Arthur and Victor came crashing down next to him. Thor extended his hand out. The roar got louder and closer. Thor focused, his hand strained toward mid-air, his eyes tight in concentration. The Hulk appeared, and ran right at him. At the last second, Mjölnir flew into his hand and Thor uppercutted Hulk. Hulk was sent crashing into a fighter jet.

He stood up and shook it off. He angrily ripped off the tail of the jet, and threw it at Thor. Thor dove out of the way, just dodging the tail. An explosion hit Hulk in the back of the head. He turned around, glaring at his attacked angrily. He was met by Clark and Oliver. Clark moving at super speed charged into Hulk. Bart appeared crouching behind Hulk. Hulk tripped over him and fell to the ground. Thor jumped into the air and slammed Miölnir into he beats sending them falling through the floor.

Fury and Agent Hill looked over their monitors in the bridge.

"We need a full evac on the lower hangar bay!" He ordered. Agent Hill began to leave but a grenade rolled in front of her.

"Grenade!" She cried. The grenade went off, sending her tumbling down a set of stairs. Fury fired his gun at men he saw at the entrance.

A jet hovered next to the Helicarrier, through the large window he could see the Hulk battling the others.

"Sir, the HULK is in shuttle levels 2, 3 and 4," the pilot reported.

"Get his attention," Fury ordered.

"Escort 606, proceed to 270 MAIN SHUTTLE! Don't get to close," she instructed

"Copy," the pilot replied. The jet banked to the right, heading closer to the fight. When he had the Hulk in his sights he fires at him. Bullets smack into the Hulk as the others dive for cover. Bart noticed a series of bullets heading directly towards Arthur, Victor and Thor.

The world stopped, the only thing moving was Bart. He raced in front of his friends and grabbed all the bullets heading there way. He glanced around the room looking for what he wanted. He grabbed a large piece of debris that had fallen with them and put it in front of Thor and the others. He grabbed more and more until everyone, including Oliver where completely covered and protected. The world resumed as everyone looked curiously at the wall that had seemingly appeared right in front of them.

"How did this happen?" Thor wandered.

"That would be me," Bart smiled.

Hulk not bothering with the heroes turned to the jet attacking him. He leaped out of the room and landed on the front of the jet. The jet went spiralling out of control as it plummeted towards the ground. The heroes looked relieved when the saw the pilot safely eject as the beast continued to fall.

Iron Man laser cut a big piece of broken metal before Jumping on it, finally relieving the rotors. On the other side, Barton's men entered the port side, dressed in S.H.I.E.L.D. uniforms. Cap looked down, pondering if they were there to help. Evidently not as they begin shooting at him and throwing grenades. Cap jumped to the other railing and down to Barton's men. He began to take them down, even goes as far as throwing one off. Just when he defeated them all more cam rushing in firing their weapons at him.

Back on the bridge Fury kept any soldiers from entering.

"They are not getting through here, so what the hell!" Suddenly, Barton fired an arrow down to the bridge and exploded a critical spot. Barton released another multi-tipped arrow towards Fury, but instead it hit his command desk, right above a usb outlet. Fury fired at Barton, but he was already gone. The arrow then self- activated and inserted itself into the outlet, hacking every single monitor and main frame. The hacking caused Engine 1 to shut off. Suddenly, the Helicarrier began to tilt dangerously to one side.

"Sir, we've lost all power in Engine 1," an agent reported.

"It's Barton," Fury realised. "He took out our 's headed for the detention level. Does anybody copy?" Still shaken by the Hulk ordeal, Natasha sat there, rocking back and forth, after crying for a while. She took a deep breath before reaching up for her ear piece.

"This is Agent Romanoff, I copy." With that she sprung up and raced after Barton.

Iron Man began to push the rotor of the turbine he had been working on.

"Stark , we're losing altitude!" Fury shouted into his earpiece.

"Yeah, noticed!" Was Tony's response. The rotors started propelling faster and faster as Iron Man's boosters got more and more bright. Captain America continuously shot at Barton's men with a gun he had picked up. One of the men threw a grenade causing Cap to loose the upper hand and slide off of the railing. Luckily, just as he began to fall he managed to grab a cable that had come lose in the explosion.

Thor ran into the detention section where he found Loki, escaping.

"NO!" He cried as he charged at his brother. Loki walked up to him and crouched down to attack. However, as Thor dived onto his brother he went straight through him. The false Loki dissipated into nothingness. The real Loki came out from behind the cell door, which closed on THOR, locking him up. Loki smiled at his brother.

"Are you ever not going to fall for that?"

Barton walked alone down a catwalk. In a lightning fast move, Barton unsheathed an arrow and pointed it at Natasha who prepared to attack. A hand-to-hand fight ensued. Natasha crawled her way around Barton, forcing him to drop his bow. He pulled out a knife and attacked again.

Thor, in a fit of anger, slammed Mjölnir onto the glass cell. To his surprise, the cell door only cracked. Loki smiled as he walked over to the control panel.

"The humans think us immortal. Should we test that?" Suddenly, Agent Coulson entered the room, holding a phase 2 weapon prototype.

"Move away, please," Coulson ordered. Loki slowly backed away from the switch.

"You like this?" He asked in reference to the gun he was holding. "We started working on the prototype after you sent the Destroyer. Even I don't know what it does. Do you wanna find out?" A loud gasp escaped Coulson's lips as he was impaled through the heart. The real Loki stood behind him, a sinister smile across his face.

"Nooo!" Thor cried. Agent Coulson slumped down, breathing fast. Loki made his way to the control switch. He gave his brother one last look as he pressed the button and sent his brother falling.

Barton and Natasha continued to attack each other. Natasha kicked Barton's face. Barton responded by taking a swing at her, but she grabbed his arm, twisting it into a painful hold. Using his other arm, he tossed the knife over and began to slash at Natasha. She dodged every move, but found herself in a lock hold with him. He began to force the knife down on her when suddenly an arrow hit him in the chest wrapping him in wire. Natasha spun around to find green arrow standing behind her.

"I've got this!" She stated. Using the knife Barton began to cut the net.

"You welcome," he replied.

"Leave, now!" She ordered.

"Watch out!" He shouted as he shoved her out of the way of an incoming arrow. Oliver grabbed and arrow and fired, Barton did the exact same. The arrows met in the middle and bounced off of each other.

"Well, this should be fun," he joked before drawing another arrow. They fired again and again, all ending in the same result. Oliver knew he had to think of something. He drew another arrow and fired. On impact the arrow created a smoke screen. Oliver pressed a button on his glasses allowing him to see heat signatures. Right when he was about to attack, Natasha delivered a knock out blow to the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent.

Thor, trapped in the glass cage, bounced around inside of the off tumbling cell pod. As it drew closer to land, Thor tried to swing at glass, but missed. Land drew closer, he didn't have long now. In a final attempt before crashing, Thor positioned himself onto the glass door and leap frogged just as the cage was about to hit the ground. The cell crashed into the shore as Thor dove out into a meadow.

Loki had absolutely no remorse as he looked down at where Thor fell. He closed the hatch and proceeded to leave.

"You're gonna lose," Coulson's stated in a weak voice.

"Am I?" He turned to the dying agent.

"It's in your nature."

"Your heroes are scattered, your floating fortress falls from the sky...where is my disadvantage?"

"You lack conviction."

"I don't think I..." His body is sent flying as Coulson shot him with the the prototype weapon.

Iron Man continued to spin engine 3, giving it all he had. The rotor began to spin faster and faster. Finally, much to everyone's relief the Helicarrier began to level itself out.

"I need the level!" Tony cried as the rotor began to move faster then he was.

"I need a minute here!" Cap shouted back as he tried to climb up the wire.

"Lever. Now!" The rotor behind him caught up with him and slipped into the rotors.

The wire Cap was holding onto began to break. Just when it looked like he wasn't going to make it a hand reached out for him. He looked up to find Bart one hand on the railing the other out towards Cap.

"Need a hand." Cap took the hand and Bart using all his strength pulled the soldier up.

"Red lever!" He shouted. Bart spun around and pulled down the lever. A vent opened up from Engine 3 and Iron Man fell out, his suit heavily damaged, hardly keeping him up. He flew over to the platform Bart and Steve were on. He landed and rolled onto his back, tired. Cap lets out a sigh of relief.

The carrier that brought Barton and his team flew, taking Loki and his sceptre.

Fury raced into The detention section and found Agent Coulson on the floor, barely alive.

"Sorry, boss," he apologised.

"Just stay awake. Eyes on me!" He ordered.

"No. I'm clocked out here."

"Not an option."

"It's okay, boss. This was never going to work... if they didn't have something... to..."

Agent Coulson looked away as he took his last breath. Nick Fury looked on grimly at Coulson. The medical team raced into the room, they tried their best but it was to late.

Author's Note:

Sorry for the wait on the chapter, been distracted lately. Anyway hope you all enjoyed it and feel free to leave a review with and thoughts comments or criticisms.


	5. Chapter 5

Fury gathered the remaining heroes and they met back in the briefing room. A look of numb shock was shown across all their devastated faces. Fury made his way to Steve.

"These were in Phil Coulson's jacket. Guess he never did get you to sign them." He tossed Coulson's Captain America trading cards on the table towards Steve. Steve picked them up, a look of guilt came across his face. "We're dead in the air up here," he announced. "Our communications, location of the cube, Banner, Thor. I got nothing for you. Lost my one good eye. Maybe I had that coming." He looked around regretfully. "Yes, we were going to build an arsenal with the Tesseract. I never put all my chips on that number though, because I was playing something even riskier. There was an idea, Stark knows this, called the Avengers Initiative. The idea was to bring together a group of remarkable people, see if they could become something more. See if they could work together when we needed them to, to fight the battles that we never could. Phil Coulson died still believing in that idea, in heroes." Tony gets up and walks off, not wanting to hear anymore. The rest remain silent, looking down in thought.

Thor looked around the meadow he had landed. In front of him he saw Mjölnir and walked over to it. He went to pick it up but stopped. Instead he looked up to the sky and thought over what had happened and what he had to do.

Banner awoke up in an abandoned building, thankfully in human form. He looked around and saw he is in a pile of rubble. He looked up at the open ceiling he crashed in. Finally he looked down at his naked body. To the side a security guard stood there, amazed.

"You fell out of the sky!" He called out.

"Did I hurt anybody?" He queried.

"There's nobody around here to get hurt. You did scare the hell out of some pigeons though." He replied, much to Banners relief.

"Lucky."

"Or just good aim. You were awake when you fell."

"You saw?

"The whole thing, right through the ceiling. Big and green and buck ass nude. Here..." He threw Banner a pair of big pants. Banner thankfully pulled them on.

"I didn't think those would fit you until you shrunk down to a regular size fella."

"Thank you."

"Are you an alien?" The guard wandered.

"What?"

"From outer space, an alien?"

"No."

"Well then, son, you've got a condition."

Barton woke with a shock. He looked around to discover he was strapped down to an examination table. Natasha watched over him as Barton tried to shake off Loki's mind control.

"Clint, you're gonna be alright," she assured him.

"You know that? Is that what you know? I got...I gotta go in though. I gotta flush him out."

"We don't have that long."

"Have you ever had someone take your brain and play? Pull you out and send something else in? Do you know what it's like to be unmade?"

"You know that I do," she reminded him.

"Why am I back? How did you get him out?" He asked.

"Cognitive recalibration. I hit you really hard in the head," she explained.

"Thanks."

Natasha began to unfasten the restraints keeping Barton to the table.

"Tasha, how many agents?"

"Don't. Don't do that to yourself, Clint. This is Loki. This is monsters and magic and nothing we were ever trained for."

"Loki, he got away?"

"Yeah. I don't suppose you know where?

"I didn't need to know. I didn't ask. He's gonna make his play soon though. Today."

"We gotta stop him."

"Yeah? Who's we?"

"I don't know. Whoever's left."

"Well, if I put an arrow in Loki's eye socket, I'd sleep better I suppose."

"Now you sound like you." Natasha sat down next to her partner and friend.

"But you don't. You're a spy, not a soldier. Now you want to wade into a war. Why? What did Loki do to you?"

"He didn't, I just..." She paused. "I've been compromised. I got red in my ledger. I'd like to wipe it out."

Tony stands alone in the empty detention section. He stared at the empty cell container, remaining silent and unmoving. He finally looked away as Clark entered.

"Was he married?" Clark asked

"No. There was a uh...cellist, I think."

"I'm sorry. He seemed like a good man."

"He was an idiot." Clark looked at him in shock.

"Why?"

"For taking on Loki alone."

"He was doing his job. Besides, he wouldn't have had to if I had been there."

"Don't beat yourself up kid, he was out of his league. He should have waited for us. He should have..."

"Sometimes there isn't a way out, Tony." They both turned to see Captain America walk in.

"Right. How did that work for him?"

"Is this the first time you've lost a soldier?" Tony turned around sharply.

"We are not soldiers! I am not marching to Fury's fife!"

"None of us are," Clark shouted, stopping the two from arguing. "Right now we've got to put aside whatever issues we have. The world is in danger, we are the last hope. The second that this fight is over then you two can go back to arguing. But not until we stop Loki. Do it for Coulson, not let his death go to waste." They became silent, thinking over everything that's happened to them. Tony starred at the blood stained wall.

"He made it personal," he stated.

"That's not the point."

"That is the point. That's Loki's point. He hit us all right where we live. Why?" Clark and Steve think this over for a second.

"To tear us apart." They realised.

"He had to conquer his greed, but he knows he has to take us out to win, right? That's what he wants. He wants to beat us and he wants to be seen doing it. He wants an audience.

"Right, I caught his act at Germany."

"Yeah That's just a preview, this is opening night. Loki's a full-tilt diva. He wants flowers, he wants parades, he wants a monument built in the skies with his name plastered..." All of sudden Tony realised Loki's plan. "Son of a bitch!"

On top of Stark tower in the heart of New York City Selvig worked around the CMS device that had already been set up upon the rooftop of Tony's tower.

Steve walked into the medical bay, dressed in full uniform. Natasha looked up at him, unprepared.

"Time to go," he ordered.

"Go where?"

"I'll tell you on the way. Can you fly one of those jets?" As he said this Barton walked out of the restroom.

"I can," he answered. Steve looked at Natasha and she nodded her head to confirm Barton's on their side.

"You got a suit?"

"Yeah."

"Then suit up."

A blinding bolt of lightning struck down from above, colliding on MJÖLNIR. The explosion was massive. As the lightning hit the hammer armour began to grow around Thor. As the Lightning faded away Thor was covered completely in armour. Captain America pulled on his helmet and shield. Tony made some last minute fixes to his Iron Man helmet. Black Widow attached a gloved gauntlet with her rounds on her wrist. A blue light charged around her fist signalling it was fully charged and ready. Hawkeye slipped on his quiver of arrows, next to him stood Green Arrow.

"Your not gonna try and kill us are you?" Oliver asked.

"Not unless you keep giving me weird looks." The two turned to face each other. Suddenly both broke out into laughter.

"Nice bow," Oliver complimented.

"Your isn't to bad either."

Victor made some minor adjustments to his circuitry. He wiggled his fingers, testing to make sure everything was in working order. His hand clenched into a fist and a determined smile came over his face. Arhtur stepped out of the shower, although it may not have seemed like much but he was now back at full strength. Finally, Bart did the only thing he could do, eat. He munched on a sandwich he'd found, much to annoyance of a SHIELD agent whose lunch he took.

Clark approached Fury.

"What can I do for you?" Fury asked. Clark held up the jacket he'd given him, it'd been shredded, wripped and burnt during his fight with the Hulk.

"I was wondering if you had a spare?" He asked hopefully. Fury smiled in return.

"I have something better." Clark followed Fury until they reached a locked room.

"It was completed a few hours ago. Just in time it seems." Inside Fury opened another door. Clark's eyes widened in shock at what he saw. Inside was a mannequin, dressed in a full suit made for him. The suit consisted of red boots, blue pants, a yellow belt wrapped around the waist, a long sleeved blue shirt with his family crest on the front in red and yellow and finally a red jacket with his family crest on the front in red. Fury laughed at Clark's look of amazement.

"Suit up."

"Woah Clark, nice suit!" Bart exclaimed as Clark entered the docking bay. The team entered a quinjet, except for Iron Man who started flying towards New York. The quinjet' engine roared to life as Barton piloted the ship out of the Helicarrier and towards Loki.

Loki knelt down, staff in hand. The world around him disappeared, replaced by space.

"What is it that you seek?" The Other demanded, his face covered in its usual black hood.

"The invasion will soon begin," Loki announced.

"Excellent," the Other replied.

"There is one issue though." The Other looked at him in annoyance.

"What?" It demanded.

"The humans have a Kryptonian with them."

"A Kryptonian?! That's impossible, they're extinct."

"Not this one. I'd recognise that symbol anywhere," he spat, as if the very thought of the house of El sickened him. "But there's more. He has power, he's one of the strongest beings I've seen."

"And what do you propose we do about this Kryptonian?" A wicked smile spread across Loki's face as an idea came to mind.

Author Note:

And the final battle is soon to begin. Sorry for the wait but I guarantee the next chapter will come out a lot sooner. Another note, in case your not sure what Clark's suit looks like think the superman suit, without the red undies over the front and without the cape. Instead he has the red jacket from season 10.

I don't plan on adding anymore heroes into the story at this point because there are already so many I have to right about.

As always if you enjoyed this chapter or have any criticism, notes or ideas feel free to review.


	6. Chapter 6

Iron Man flew into New York, his suit barely keeping him in the air. He approached Stark tower just as Dr Selvig was activating the CMS device that held the Tesseract.

"Sir, the arc reactors so offline. The device is already self-sustained." JARVIS reported.

"Shut it down, Dr. Selvig!" Tony ordered.

"It's too late! It can't stop now. He wants to show us something! A new universe."

"Okay."

Iron Man aimed his hands toward the CMS and fired his repulsars at it. Upon impact with the device the energy from his repulsars caused a wave of blinding white energy accompanied by a deafening crack. The energy caused Selvig to fly backwards and smash into an air conditioning unit. Down below, the citizens of New York looked up at Stark Tower, wandering what all the commotion was about. Iron Man starred in disbelief at the unharmed CMS device.

"The barrier is pure energy. It's unbreachable." Jarvis stated.

"Yeah I got that." Tony looked down and noticed Loki standing below him, smiling wickedly. "Plan B then." Tony listed instruction for Jarvis as he approached the landing.

"The Mark VII is not ready to be deployed." Jarvis reminded.

"Skip the spinning rims. We're on the clock." Tony landed, as he approached the entrance his suit was taken off of him.

Tony entered the pent house and casually walked down the steps, towards the bar. Loki approached him, holding the sceptre.

"Please tell me you're going to appeal to my humanity?"

"Uh...actually, I'm planning to threaten you."

"You should have left your armour on for that."

"Yeah, it's seen a bit of mileage. You've got the blue stick of destiny. Would you like a drink?" He asked

"Stalling me won't change anything."

"No, no, no! Threatening. No drink? You sure? I'm having one."

"The Chitauri are coming, nothing will change that. What have I to fear?

"The Avengers," Tony stated confidently. Loki looked at him in confusion. "It's what we call ourselves, sort of like a team. `Earth's mightiest heroes' type of thing." Tony explained.

"Yes, I've met them," Loki laughed. Tony smiled back at him.

"Yeah, took us a while to get any traction, I'll give you that one. But, let's do a head count here. Your brother, the demi-God; a super soldier, a living legend who kind of lives up to the legend; a man with breath-taking anger management issues; a whole other team of super powered heroes a couple of master assassins, an alien with incredible powers and you, big fella, you've managed to piss off every single one of them."

"That was the plan."

"Not a great plan. When they come, and they will, they'll come for you." From underneath the bar table, Tony pulled on two honing devices disguised as bracelets.

"I have an army!"

"We have a Kryptonian!" Loki laughed wickedly in response.

"Oh I have no fear of Kryptons sole survivor."

"You're missing the point," Tony blurted out. "There's no throne, there is no version of this, where you come out on top. Maybe your army comes and maybe it's too much for us, but it's all on you. Because if we can't protect the Earth, you can be damned well sure we'll avenge it." As Tony said this Loki slowly approached him, raising his sceptre.

"How will your friends have time for me,when they're so busy fighting you?" Using the sceptre Loki taps Tony on the chest. The room went silent save for the ping of metal against metal. Confused, Loki tried again. Ping, again nothing.

"It should work," Loki mumbled.

"Well, performance issues. Not uncommon, one out of five."

In anger, Loki grabbed Tony by the throat and flung him across the room.

"Jarvis. Anytime now!" Tony whispered desperately.

Loki grabbed Tony by the throat again.

"You will all fall before me."

"Deploy! Deploy!" Tony desperately shouted. Full of anger Loki snarled as he threw Tony out the window with all his strength. Behind Loki and elevator opened and out shot a large red pod. The pod flew out the window and raced towards a rapidly falling Tony. As the pod approached him it locked onto the two honing devices and began to open up, covering Tony in a brand new suit of armour. Tony's thrusters activated just in time to stop him from crashing into the pavement before shooting up into the air.

"And there's one other person you pissed off!" He shouted as he reached the window. "His name was Phil." Loki angrily raised his sceptre and prepared to attack. However, Iron man fired first and sent Loki on his ass.

From the top of the tower a beam of energy shot of the tesseract. The beam then forms a vortex, which then opens up a large portal in the sky. As a hole in space was ripped open, the Chitauri Army spilt out in flying chariots, carrying energy rifles with a bayonet attached to the end.

"Right, Army." Tony mumbled as the realisation hit him. Iron man flew up to the portal, racing towards the incoming enemies. From his shoulders, a miniature multiple rocket launcher popped out and fired at the invaders. Several targets were taken down and fell to the ground. However, it wasn't a victory as thousands of Chitauri fly out of the portal and invaded Earth.

Loki walked onto the balcony of Stark tower, smiling as the sounds of the Chitauri rang out. He was admiring his soon to be kingdom when Thor dropped to the ground next to him. Loki turned to his brother, staff in hand.

"Loki! Turn off the Tesseract or I'll destroy it!" Thor ordered.

"You can't. There is no stopping it. There is only the war!"

"So be it." Loki and Thor rushed at each other. There weapons collided as the began to fight.

Soldiers and police officers took positions covering the streets, doing the best they could to defend the people of Earth. Above them flew Iron Man leading a trail of Chitauri towards his tower.

The Quinjet finally arrived in the city. The team inside watched in horror at the massive portal in the sky.

"Stark, we're heading north east," Black Widow reported over her communicator.

"What, did you stop for drive-thru?" Comes Tony's response. "Swing up park, I'm gonna lay 'em out for you." Iron man banked around his tower and saw Thor and Loki still going at it, neither seemed to be winning at that moment. Iron man dived towards the ground, causing a few Chitauri to crash. Flying up, Iron Man put the following Chitauri in view of the Quinjet. Black Widow used the jets machine gun and fired at the invaders.

"Sir, we have more incoming," Jarvis reported.

"Fine. Let's keep them occupied." Iron man raced back up towards the portal, blasting as many aliens as he could.

Thor and Loki continued to battle savagely. Loki fired a beam of energy from the his sceptre, sending Thor sliding across the floor. From inside the Quinjet the heroes watched out of the window.

"Thor's going to need help!" Clark called out as he opened the back hatch of the jet. He took a moment to zip up his red jacket before jumping out. Black Widow aimed the minigun at Loki. However, the villain shot a blast of energy at them. The blast hit one of the engines and the jet caught on fire. Loki was about to fire again when Clark punched him across the building. Clark helped Thor up and the two prepared to fight the demi god.

The jet spun uncontrollably and fell to the ground. They slammed into the street below. Luckily everyone was okay and they climbed out of the jet. Each one carried their respected weapons in hand. The team arrived in the middle of a four-way street. Suddenly, a deep primal roar filled the air and a shadow came over them. From the portal, a giant Chitauri Leviathan flew out, carrying hundreds of soldiers. Chitauri soldiers jumped off of the leviathan and attached themselves to the sides of the buildings. Some smashed into the buildings and began attacking innocent people, whilst others slid down and attacked from the ground.

"Stark, are you seeing this?" Cap asked as he, like everyone else starred at the Leviathan.

"I'm seeing, still working on believing. Where's Banner? Has he shown up yet?"

"Banner?"

"Just keep me posted. Jarvis, find me a soft spot," he requested as he flew behind the Leviathan.

Thor held down Loki's face straight ahead, forcing him to watch the city falling to ash. Clark held him from behind, stopping him from moving.

"Look at this! Look around you! You think this madness will end with your rule?" Loki tried to look away.

"It's too late. It's too late to stop it."

"No we can together." Loki looked at his brother, showing a sign of hope. Thor nodded at Clark who let him go. Unknowingly to both of them Loki pulled out a short knife and stabbed Thor.

"No!" Clark shouted as he went to attack. However, Loki spun around and slammed him into the ground with his staff.

"And you Kryptonian. I have had enough of you." His staff shone blue and he prepared to fire. At the last second Clark shoved the sceptre away from his face and used his heat vision to blast Loki off of him. "Enough!" Loki cried in rage. "It just so happens I have brought something to take care of you." Clark starred at him curiously. What's he playing at? "I here your having a little phantom problem. As he said this his staff shone bright blue and above them a window smashed.

Clark looked up to see a phantom from the Phantom Zone race towards him. He tried blasting it with heat vision but was unsuccessful and the prisoner collided with him. There was a bright light and a shockwave of energy. Clark looked around where he had been flung. He came drastically close to falling off of the building. He tried to stand up but before he could, someone stood over him. Clark looked up to find himself. Standing right in front of him was a version of himself except his suit was darker.

"Thanks for sharing. I feel a lot better now," the phantom smiled.

"What just happened?" Clark demanded.

"I took a little piece of your DNA," the Phantom explained. The Phantom Clark grabbed Clark around the neck and held him up above the ground. "And now I'm gonna take your life." The phantom punched Clark, sending him flying through the air. The phantom smiled wickedly before flying after him.

Loki smiled happily as his plan to deal with the Kryptonian worked. What he didn't notice was Thor about to attack him. Thor slammed him into the ground and was about to smash his head when Loki fearlessly rolled off of the building. Thor looked over the edge just in time to see Loki land on a chariot of sorts, followed closely by a squad of Chitauri soldiers.

The team of heroes on the ground looked up and saw Loki taking his band down the street and fired at the street in a chain of explosions. Cars where destroyed, buildings blew up as people ran from Loki. Captain America looked down from the bridge they were standing on.

"Those people need assistance down there." A couple dozen Chitauri soldiers landed near them and began firing at them. Black Widow pulled of two pistols and fired back. Bart watched in amazement as she took down a bunch of soldiers.

"What a woman," he sighed as he starred dreamily. He freaked out when she spun around and aimed her gun at him. Without hesitation she fired at him. Is was only thanks to his super speed that he managed to dodge the bullet. The bullet flew past him and impacted with a Chitauri sneaking up behind him.

"You could have told me to duck or something. You nearly killed me!" He shouted.

"I knew you were fast enough to get out of the way," she replied. She proceeded to attack more of the invaders. Bart and the rest of the team starred in shock and amazement.

"Still hot," Bart joked.

"Bart, Victor, you guys go with Cap and get those civilians out of here. We'll hold them off," Green Arrow ordered.

"You sure?" Victor asked.

"Trust me, we got this," Arthur replied. The Atlantian raised his fist into the air and a stream of sewerage water burst out of the ground and smashed into several Chitauri. The water wrapped around Aqua Man's arms and proceeded to shoot out in multiple directions, smashing, forcefully into a number of enemies. Needing no further encouragement Captain America, Cyborg and Impulse jumped off of the bridge to the ground below.

The remaining police continuously fired at the flying chariots, despite not making any damage. A young cop ran over to his police sergeant.

"We need to get out! They gotta bring the National Guard!" The young cop cried.

"National Guard?the Seargent questioned. "Does the army know what's happening here?"

"Do we?"

Captain America suddenly jumped in front of them followed closely by Victor. Bart appeared beside them in a streak of lightning. They look up at this ridiculous looking men.

"I need men in these buildings," Cap ordered, "There are people inside that can run into the line of fire. You take them through the basement or through the subway. You keep them off the streets. I need a perimeter as far back as 39th."

"Why the hell should I take orders from you?" The Sergeant questioned.

"Did you not see our entrance?" Bart asked. Suddenly, an explosion came up from behind them. Cap blocked an energy blast with his shield as six Chitauri soldiers attack. The cops watch in shock as Captain America fought two of them with ease whilst Cyborg transformed his hand into a sonic cannon and fired at another two. Bart simply raced a around the remaining two delivering thousand of punches in seconds. It takes mere seconds to defeat the Chitarui. The Sergeant turned to the younger officer.

"I need men in those buildings, lead the people down and away from the streets. I need a perimeter as far back as 39th."

The Phantom punched Clark across the city again and followed after him. However as he landed on the building Clark was gone. After a moment, Clark appearred behind Bizarro and decked him, sending the prisoner smashing through a number of buildings. Thor, flying past noticed the phantom and believing it to be Clark went to help him.

"Kal-El, I am here." He joined his friend in the air. They came to a halt as a figure leapt across the city and landed on the building next to them. Thor starred in shock at the two Clarks.

"That's not me!" The real Clark warned. Thor turned just as the Phantom punched him, sending him flying.

"What the hell are you?!" Clark demanded angrily.

"I'm you, only a little more Bizzare. Infact you can call me Bizzaro." As he said this his face changed a looked as though it was cracked. The two titans rushed at each other and continued to fight. As they fought Bizzaro grabbed Clark by the throat and slammed him into a building. He prepared to slam him again when Thor flew from behind and smashed him with his hammer. A streak of lightning smashed into Bizzaro on impact and he crashed into the ground below. Clark to began to fall down the side of the building but was caught by Thor. The two raced towards the the Phantom, preparing to attack.

Iron Man swerved around a building and faced the Chitauri Leviathan. He pulled out his miniature multiple rocket launcher and fired. The Leviathan roared in annoyance and turned to face him.

"We got his attention. What the hell is step two?!" He asked Jarvis. Iron Man flew away as fast as possible as the Leviathan followed closely behind.

Hawkeye tripped a Chitauri soldier and rammed an arrow down its throat. Green Arrow fired multiple explosive arrows, taking down a number of enemies. Black Widow continued to fire at the nearby Chitauri. Noticing a energy rifle one of the dead invaders had dropped she grabbed it and began firing. Aqua Man continued to use the water from the sewer to beat down enemies. None of this was enough and they soon became surrounded. Just when it seemed lime they weren't going to make it Captain America, Cyborg and Impulse reconvened with them and attacked. Bart ran around the enemies at super speed, taking them out with ease. Cap used his shield to wack oncoming Chitauri and Victor continued to use his sonic cannon to defeat his enemies.

Thor swung his hammer at Bizzaro. Just as the Phantom's feet left the air Clark grabbed them and smashed him back into the ground. Thor unleashed a bolt of lightning from his hammer and Clark used his heat vision and they attacked the Phantom. After a few moments they stopped attacking. They looked down to see the Phantom unconscious. Thor reached down to grab Bizzaro but was taken by surprise as he wrapped his fist around the Asgardian's neck. Bizzaro tossed him aside with ease. Clark went to stomp on him but he grabbed the Kryptonian by the leg and threw him into Thor. The Phantom stood up, clearly hurting after that last brutal attack. Bizzaro smashed his hands together and created a sonic clap. Thor and Clark smashed into the building behind them. When they returned Bizzaro was long gone.

"Anyone know where Clark or Thor are?" Cyborg asked the team as they defeated the remaining Chitauri in the area. As though they'd been listening Thor dropped down in front of them and Clark ran up beside them.

"What happened to you guys?" Green Arrow asked.

"Short version, we were attacked by an alien who copied my DNA and became a clone of me," Clark explained, much to the groups surprise.

"The pathetic retch ran before the fight was over!" Thor cried in annoyance.

"What's the plan?" Clark wandered turning to Captain America.

Cap opened his mouth the respond when Banner drove up on a small shitty motorbike. The Doctor climbed off of the bike and looked around the city.

"So, this all seems horrible."

"I've seen worse," Black Widow replied.

"Sorry," he apologised.

"No. We could use a little worse."

"Stark? We got him." Cap reported.

"Banner?"

"Just like you said."

"Then tell him to suit up. I'm bringing the party to you."

Iron Man flew out from behind a building. The Leviathan followed closely behind him. The rest of the heroes looked up, getting ready and standing still. Iron Man swooped down the street as did the Leviathan. The Leviathan barrelled down the street like a freight train that kept building and building its intensity. Wordlessly Banner began to walk towards the monster.

"Dr. Banner. Now might be a really good time for you to get angry," Clark suggested.

"That's my secret, Clark. I'm always angry." Banner's body started to swell and stretch as his skin turned green. At the last moment Hulk smashed his fist into the Chitauri Leviathan. The punch was so strong the creature began to flip in the air. Iron Man, in mid-flight, extended his arm out and fired a rocket. The rocket hit a soft spot and chunks of the Leviathan were blown away.

From above and on the buildings, the Chitauri army watched in horror as the Justice League and the Avengers came together as Earths mightiest heroes.

Loki glared angrily from his chariot.

"Send the rest," he ordered. From the portal, thousands more Chitauri soldiers and even more Leviathans flew out.

"Call it, Cap," Clark requested.

"Alright, listen up. Until we can close that portal up there, we're gonna use containment. Barton, Green Arrow, I want one of you on that roof and another on that roof." He pointed at the roofs he was talking about. "Call out patterns and strays. Stark, Impulse and Cyborg, you got the perimeter. Anything gets more than three blocks out, you turn it back or your turn it to ash.

"Wanna give us a lift?" Green Arrow asked Iron Man.

"Right. Better clench up, Robin Hood." Iron Man grabbed ahold of the two archers and flew them to their buildings. Impulse vanished in a blur and Cyborg ran to where he was supposed to be.

"Thor, your the only one who can fly," Cap continued, "you've gotta try and bottleneck that portal. Slow them down..." He drifted off as the sound of a jet engine filled the air.

The heroes looked up just as a large black jet emerged from the clouds. Missiles flew off the jet and exploded against a Leviathan.

"Who the hell is that?" Arthur asked.

"And why is their jet shaped like a bat?" Black widow wandered as they starred at the bat shaped jet.

"There helping and that's all that matters," Cap stated. "Thor, You've got the lightning. Light the bastards up." With a swing of his mighty hammer Thor flew up into the air. Cap looked at who was left. Clark, Aqua Man, Black Widow, Hulk and himself. "The rest of us, we stay here on the ground, keep the fighting here. And Hulk." He turned to the green giant. "Smash."

The Hulk smiled joyfully and leapt into the air, soaring high up into the nearest building. Hulk ran up the wall and punched several Chitauri. He grabbed the remains of the Chitauri he just killed and threw them at more soldiers on the building across from him. With a roar he jumped over to the building and continued to attack the invaders. The rest of the heroes fought the oncoming army whilst helping civilians get to safety.

Thor landed on top of the tower closest to the portal. He raised Mjölnir and summoned a blinding bolt of lightning. The Lightning struck down from the sky and collided with his hammer. Thor proceeded to aim his hammer at the portal. He channeled the Lightning through his hammer and blasted the invading soldiers flying out of the portal. The Chitauri were blasted back before falling to the ground lifelessly.

Iron man fired his repulsars causing a Chitauri chariot to crash into the ground.

"Sir, incoming projectile," Jarvis warned.

"What do you..." A flying blue blur smashed into Tony and he crashed into the ground.

"Clark?" Tony queried as he looked at the man who'd crashed into him. Then he noticed the clothes he was wearing were much darker than Clarks.

"Your not Clark," he realised.

"No," Bizzaro responded. "I'm better." He grabbed Tony by the helmet and through him into a car. Using his heat vision he blew up the car with Tony inside.

Clark used his freeze breath to freeze a number of enemies. What he didn't notice was the squad of Chitauri sneaking up behind him. They fired at Clark and the Kryptonian fell to the ground. Just like Loki's staff the Chitauri's weapons could hurt him. The attack continued and Clark came close to passing out. Suddenly the attack stopped and he heard sounds of fighting behind him. He looked up and found John Jonzz standing before him, holding a hand out the Kryptonian. Clark was taken aback. This was the first time he'd seen the Martian in his true, green form. He wore a green shirt with a red x across the front and had a long purple jacket on.

"I am here to help," the Martian stated.

"We could use it," Clark replied. "There's a problem."

"Yes the giant portal in the sky."

"No, well yeah, but there's another. A phantom collided with me and copied my DNA. It's an evil version of me essentially."

"I see, I do know a way we could stop him. However, I will need your help to weaken him."

"Of course. We just need to find him."

"Hey guys," Tony's voice came over the radio. "I think I found that evil clone of Clark."

"Where?" Clark demanded. As he said this an explosion went off above them. They looked up and saw Tony falling towards the ground. Clark prepared to jump to him when out of nowhere Hulk appeared and grabbed Tony, safely delivering him to Clark and John. Hulk leapt to a nearby building and continued fighting as Clark and John raced to Tony's side.

"Tony you okay?" Clark asked. His armour was wrecked. The face plate was gone, so we're the legs of the suit and most of the middle.

"Just peachy," he replied in a pained voice.

Bizzaro smashed down in front of them, a evil smile across his face, his hands covered in blood.

"Did you really think you could stop me?" He asked.

"By myself, unlikely," Clark replied. "But I know someone who can help. Hulk SMASH!" He shouted as loud as he could. A loud roar filled the air. Bizzaro turned around just a Hulk landed on him and began to pummel him into the ground. Martian Manhunter and Clark ran into the fight, desperate to stop this phantom copy cat.

"Jarvis, charge the Uni beam," Tony instructed.

"Sir, with the damage done to the suit the Uni beam could cause severe damage to yo..."

"Just do it!" Tony ordered. "Thor, we're gonna need some help."

Bizzaro couldn't believe how strong the green beast was as he took another hit from the giant. His body moved in a blur as he punched an attacking John right in the chest with two fists. Despite John getting hurt this did provide a distraction for Clark to race up behind the copy and punch him into the ground.

Clark and Bizzaro held each other by the arms pushing against one another. As this was happening Martian Manhunter used his shape shifting abilities and wrapped his fingers around Bizzaro's limbs. Clark began punching him in the stomach as hard as he could. Clark jumped high into the air as Hulk ran at full speed and shoulder charged the copy.

Bizarro was about to stand up when a bolt of lightning smashed into his chest. He looked up just as Thor's hammer collided with his face. Thor went to attack again, two hands on his hammer, however, Bizzaro, moving at super speed, dodged the attack my inches, grabbed Thor's arms and in an instant snapped both of them. Thor dropped his hammer as both of his arms broke. Clark shouted in rage and slammed Bizzaro into the ground.

"No more!" He shouted. "No more!" He slammed Bizzaro into the ground. Every punch caused a tremor in the ground. Eventually Clark stepped back. "Let's finish this." Clark blasted him with heat vision and John used his Martian vision. Tony made his way over to the team.

"Now," he shouted and a beam of energy shot from the arc reactor from his chest right into Bizzaro.

Finally, when they thought they'd done enough they stopped their attack. Bizzaro slowly knelt on one knee, clutching his ribs in pain, his face covered in blood.

"You will not stop me," he breathed. Hulk looked to Clark who nodded his approval. Hulk walked up to the murderer and with a swing of his humungous fist sent the Kryptonian copy flying up into the air. Martian Manhunter shot up after it in a red blur. They watched as the Martian grabbed Bizzaro and flew him into outer space.

The team raced to Thor's side. He reassured them he'd be fine and insisted that they keep on fighting.

Back on the Hellicarier, Fury saw on his view screen the destruction going on in New York. Agent Hill walked up to him.

"Sir. The council is on," she announced. Fury let out an annoyed sigh before turning off his screen.

Atop the rooftops, Hawkeye and Green Arrow fired arrows into the streaming flow of the Chitauri soldiers riding flying chariots. Every arrow hitting its mark each time. Oliver noticed a number of soldiers scaling the building towards Hawkeye. He began firing at them but there were to many. Thinking quickly, he grabbed a special arrow from his quiver and created a zip line between the two buildings. He jumped on and zipped towards his fellow archer. Oliver kicked one soldier to the ground and he reached the building.

"Looks like you could use some help."

"I let them get this close," Hawkeye replied.

"Sure you did. How about a little competition, who can kill the most of these bastards."

"Your on," Hawkeye smiled.

Tony ran over to Cap, his suit was to damaged to fly anymore.

"Cap, Shield!" He shouted. Cap raised his shield and Tony used his repulsars to blast a beam off of the shield and kill the surrounding enemies.

Bart was running through the streets, lightning surrounding his body. He noticed a Chitauri throw a grenade into a building. He raced inside and grabbed the grenade before anyone knew he was there.

"I think you dropped this." The Chitauri who threw the grenade spun around as Bart tossed him the grenade just as he blurred away. The Chituari tried to run away but it was to late and the grenade went off.

Victor was having trouble taking on a group of soldiers and was getting surrounded. A Chituari got up close and clawed at his face. Victor fell to the ground. Just as the Chitauri was about to attack again a stream of water shot out of the ground and smashed into the invader. Aquaman burst out of the ground surrounded by a stream of water. He moved around and smashed into the surrounding enemies.

"Vic you okay?" He asked as he helped his teammate up.

"Nothing a little duct tape can't fix," Cyborg responded with a smile. Half of his face was ripped off revealed the metal skull inside and a bright red eye.

Back in the bridge, Fury watched on the large screen in front of him the World Security Council, their faces covered in shadows.

"Director Fury, the council has made a decision." One of the voices stated.

"I recognize the council has made a decision, but given that it's a stupid ass decision, I've elected to ignore it."

"Director, you're closer than any of our subs, you scramble that jet..."

"That is the island of Manhattan, Councilman. Until I'm certain my team can't hold it, I will not order a nuclear strike against a civilian population."

"If we don't hold them in the air, we lose everything."

"If I send that bird out, we already have." With that Fury shut off the screen.

Black Widow used the energy rifle shed grabbed to kill a number of invaders. Throughout the fight she'd managed to get separated from the rest of her team. One soldiers manages to grab her and she's taken off her feet. She tiresomely takes it down by cutting its throat. She grabbed the energy rifle and turned to attack. As she did she discovered that she was surrounded by a dozen Chituari, all preparing to attack. She stood nervously wandering what to do. Just as the Chituari were about to attack the bat shaped jet flew low and fired at them. As the jet flew over head the pilot shot out and landed beside Natasha. She was shocked to see a man in some sought of bat costume.

"Back to back," the man ordered. She did so and they prepared to fight the surrounding soldiers.

"Take my spare," she offered as she held out her spare hand gun to the man.

"Not my style," he replied before jumping into battle. As they fought Natasha was amazed at the skill the man thought with, using a number of gadgets to take down his enemies as well as hand to hand combat.

Eventually they took down the surrounding enemies. She slumped back, tired.

"Your they guy from Gotham," she realised. "Batman?" Batman remained silent. "Didn't even know you were real.

"None of this is gonna mean a damn thing if we don't close that portal," Batman stated.

"Our biggest guns couldn't touch it."

"Well, maybe it's not about guns." He gestured towards the top of stark tower.

"You wanna get up there, you're gonna need a ride."

"I got a ride," he replied as his jet hovered above them. He pulled out a grappling hook and flew up to the jet.

Clark and Hulk fought on top the back of the leviathan, tearing apart and fighting soldiers. Hulk broke off a massive piece of armour and slammed it down onto the spine of the leviathan. Summoning all his strength, Clark slammed his fist and brought the monster down with one final blow.

Hawkeye looked out into the city and noticed Loki flying relatively closely. Hawkeye pulled out an arrow but was stopped by Oliver.

"Try this," the billionaire suggested as he handed the SHIELD agent an arrow. Hawkeye took the arrow and pointed it at Loki, smiling.

"I've got him." The arrow flew through the air, headed straight for its target. At the last moment Loki caught the arrow straight out of the air. Loki smiled and starred at Hawkeye. The arrow began to beep and Loki looked down at it in confusion. Suddenly, the arrow exploded in his hand and sent him crashing into the penthouse in Stark tower.

As Loki looked up, shocked at what just happened, the Hulk leapt into the building. Loki rolled himself up in a flurry of broken glass.

"Enough!" He shouted in anger. "You are all beneath me! I am a god, you dull creature, and I will not be bullied..." Hulk grabbed him by the legs and smashed him against the floor repeatedly and finally threw him aside.

"Puny God!" Loki was left whimpering in pain on the ground.

Batman jumped out of the bat wing and landed on the roof of Stark tower. He walked up to the CMS machine, examining it. The now conscious Dr Selvig, slumped down, weakened, looks at him desperately. The Tesseract's energy is firing towards the portal, gaining in strength, at the surge of energy raced through the sky.

"Loki's scepter, the energy...the Tesseract can't fight. You can't protect against yourself," Selivig wheezed.

"How do I stop it?" Batman demanded.

"I built in a safety to cut the power source," Selvig revealed.

"What's?"

"Loki's scepter. It might be able to close the portal." Selvig looked down and saw the sceptre on the balcony below him. "And I'm looking right at it."

On the Hellicarier a lone pilot sat in his cockpit, listening.

"Director Fury is no longer in command. Override order, 7 alpha 11." One of the world council, members announced.

"7 alpha 11, confirmed. Prepare to takeoff," the pilot replied as he ignited his engines. Back in the bridge, Agent Hill saw on her screen the jet preparing to leave and what it was about to do.

"Sir, we have a bird in motion!" She reported to Furry. "Anyone on the deck, we have a rogue bird! We need to shut it down! Repeat! Take off is not authorized!" Nick Fury ran out to the Helicarrier deck, holding a air tonic RPG. He took aim and fired at the jet. He fired his gun and managed to hit the tail of the jet, causing it to swerve and come to a stop. Suddenly, another 7 alpha 11 jet flew off.

Fury stood there, knowing he couldn't do anything about it.

"Stark, you hearing me?" He asked through his communicator. "We have a missile headed straight for the city.

"How long?" Tony asked as he used what little power his suit had left to blast enemies away from him.

"Three minutes, at best."

"Everyone, we have an issue," Tony announced.

"What?" Clark asked.

"There's a nuke heading straight for us." Silence filled the radio.

"Um, did you say a nuke?" Bart asked in disbelief.

"Yep."

"How long do we have?" Cap asked.

"Two and a half minutes," Tony reported.

"Can you fly up and lead it away from the city," Cyborg suggested as he took down another soldier.

"My suits to busted up to fly."

"What about Thor?" Arthur suggested.

"Thor's arms are both broken, he's down." Clark reported. They continued to discuss how they were going to take care of this nuke when a new voice came over the radio.

"I have a way to close the portal," Batman reported.

"Who is this?" Cap asked.

"It's Batman," Natasha replied.

"Wait Batmans real?" Clark asked.

"Focus!" Batman snapped.

The jet arrived outside the city. The pilot pressed down on a red button. The missile deployed from the jet and flew straight towards Manhattan.

"The missiles nearly here," Tony reported. "What are we gonna do?" He was responded by silence, no one could find a way out of this.

Clark couldn't believe it. After everything they gone through, the struggle, the pain, the loss it was all about to be for nothing. As strong as he was he didn't think he even he could survive a nuclear bomb. Explosions went off all around Clark, but he remained oblivious to stunned to do anything. Through the buildings, in the distance he noticed the nuke flying towards the city. His face turned to an expression of determination and his hands clenched into fist. He bent his knees and prepared, himself. This was it, he couldn't wait any longer. He had to do it, not because he had Completed Jor-El's training but because he needed to, Earth needed him to. The air around him rippled and the ground beneath him shook. Clark burst into the in a blur of motion. He caused a sonic boom as he flew straight towards the nuke.

A sound like thunder filled the air. Cap who now stood beside Tony looked up just as a blue blur raced past above them.

"What was that?"

"It's me," Clarks voice came over the radio.

"Clark? Your, your flying."

"Yeah."

"Clark's flying?" Oliver couldn't believe it. Hawkeye tapped him on the shoulder and he spun around. From the top of the building they stood on they could see Clark in the distance racing through the sky.

Batman grabbed Loki's scepter and slowly broke into the force field surrounding the Tesseract.

"I can close it! I can shut the portal down!"

"Wait," Clark interrupted. "Keep it open for me," he ordered.

"Why? What are you gonna..." He stopped as it occurred to him and everyone else what he was about to do.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Tony asked.

"No, but it's the only choice we've got." Clark caught up, with the missile and started following it from behind. Clark, being as careful as he could when flying at high speeds through he air for the first time grabbed the nuke from behind, gripping it tightly. With a mighty effort, he wrenched the rocket off its course. Steering it from behind, he accelerated quickly, flying straight up into sky, towards the portal.

Clark took a deep breath and as he approached the portal he took a moment to remember all the things he'd enjoyed in his life. His parents, his friends, All the lives he'd saved. Becoming an Avenger. His body disappeared as he flew through the portal, nuke in hand.

The bridge of the Helicarrier was silent as every agent watched the screens showing Clark fly though the portal. They began cheering in joy, all except Fury who desperately tried to reach Clark on his communicator.

Clark looked around horrified. He was surrounded by vast empty space, his com had gone dead and he was holding a nuke. Up ahead he saw what appeared to be the mother ship. Hundreds of Chitauri ships were flying around it, most heading towards the portal. Clark let go of the missile and came to a stop as he watched the missile fly towards the mother ship. The missile impacted the alien ship and caused it to implode which in turn caused the armada to burst into a supernova, creating a spectacular heavenly display. Clark watched in amazement as the surrounding ships were incinerated. All of a sudden Clark was snapped out of his daze as he realised the explosion was headed straight towards him. He spun around and raced for the portal, the explosion hot in his heals. He raced as fast as he could but unfortunately wasn't fast enough and he was engulfed in the explosion.

Back on Earth all of the Chitauri soldiers and Chitauri leviathans keeled over and began to shake, then stop. They all fell over, dead. The Avengers desperately looked up for their team mate, not sure if he'll make it through. Batman still held the sceptre in hand, ready.

"Come on, Clark," Oliver urged. Tony and Cap saw the supernova coming towards them through the portal.

"Close it." He instructed.

"No!" Bart cried. "Clarks still in there. We can't leave him!"

"We have to close the portal," Batman stressed. Without hesitating, Batman used the sceptre and shut off the energy beam. The portal quickly began to close.

Just as the portal was about close a figure fell through it and began plummeting towards the ground. A smile came across Caps face

"Son of a gun!" Clark continued to fall, and fall and fall. "He's not slowing down." Tony realised. Just when everything seemed helpless a streak of golden lightning ran across the side of a building and snatched Clark out of the air. Impulse ran his friend safely to the empty city streets. Tony, Cap, Aquaman and Cyborg ran over to their fallen friend.

"Clark wake up. Come one Clark wake up," Bart begged. Clark just laid their unconscious, his body covered in burns and wounds from the invasion and the explosion. The only clothes that remained were his pants. Just when the team began to fear the worst sunlight broke through the clouds and engulfed them in golden light. The group watched in amazement as Clark's wounds shone with bright yellow energy as he was healed. The light faded away revealing Clarks fully healed body. A few seconds later Clark woke with a jolt. He looked around rapidly.

"What happened?"

"We won," Cap replied, much to Clarks relief.

"Finally," he breathed, great fun he was back on Earth.

"We're not finished yet," Tony reminded them starring up at Stark tower.

Loki crawled onto the stairs, looking like a piece of crap after his fight with the Hulk. He took a few breathers before sensing someone behind him. Slowly, he turned around to find the Avenger and the Justice League starring over him.

"If it's all the same to you. I'll have that drink," he requested.

Authors Note:

The day is saved! Sorry for the long wait but I'm back now. So Clark learned to fly, Batman made an appearance and even Bizzaro was in it for a short while. With Loki stopped the world now has to deal with the aftermath of this invasion. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'll try and post the next one soon.


	7. Chapter 7

The Avengers and the Justice League stood in Central Park.

"Hey Superman!" Bart greeted his friend, using the name the Newspapers had come up for him. Clark, wearing a new costume smiled at his friend. Thor, who was still injured approached with Loki, who was handcuffed and muzzled, to a blocked area. Thor nodded and smiled at his team. Tony opened a briefcase to reveal the Tesseract. Banner took it out and placed it inside a glass tube, held by Thor. Thor gave Loki the other end, who reluctantly took it. An energy beam shot out from the sky and the Asgardians leapt into it. Then, one-by-one, the group splintered off, strolling into different directions. The Justice League headed off together. Banner climbed with Tony into a brand new sports car. Steve rode away on his Harley and Natasha and Clint climbed into SHIELD cars.

"You sure you don't want a lift?" Natasha asked.

"I'll be fine," Clark replied with a smile. Clark waved them off as the drove away. Once everyone was gone he looked up at the sky and with a smile launched himself up into the air. They all parted. For now.

Fury faced once more the members of the World Security Council.

"Where are the Avengers?" One of the council members asked.

"I'm not currently tracking their whereabouts. I'd say they've earned a leave of absence," Fury replied.

"And the Tesseract?" Another member asked.

"The Tesseract is where it belongs: out of our reach."

"That's not your call," the third member argued.

"I didn't make it. I just didn't argue with the god that did."

"So you let him take it and the war criminal, Loki, who should be answering for his crimes?

"Oh, I think he will be."

"I don't think you understand what you've started. Letting the Avengers loose on this world. They're dangerous."

"They surely are. And the whole world knows it. Every world knows it."

"Was that the point of all this? A statement?"

"A promise." With that Fury walked out.

On the bridge of the Hellicarier Fury and Agent Hill walked together, towards the window looking out onto the world.

"Sir, how does it work now? They've gone their separate ways, some extremely far. We get into a situation like this again, what happens then?" Hill asked.

"They'll come back."

"You really sure about that?"

"I am."

"Why?"

"Because we'll need them to." Agent Hill turned around and walked away from the window, missing the red and blur blur fly through the sky. Fury simply smiled knowingly.

Authors Note:

So this was just a short little rap up of things. Even though it's only short I thought it'd be better to separate it from the last chapter.

I've decided to do a Smallville and Age of Ultron crossover as a sequel to this, although it probably won't be for a while. However, I know a lot of people had complaints about Age of Ultron and so if there's anything you want me to change, or add in or take out just leave a comment and I'll take it into consideration. I already have some ideas on how I'm going to change it but would love all your ideas.

Another note, this most likely will not be the last chapter in this story. There's a chance I'll post more, but don't expect them to be very frequent.

And now to answer some questions.

To mmat, I left out Wonder Woman and Green Lantern because I already had a lot of characters added into the story and didn't want it to get overcrowded. There was enough going on as it was, I felt.

To spiderman1fan, as for which Batman I'm using. Honestly, I didn't think about it that much. He was in it so briefly that I didn't really think about it. I'd love to hear what Batman you or anyone else thinks I should use though.


	8. Chapter 8

Steve Rogers cruised down the long dirt road on his rusty old motor cycle. He decided to get this older bike as it reminded him more of his time. Besides, looks aren't everything, he of all people knew that. He glanced around at the lush green woods that surrounded him. This truly was a beautiful place. He smiled as he saw his destination just ahead of him. It'd been a long drive and he was ready for a break.

Clark smiled as a motor bike could be heard in the distance. He made his way to the Kent farms entrance just as Steve pulled into the driveway.

"Nice bike."

"Thanks. Nice farm." There was a moment of silence before the two began to laugh.

"It's good to see you again."

"You too," Clark replied as Steve climbed off of his bike. He grabbed the only two things he'd brought, a duffle bag and his trusty shield. The duo began to walk towards the house, chatting as they did.

"Thanks so much for letting me stay Clark," Steve thanked the Kryptonian. "With adjusting to this new time and after everything that happened in New York, I needed some place to get away from it all."

"No problem, your welcome here anytime."

As they entered the house Martha Kent walked up to great their guest.

"Captain, it's a pleasure to have you staying with us," she greeted the hero.

"The pleasure is all mine, Mrs Kent. And please call me Steve," he insisted.

"And call me Martha," she replied. "Your just in time for lunch. I made a stew."

The trio sat over the dining room table enjoying the delicious stew Martha had cooked.

"What drew you to Smallville?" Martha wandered.

"Well with everything that's been going on and everything I've had to deal with since waking up in the time I just needed some time to relax."

"Well your welcome to stay for a long as you need."

"Thank you ma'am." After finishing their meal Clark cleared the plates away.

"I have some farm work to do," he explained as he put on his usual red jacket.

"I'd be more then happy to help," Steve offered.

"That's okay, it won't take long."

"I insist. Besides, I'd enjoy doing something simple, like farming."

A couple hours later Steve and Clark were slamming fence posts into the ground, extending the paddock.

"So, this is where you grew up?"

"Yep, my parents found me in a field the day of the meteor shower. The took me in and since then, this has been my home."

"It's lovely." Steve starred along the horizon. "What now?" He asked as Clark slammed the last post into the ground.

"That's all for today."

As they approached the house Steve noticed a football on the front porch.

"You play?" He asked as he picked up the ball.

"I used to, in high school. I was even offered a football scholarship for college. But I didn't take it."

"Why not?" He asked.

"Because if I took the scholarship, I'd have to lie on every physical... rig every test. I'd have to do whatever it took to protect my secret. I wanted to believe that I could go out there and play football like any normal college kid, but the fact is, I have powers that no other athlete has. It's not fair when I'm out there competing. So I decided to give it up."

"I respect that. Your a good man Clark."

"Thanks, that means a lot coming from you."

"So, how about you and me chuck the pig skin around?"

From the house Martha starred out the window, watching her son and Captain America throw a football to each other. She was glad he'd found people like him, people he could relate to. She always wanted her son to feel like he fit in and now he finally might.

"This is a high one!" Steve called out as he prepared to kick the ball. With a powerful swing of his leg he booted the ball high up into the air. They watched as the ball went so high it disappeared from sight.

"My bad."

"No problem," Clark replied with a smile as he shot up into the air. Clark grabbed the ball in the air and looked down at the tiny farm below him. Even though Steve had only been here for a few hours this was without a doubt some of the most fun he'd ever had. From so high up he noticed a familiar red Volkswagen heading for the farm. He began to slowly descend as the car pulled into his driveway.

"Nice catch," Steve joked as Clark landed beside him.

"Thanks. Come on, there's someone I want you to meet."

Chloe Sullivan climbed out of her car and began inspecting the motor bike beside it. It was old and in her opinion was in desperate need of an upgrade.

"Hey Chloe!" Clark called out to her as he approached her.

"Hey Clark," she replied without turning to look at him. "Whose bike is this? Cause it could definitely do with an upgrade," She queried.

"That would be mine," came a unfamiliar voice. Finally, Chloe spun around. Her jaw dropped as she recognised the man in front of her.

"Your, your, oh my God, your Captain America, this is amazing. Sorry about the whole bike thing, it looks good, the rust of it really adds, um, character," she blurted out as she began to blush. Clark shook his head in embarrassment while Steve just starred at the odd lady before him.

"Awkward," Chloe mumbled to herself.

"Steve, this is my best friend Chloe Sullivan, Chloe this is Steve Rogers, Captain America.

"Any friend of Clark's is a friend of mine." He offered his hand to the lady, who was still trying to get over her shock. Suddenly a ringing filled the air. The trio looked at each other curiously.

"Oh sorry that's me," Steve realised as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a mobile phone. "Not sure I'll ever get used to this thing." After looking at the phone for a few seconds he pressed a button and accepted the call. "Excuse me."

As Steve went off Chloe walked up to Clark, a huge smile across her face.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me Captain freaking America was here," she demanded.

"Because he came here for some piece and quiet," Clark explained.

"It's not like I'm going to start interviewing him and call Jimmy to photographer him Clark. He's so cool." Clark looked at her curiously.

"You know me, Oliver, Bart, Victor and Arthur. Why are you so excited about Steve."

"I mean don't get me wrong, you guys are cool and all, but that's Captain America."

"Chloe you are and forever will be a mystery to me."

Author's Note:

I was thinking of what I could write next for this story and just recently came up with the idea of having Cap come to Smallville. I like having him and Clark bond and taking a break from all the action that's been going on. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

Steve woke with a jolt. Looking around he remembered where he was, Clark's bedroom. Clark had offered to sleep on the couch so Steve could have his bed. Of course Steve refused but Clark insisted. He climbed out of the bed and peered out the window. He laughed to himself in disbelief, this farm, in the middle of nowhere was where Superman had grown up. The man who flew a nuclear missile into space lived here. He considered going back to bed but knew if he did he'd have to face his dreams again. Instead, he decided to go for a walk. Changing into a pair of jeans and white t-shirt he quietly left the house, making sure not to wake Clark on his way out.

Steve wondered across the farm, not paying attention to where he went. Eventually he wound up in the loft of the barn. He looked out onto the horizon, he could see most of the town from here. Steve let out a long sigh. Despite all the good he'd done, despite all the friends he'd made he knew he didn't belong here. This wasn't his time. He missed his old friends, his old team.

A whoosh sound from behind snapped him out of his thoughts. He spun around, hands clenched in fists.

"Who's there?" He called out as he slowly approached the stairs. As he reached the railing he peered over, ready for a fight. However, no one was there. Unclenching his fists, Steve let out a sigh, he was getting paranoid. Suddenly a black mist shot out of the darkness and crashed into the super soldier.

"Steve! Steve! You alright buddy?" A voice asked. Steve's eyes snapped open. He was surrounded by a group of people looking down at him. Cautiously climbing to his feet, he eyed the surrounding group. They were all wearing familiar clothes, clothes from his time. Not only the clothes but the smell, there was a distinct smell in the air.

"What'd you hit your head?" A hand came down on his shoulder. Steve spun around defensively only to freeze as he saw who was behind him. He couldn't believe it, it was Bucky Barnes.

"Maybe you need to lay off the beer." Bucky joked. "Come on, the guys are all waiting." Bucky began to walk away. Steve to dumbfounded to do anything remained where he was.

Bucky turned back and gave his friend a puzzled look. "You okay?"

"Bucky, your, your..." What the hell was going on.

"Come on, we can't keep the waiting any longer," Bucky insisted as he placed a hand around Steve's shoulders and lead him towards a table. Steve allowed himself to be pushed, to stunned to do anything else. Just when he was about to ask him what the hell was going on they arrived at a table. And that's when things got even crazier. Sitting at the table in front of them were all his old war buddies, Dum Dum Dugan, Jim Morita, Gabe Jones.

This wasn't possible it had to be a dream, but it felt so real. Not like the other dreams he had every single night, this one was different. Everyone at the table looked at him in confusion, wandering why he was behaving so odd.

"Steve." A female voice came from behind him. Everyone looked to the source of the voice.

Standing before them was the women Steve loved, Peggy Carter. He starred, taking in her beauty. She walked up to him and pulled him into a hug. He immediately hugged back holding her tight against him. All worries about where he was or what was real immediately dissipated. He was home, finally back, where he belonged.

"Clark. Clark!" Clark shot up from where he lay. Standing over him was John Jones.

"John, what are you doing?" He asked groggily.

"There's a phantom," the Martian revealed.

"What? Where?" Clark asked jumping to his feet.

"Remember the one that went inside your mind and made you believe you were in an asylum?"

"Yeah, how could I forget?" He asked sourly.

"Well, another one has gone inside Steve's mind," John revealed.

John lead Clark outside the house to where Steve laid.

"What are we going to do?" Clark asked.

"I will send us both into his mind. However, it will take me some time to find the phantom. While I'm searching you must find Steve and convince him this isn't real. We're going to need him to kill whoever the Phantom is pretending to be."

"Can't one of us kill the phantom?"

"No, the phantom is inside Steve's mind, he must be the one to severe its connection. Are you Ready?"

Clark nodded determinedly. Placing one hand on Clark and the other on Steve, John sent both of them inside the mind of the first Avenger.

Clark and John found themselves in a bar. The stench of cigarettes was unbearable for his super senses. Clark looked around, noticing everyone was wearing old clothes. Clearly this was during World War II. "I'm going to find the phantom," John explained. "Find Steve." With that John disappeared into the crowd, leaving Clark alone. As he walked away Clark noticed John was wearing a military uniform. He looked down and realized he was also wearing one.

'So, this is Cap's mind,' Clark thought to himself, looking around the crowded bar.

Pushing through the crowd of people Clark made his way towards the bar. He took a seat, waiting for the bartender. To his left he noticed two young women, smiling at him. Being polite as always Clark smiled back.

"What can I get you?" the bartender asked.

"Nothing, thanks. Actually I'm looking for a friend, maybe you've seen him?"

"What's his name?"

"Steve Rogers." To Clark's surprise the bartender began to laugh at him.

"You? Your friends with Captain America? Yeah right!"

"Could you just tell me where he is?" Clark asked in annoyance.

"Sure, I'll tell you, for a price." Clark glared angrily, this guy was really starting to get on his nerves. Reaching into his pockets Clark discovered he had no money.

"Listen, I don't have any cash on me. I just need..."

"Sorry, can't help ya." The bartender was about to walk away when one of the women Clark smiled to before stepped up to the counter.

"Here you go," she said as she slipped him a note. "That's for him." She nodded towards Clark.

Clark looked at the bartender expectantly.

"Sorry, I don't know where he is. Thanks for the tip though." With that he began serving other customers.

"What a prick," the women stated.

"Sorry, you wasted your money on me," Clark apologized.

"Oh that's okay, I just wish it was of more help."

"I'm Clark," he introduced himself.

"Catherine, but you can call me Cat."

"Don't suppose you know where Steve Rogers is do you?"

"Sorry." They sat in silence for a few moments.

"You wanna dance?" Cat blurted out. Clark was taken aback. He didn't want to be rude, but he did have to find Steve.

"Sorry but I..."

"Please," she begged. "Besides, you might find your friend whilst we're on the dance floor."

"I suppose," Clark gave in and followed her to the dance floor. 'Wait, why am I doing this. None of this is real,' Clark thought to himself, but it was too late as Cat grabbed him and began swaying to the music.

Clark went along with her for a minute, continuously looking around for any sign of Steve. Just when he was about to give up and move on, he noticed a familiar face on the other side of the dance floor.

"Excuse me." He let go of Cat and began, hurriedly pushing his way to the other side. When he finally made it he was taken aback by what he saw. Cap was dancing with a beautiful woman, who was wearing a long red dress. He seemed so happy as he danced with the women, happier then Clark had ever seen him before. He watched as they shared a passionate kiss. Feelings of dread filled Clark as he knew he had to brake Steve out of this dream.

"Steve." Clark tapped him on the shoulder. Steve turned around still smiling. His face dropped as he saw Clark in front of him.

"C, Clark?" He queried.

"Hey Steve," Clark replied, his voice full of sadness and regret.

"Aren't you going to introduce me?" Peggy asked, breaking the silence that had come between them.

"Clark Kent ma'am," Clark introduced himself. "Could I borrow Steve for a moment?"

Clark lead Steve to the side.

"Who are you?" Steve asked. This couldn't be the Clark he knew, the one he dreamt about.

"Steve it's me. The alien, the one who helped you and the avengers stop an alien invasion."

"No, no none of that is real."

"I'm sorry Steve. I know how hard this must be for you, really I do. But," Clark paused and looked around the bar. "None of this is real."

Clark went on the explain that a phantom had gotten into his mind and the only way to break free was to kill whoever the phantom was pretending to be.

"So, none of this is real?" Steve questioned.

"I'm afraid so." Steve fell onto a nearby chair, this was too much to take in. First he lost everyone, then he'd gotten them back and now, now he was going to lose them all over again. Clark noticed a few tears roll down Steve's cheek. He let him be for a few minutes, Knowing this was a lot to take in.

"How long will it take John to find this phantom?" Steve asked, wiping away the tears.

"I'm not sure, but when he does, you have to kill it as soon as possible."  
"Well, seeing as we have time to spare" Steve smiled, putting on a brave face. "There's some people I'd like you to meet."

Steve lead Clark to his friends. "Everyone, this is Clark Kent. He's a very good friend of mine."

The group spent the next couple of hours talking and enjoying each other's company. Clark could see how happy Steve was to be back in his time, but he also noticed the looks of sadness he'd have when he thought no one was watching.

"So I had to save his ass and you know what he says?" Bucky asked, telling everyone a story about Steve.

"I had him on the ropes." The group erupted into laughter. Clark had to admit, he was enjoying himself, even he had to keep reminding himself none of this was real.

"Clark," Steve nodded behind the Kryptonian. Clark spun around and saw John waiting for them.

"Excuse us," Clark excused them from the table before walking over to John.

"Have you found it?" Clark asked.

"I have," John responded.

"Who is it?" Steve asked. John paused for a moment, this wasn't going to be easy for Steve.

"It's Peggy," he revealed. Steve looked devastated. How, how could he kill the women he loved.

"I know how hard this must be for you…" Clark began but stopped as Steve raised a hand to silence him. He looked over to Peggy, taking in her beauty one last time.

"I'll take care of it." Tears streamed down his face as he made his way towards his love.

Clark and John watched as the couple went back to the dance floor.

Clark saw them dancing for a few seconds before they disappeared into the crowd.

A minute later there was a flash of white light and the heroes awoke back in the barn. Clark's eyes snapped open just as John used his crystal to send the phantom to the Phantom Zone. Letting out a groan of pain, Steve climbed to his feet.

"I'll… leave you two alone," John decided. In a red blur he flew off into the night sky.

For a long time, the two heroes stood in silence, they simply starred out onto the horizon.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that," Clark apologized. "The phantoms are here because of me and as a result they've hurt you. I'm sorry." Cap turned to face to young hero.

"You have nothing to apologize for Clark. We all make mistakes." Once again silence fell over them.

"It was an honor," Clark stated, much to Cap's confusion. "It was an honor to meet your friends. They were an amazing group of people."

"They sure were."

"You know, you and me aren't so different." Clark realized. "I lost my home, Krypton. I mean, I love it here and I love my family and friends but…" he trailed off. "There's always going to be a part of me that'll wander what it would have been like to grow up on Krypton. Who my family really were? What would I have done with my life? What would I have become? You and me both lost our home. But we have another one now. We've got the avengers. We've got each other." Steve smiled at the man in front of him. He truly was amazing.

"Thank you Clark."

Author's Note:

And there you have it. I argued with myself for a while about whether or not to write this chapter but personally I'm glad I did. Hope people aren't too disappointed there wasn't any fighting between the heroes and the phantom. Not a hundred percent sure what the next chapters going to be just yet but it will most likely be a wrap up of this arc


	10. Chapter 10

Steve grabbed a bale of hay in one hand and another in his other hand. Stepping down from the truck he carried them effortlessly over to the barn. Following closely behind him was Clark doing the same. It'd been a week since the incident with the phantom. Steve hadn't spoken about it and Clark didn't dare bring it up. In the distance a car could be heard and a dust trail could be seen heading towards the farm. Wordlessly the two heroes walked towards the driveway.

Both men were surprised when a SHIELD jeep pulled into the driveway. They were even more surprised when Natasha Romanov climbed out of the driver's seat.

"Morning," she greeted the two.

"Morning," Clark replied.

"I'm afraid Fury needs you, both of you," Natasha stated, getting straight to the point of her arrival.

"I'm taking time off," Cap argued.

"I understand that but Fury insisted I get you."

"Why us?" Steve asked. "Why not Tony or Arthur or Oliver."

"Other members of the both the Avengers and the Justice League have been approached for this mission. Plus, we need the best."

"And what exactly is the mission?" Clark asked.

"After the incident in New York a gang of smugglers gathered some of the alien weaponry from the invasion. Now they're attempting to auction it off to some of the world's largest war lords." She revealed. Steve and Clark were both too surprised to speak as the gravity of the situation hit them.

"I'll pack my things."

A couple of hours later Clark, dressed in his superman outfit, consisting of a red leather jacket, blue pants and red boots sat beside Cap, Hawkeye, Black Widow, Green Arrow and Impulse, all dressed in their respective suits.

"As you all know, a truck of alien weapons are about to be auctioned off to a group of war lords. Needless to say we can't let this happen," Fury began the briefing. "You'll be broken into three teams, Kent and Allen are Red team." Bart stuck his hand in the air, excitedly waiting for Clark to give him a high five.

"Put it down small fry," Hawkeye ordered and pushed Bart's arm down.

"Rogers and Romanov, you are Blue team," Fury continued. "Finally Queen and Barton, you are Green team."

"Do we have to be green?" Hawkeye complained.

"I don't think there's anything wrong with the name," Oliver argued.

"The name is not up for negotiation," Fury stated determinedly, much to Barton's disappointment.

"The plan is simple," He continued the briefing. The table the team sat at lit up and a hologram of a warehouse rose from it. "We're going to drop you off at a nearby town. From there you will drive in an unmarked jeep five miles east of the town. From there you will walk another five miles. The reason for dropping you so far away is because security is going to be tight and we can't run the risk of having them spot you. Once you reach the location Red Team will be in charge on taking down ground forces. Whilst Green Team will be taking out any snipers. Once all forces have been neutralized Red Team and Blue Team will reconvene and proceed through this entrance here." The hologram zoomed in on a section of the compound. Whilst this is happening Green Team will climb onto the roof and proceed to the skylights. Once inside you will break into your teams. Blue Team will be in charge of taking down security and getting to the main room where the auction is taking place. Red Team, we need you to find the alien weaponry and secure them. Once both objectives are complete and the area is secure SHIELD forces will move in and collect the weapons. Is everyone clear on their role in the mission?"

"Does this mean we'll be collecting a bunch of alien weapons and arresting some of the world's biggest war criminals?!" Bart asked with excitement. "Because that would look great on my superhero resume."

"No. War criminals themselves aren't likely to show up. They'll send a representative to do the bidding for them. However, once we arrest them, we'll hopefully be able to get information out of them."

"Oh, less cool but still pretty good I guess."

"If this is such an important mission why aren't we bringing in everybody?" Bart asked.

"Well, this mission requires stealth. Stark can be seen coming in a mile away and Banner is… Banner. It's in the middle of the dessert cancelling out Arthur. Thor is unreachable and Victor is unavailable for field work."

"How come?" Clark asked with concern, worried for his friend.

"He's undergoing upgrades at Stark Tower," Fury replied, assuring the alien. "We fly out in fifteen." With that Fury left the room, ending the briefing.

The team got into their positions, awaiting Cap's call.

"Go," Cap instructed. Clark and Bart raced into action speeding around the warehouse taking down any and all ground forces in a matter of seconds. For the two super-fast heroes it was no problem. Meanwhile Green Arrow and Hawkeye fired arrows eliminating any remaining forces. In less than a minute all enemies had been neutralized and the next stage of the plan was put into effect.

"Having fun?" Clark asked as he noticed the big smile spread across Impulse's face.

"You know I am."

"Focus," Black Widow ordered as Blue and Red Team entered the Warehouse.

"You're no fun," Bart complained.

"Alright, Red Team locate the weapons and take down any guards you find along the way," Cap ordered.

"You got it boss," Bart called out as he disappeared in a red blur. Clark gave Cap a nod before racing in the opposite direction.

"Arrow, Hawkeye, you two in position?" Cap asked through his ear piece.

"How come you said his name first?" Hawkeye asked as he and Oliver ran across the warehouse roof towards the skylight.

"Because out of the two of us I'm the leader," Green Arrow replied.

"You wish. Oh and we're in position," Hawkeye reported.

"On my mark," Steve instructed as he prepared his shield.

"Go!"

Captain America and Black Widow barged into the main room. Cap through his shield immobilizing a number of enemies. Black Widow jumped into action using her various martial arts skills to fight off groups of attackers. No matter what sought of weapon they had or what fighting style they used she always managed to beat them. From the skylight above Green Arrow and Hawkeye laid covering fire for the two heroes on the ground. Noticing that the bidders were making a run for it Green Arrow fired an arrow that upon impact encompassed them in a net.

"Nice shot," Hawkeye admitted just as he fired an arrow of his own. The arrow appeared to miss its target much to Oliver's delight. However, it ricocheted off the wall and bounced to the left piercing a man in heel.

"Nice shot," Oliver conceded.

"Guys we have a problem," Bart spoke over the radio.

"What?" Cap asked, catching his shield out of air.

"The weapons aren't here," he revealed.

"What? Are you sure?!"

"Positive, I've searched the warehouse fifty times and there's nothing here."

"He's right. They're not here," Clark added, concluding a scan of the warehouse with his x-ray vision.

"I don't understand, we have satellite footage showing men unloading crates off of a truck this afternoon," Fury explained. He pulled up said footage and played it.

"It must have been a decoy. There's no weapons here." Clark replied from his ear piece.

SHIELD agents raced through the warehouse, arresting everyone that needed to be.

"We failed," Clark sighed.

"Not entirely," Bart argued trying to look on the positive. "We did arrest a lot of guys and hopefully they'll spill and give us some insight on where the weapons really are."

"I guess, but I mean they're still out there and we need to find them before anyone gets hurt."

"And we will," Cap assured, coming to his friend's side.

 **METROPOLIS**

A man in a black suit sat at his desk, working away on his computer. Suddenly his phone rang disrupting his concentration.

"Hello?"

"Congratulations, your representative won the auction moments before SHIELD showed up. Luckily we had the foresight to deliver decoy boxes to the warehouse and keep the real weapons in a secret location. All we need now is for you to transfer the fifty million."

Lex Luthor smiled at the news. His master plan had begun.

Author's Note:

And that is the end of Steve's stay at the Kent farm (Even though almost none of the chapter was at the farm). Sorry if the mission didn't read very well, I had trouble writing it. Next arc Clark is going to Gotham city but he's not the only one.


	11. Chapter 11

"Good evening Gotham, this is Vicki Vale reporting live from outside the Gotham Entertainment Centre, currently hosting this year's Street Kids charity event. The richest and wealthiest people across America have been invited to the event with all proceeds being used to take kids off of the streets and giving them a home, education and life. Guests include Tony Stark, Lex Luthor and Oliver Queen. Despite being unable to attend Bruce Wayne has already donated an incredible ten million dollars to the charity."

Lex Luthor walked towards the entrance to the entertainment centre, the paparazzi's cameras flashed as they took dozens of photos of him and his fiancé Lana Lang. Suddenly, all the paparazzi turned as a white Audi pulled up.

"It's him!" One of the paparazzi called out. The camera's flashed as the door to the car opened and Tony Stark stepped out.

"Evening everyone!" Tony called out as he smiled at the crowd. Tony handed his keys to the valet and walked over to Lex, the smile never leaving his face.

"Lex, good to see you old buddy. Sorry to hear about your factories." Referencing the Luthorcorp factories that kept blowing up. "Do you have any idea who's behind the attacks?"

"We're closing in on the culprits," Lex replied coldly.

"And this must be your fiancé, Lana Lang. It's a pleasure to meet you Ms Lang."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr Stark."

"Please call me Tony," he requested.

"We really should be getting inside." Lex stated and led Lana to the entrance. Tony watched with a smile before heading inside himself.

From high up above, hidden by the clouds, Superman floated watching as Tony entered the building. Clark new something was going to happen tonight. An event with this many rich people in Gotham was sure to draw unwanted attention. It turned out he wasn't the only one with the same thought as he noticed a figure on top of a nearby building unseen by anyone but himself.

Batman watched from the shadows as Olive Queen arrived at the event.

"Batman." Without turning around Batman replied.

"Superman."

"You had the same thought as me. Someone's going to attack the place tonight."

"Of course, this is Gotham."

"I've been wanting to meet you for a while now. I wanted to thank you for your help in Manhattan. You were the one who closed the portal after all."

"I'm not the one who flew a nuclear missile through a portal."

"Yeah well, it couldn't have been done if we didn't work as a team. That's the second reason I wanted to speak to you. I wanted to offer you a position in the Avengers."

"No," Batman immediately replied. Clark looked surprised by his answer.

"No?"

"No."

"How come?"

"I work better alone. The rest of you would just get in my way."

"Well I'm not going to force you to join. Just wanted to make the offer incase you were interested. I was researching some of Gotham's most wanted. Do you have any idea who's going to attack tonight? Two face, Riddler, Scarecrow."

"Do you always talk this much?" Batman asked.

"I don't usually talk at all. Who would hear me at thirty thousand feet."

In the distance a loud thumping noise could be heard.

"You hear that?" Clark asked.

Without a word Batman looked in the direction of the sound.

"It's some kind of plant monster, looks like a giant fly trap" Clark explained, deactivating his x-ray vision.

"Ivy," Batman mumbled. "It's a distraction, she's trying to draw me out so she can attack the charity."

"Good thing there's two of us." Clark shot through the air, racing towards the monster as Batman turned back to the charity event.

Inside Tony made his way to the bar. "One single-malt scotch on the rocks," he requested.

"Make that two," came a voice. Tony smiled as Oliver Queen came to his side.

"Oliver Queen, it's been too long, how's business?"

"Oh you know the usual."

"Your drinks gentlemen."

"Thank you." The two billionare's tipped the bartender with a hundred-dollar bill each.

"Any news on the alien weapons?" Tony asked quietly.

"How do you know about that?"

"Because I'm me," Tony stated obviously.

"Still no word on them. Fury's been looking for them non-stop."

Much to Oliver's surprise who else but Lois Lane walked up to them notepad and pen in hand.

"Lois?"

"You two know each other?" Tony asked.

"We dated for a bit," Oliver explained.

"But it didn't work out because one of us has a commitment problem."

"Why are you here? How did you even get in?" Oliver asked desperately attempting to get away from the current topic of conversation.

"I have my ways," Lois replied with a smug smile. "And as for why, I'm here for work." Just as she said this Oliver recognised someone across the room.

"Well I'm sure Mr Stark would love to answer all your questions. If you'll excuse me."

"There he goes, running off again." Lois shook her head as Oliver left them.

"You look lovely." Oliver complimented a familiar red head. Natasha Romanov faced the blonde billionaire.

"Thank you Mr Queen."

"Would you care for a dance?" Oliver suggested holding out his hand. Natasha silently took his hand and let him lead her to the dance floor.

"What are you doing here?" Oliver whispered into her ear as they began to slow dance.

"Fury sent me and a team of agents as extra security," she explained.

"Really?" Oliver gave her a questioning look. "Fury sent you here for the sole purpose of extra security for this charity event."

"That's what I just said."

"Now why am I having such a hard time believing you? Surely you coming here doesn't have anything to do with a certain masked vigilante dressed as a bat."

Before Natasha could answer giant vines burst through the ground, causing panic and chaos. Black Widow reached for her leg holster, concealed by her dress and pulled out a gun. She began firing at the vines as did all the other security guards. However, their guns had little effect on the giant vines which struck at them. In a matter of seconds, the guards had been taken out. A vine raced for Natasha, however she rolled out of the way just in time to save herself.

Through a massive hole in the wall a vine had created walked the green skinned beauty, Poison Ivy.

"Evening everyone," she greeted the room. "Man," she spat in disgust, "you stand here claiming to be heroes by helping poor children all across America. But how can you call yourselves heroes when you destroy the very Earth we live on. You are not heroes, you are monsters! And for that you will all pay. Razor sharp thorns began to grow out of a vines and headed for Black Widow.

"Starting with you," she smiled wickedly. Just as the vine was about to strike the heroine a batarang dug deep into the side of it. The batarang flashed red for two seconds before exploding , destroying the vine. Batman flew into the room tackling Ivy to the ground.

"Let them go," Batman ordered.

"Oh Batman deer," Ivy laughed. "You never learn." A pair of vines raced towards him but were blasted away by a beam of energy. Everyone looked to see a suit of Iron Man armour fly into the room, controlled by Tony from his phone. The suit landed and Tony climbed inside of it.

"How are you going to do against two of us?" he asked.

"Men, you think your machines can solve everything." The vines attacked Tony, swiping at his suit. Batman jumped into the air, narrowly avoiding an incoming vine.

"Everybody out!" Oliver ordered leading people to the exit as Batman and Iron Man fought Ivy and her plants. Amidst all the chaos Lois managed to climb behind the bar. This was the story of a life time.

"Ivy's controlling the plants!" Batman shouted, throwing explosive batarangs into a nearby vine.

"We take her out we stop the vines." Batman tried to get close to Ivy but every time he did a new vine would attack him.

On the other side of town Clark battled Ivy's plant monster. A giant vine smashed into him, the sheer force of it sending him crashing into the ground. As he stood up the vine attacked again. However, this time he shot out a blast of heat vision incinerating the vine. The monster let out a painful wail before attacking again. Clark managed to dodge almost every attack. He smiled triumphantly as he slammed two vines together. What he didn't realise was the vine behind him. The vine wrapped around Superman and chucked the hero into its mouth. A few moments passed and it seemed like the plant creature had beaten the man of steel.

Suddenly the creature began to wail and thrash about, clearly in great pain. A beam of heat vision shot out from the top of the monster. The monster fell over lifeless. Out of the hole flew a victorious Superman

'I've battled meteor freaks, witches, androids, aliens and now giant plant monsters. I have officially seen it all.'

A barbed vine smashed into Iron Man sending him crashing into the wall.

"The suit can't take many more hits like that," Jarvis reported.

"Thanks for the info," Tony replied sarcastically as he picked himself up.

He looked up to see a vine about to attack him. Tony prepared to fight when it suddenly fell lifelessly to the ground. Iron Man looked around, noticing Batman looking similarly confused. Then he saw Natasha, standing over an unconscious Poison Ivy.

"Men," she smiled just as Superman arrived landing beside his friends.

Ten minutes later the GCPD arrived and took Ivy into custody. Superman, Iron man, Green arrow and Black Widow stood on a nearby rooftop.

"Where will Ivy be taken?" Tony asked.

"Arkham Asylum, it's a psychiatric hospital for the criminally insane," Widow replied.

"And let's hope she stays locked up. Did you see what she did to my suit!" Tony exclaimed.

"Hey, anyone know where Batman went?" Oliver asked, realising Batman was no longer with them.

A look of realisation came over Clark's face and he was about to take off when Romanov stopped him.

"Kent, Furry wants me to bring the Batman in for questioning. If you find him you have to bring him in."

"Ah ha!" Oliver exclaimed. "I knew there was another reason why you were in Gotham."

"Why does Furry want to question him?" Clark asked.

"That not for you to know," she replied.

"Well seeing as Furry didn't order me to bring him in I don't see why I have to." Natasha was about to reply when Clark took off, rocketing into the sky.

"That intolerable red and blue basted. Aren't you going to go after him?" she asked looking to Tony.

"Me? I'm exhausted. The only thing I'm doing is going home."

Clark smiled as his super hearing picked up on the rest of Natasha's comment. As he raced through the sky he noticed a black jet in the distance. The truth was he'd never lost track of Batman he'd been listening to the jet's engine since he left.

Batman flew through the night sky, thinking over Ivy's attack. Suddenly there was a knock on his windshield. Without even looking he already knew who it was. Switching the jet to auto pilot Batman ejected from the plane. He then began to race towards the ground. As he broke through the clouds he began to glide, landing safely on a nearby building. Superman landed gently beside him.

"SHIELD's looking for you," Clark warned. "I probably shouldn't be telling you this but they've got their best operative out to retrieve you, Black Widow."

"She doesn't concern me," Batman stated.

"You may not want to join the team but you can't deny the fact that you needed our help tonight. If you ever need any of us, we'll be there." Clark stuck out his hand offering it to the Dark Knight.

"Likewise." Batman took Clark's hand and they shook.

The next day Lex Luthor sat in his office reading an article in the Inquisitor written by Lois Lane. The title read World's Finest. It was followed by a photo of Superman and Batman standing next to each other. Lex watched his computer screen as it showed news footage of the attack. He paid particular attention to Poison Ivy.

'Very interesting,' he thought to himself. 'She'll go nicely with the others."

Author's Note:

This chapter was extremely hard to write. Every time I wrote it I would hate it and rewrite it all over again. Finally, after numerous re-writes I came to the chapter you read, hopefully you all liked it.

I've started a poll on who Clark should be paired. I didn't put Black Widow as an option because it's done in a fair amount of other stories and writing that relationship doesn't interest me at the moment. Not saying it can't happen in the future, just saying it won't happen now. If there's a character that you aren't able to vote for leave a review with your suggestion.


	12. Chapter 12

**Gotham City**

Commissioner Gordon stood on top of the GCPD building, slowly sipping his coffee as he patiently waited. Beside him was the infamous bat-signal, shining brightly in the night sky.

"Commissioner." Gordon turned around to see Batman standing behind him.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to that," he commented as he switched off the bat signal. "Ivy's being transferred to Bell Reve, in Metropolis," he revealed.

"Why?" Batman asked, he may not show it but he was greatly angered at this revelation.

"I'm not sure. Just know the order came from high up. But that's not the reason why I called you. He's back," Gordon revealed. Batman's hands clenched into fists as he immediately knew who Gordon was referring to. "The water in the fountain at Old Forest Park turned green. When we got there the only thing in the water was this." He held up an evidence bag with a joker playing card inside. "He's been missing almost eight months now. I hoped we'd never see him again."

"We'll stop him Jim, we always do."

"At what cost?"

Gordon's eyes suddenly went wide and a look of surprise came over his face. Batman slowly spun around to face the new arrival.

"Superman."

"Batman." Clark stuck his hand out to the Commissioner and they shook.

"What brings you to Gotham, Superman?" Gordon asked.

"I was flying by and thought I should see how our buddy Bats was doing," Clark joked. In response Batman fired a grappling hook into the air and soared into the sky.

"Have good evening sir," Clark farewelled, before flying after Batman.

"We agreed we'd help each other only when needed," Batman reminded Clark as he landed beside him.

"We did, but I figured that flying by wouldn't hurt. What did the Commissioner have to say?"

"Ivy's being transferred to Belle Reeve."

"What else?" Clark asked.

"Nothing," Batman responded as he pushed a button on his utility belt.

"You do know I have super hearing right?"

"This doesn't concern you."

"I can help." The Bat wing appeared through the clouds, hovering just above them.

"You can help by staying out of my way!" Batman snapped

Knowing Batman wasn't going to let him in on any more information Clark took to the skies, heading back to Smallville.

Later that night Batman stood on a gargoyle overlooking the city, thinking over this new information. Nearby a squad of six SHIELD agents watched through a pair of night vision goggles.

"This is Alpha leader; we have the target in sight."

"Move in," Came Black Widow's response. The team of six prepared their weapons and began to move in. Black Widow on the other side of the target, prepared her own team of six. The two teams approached the target. Alpha Leader reactivated his night vision goggles only to discover Batman was gone. A sudden force pulled him to the side and into the shadows.

Black Widow clenched her fists in anger when she realised Batman was gone.

"Alpha Leader where is he?" She demanded. No response.

"Alpha Leader?" Natasha's eye's widened in shock. As she looked at the surrounding agents she realised half were missing.

"Eye's open," she ordered. "He's got to be around here somewhere." An agent approached the edge of the roof. He peered onto the street below, nothing. He looked up just as a black boot smashed into his face. Two nearby guards were immediately taken down followed closely by another two. Natasha raced across the roof, reaching the vigilante just as he knocked out yet another guard.

"Freeze!" she shouted aiming her gun at him. Batman didn't move, he didn't even seem scared that she was holding a gun to him. "You're under arrest."

"Who's going to stop me?" Batman asked. Natasha looked around and realised she was the only conscious member of her team. As much as she hated to admit it, he was good. She looked back just as Batman swung at her. She barely managed to dodge and followed with an attack of her own. The two traded blows, each one blocking the others attacks. Finally, Natasha swept the legs out from under him and pinned him to the ground.

"Got you," she stated triumphantly.

"Not quite," Batman replied. Black Widow was suddenly launched backwards and sent crashing in an air conditioning unit. She fell to the ground unconscious as Batman picked himself up. He walked over to Natasha a collected his zip line he'd placed on her.

Ten minutes later Batman flew towards the Batcave, having done enough for one night.

"Barbara, I'm on my way to the cave." Batman reported through the radio.

"What did Dad have to say?" A female voice asked. Batman paused, his grip tightening on the jet's controls.

"He's back." In the Batcave, Barabara Gordon sat at the Bat computer, a look of horror on her face.

"Oh God."

 **Sahara Desert**

Two blurs sped across the Sahara Desert, racing against each other. One blur was red and blue whilst the other was surrounded by golden lightning. Clark Kent and Bart Allen smiled at each other as they pushed themselves to go even faster. Just to tease him Bart spun around and began to run backwards. With a smile Clark broke free of gravity and began to race forwards as he flew. However, not matter how fast he raced, Clark could never outrun the fastest man alive. A look of surprise came over Clark's face as he began to catch up to Bart. He had to be joking with him. As Clark flew closer he realized the lighting around Bart was glitching on and off. Bart too had noticed and was looking at himself in concern. The duo came to a stop and Bart looked over himself.

"What was that?" Clark asked.

"Not sure," Bart replied. "I was whoopin your ass like usual and then I just slowed down. I couldn't control it."

"Do you feel alright?"

"I feel fine."

"We should have you checked out. You know we really need a place where we can test our powers, a place to train. Perhaps I'll talk to Tony about it."

"Sounds good, race you to Stark Tower," Bart suggested eagerly.

"You sure it's a good idea for you to be running?" Bart Began to vibrate his hands. "Good as new," he smiled.

"Fine," Clark conceded. "But if your powers freak out halfway there I will carry you." Bart looked at him in horror.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"I would," Clark smiled.

"In that case…readysetgo!" Bart blurted out before running off in his usual streak of lightning.

 **Gotham City**

"He got away sir," Natasha reported to Fury over her radio. From the helicarrier Fury pinched his nose in annoyance.

"You've been after him for two weeks now, how is it that you still haven't caught him?" Fury asked.

"Whoever this Batman is he's well trained. He's the best fighter I've ever come across," Natasha admitted.

"A forceful approach isn't working. I've sent a file to you with instructions. You are to follow these precisely upon your next meeting with the Bat. Fury out." Natasha opened said file and read through her new orders.

 **Manhattan**

Oliver Queen stood next to Tony Stark in front of a large crowd of reporters.

"…and it is because of the tragic events that took place in this great city that together Mr Stark and myself are donating a combined one hundred million dollars for the purpose of its repair. And we're not the only ones. The wealthiest people from across the world are funding the campaign to rebuild this great city. Are there any questions?" The sea of reporters in front of them shot up their hands, desperately attempting to get their questions answered.

From Stark Tower, Victor Stone watched the speech live on T.V. He looked back at the hologram in front of him which was displaying what appeared to be a suit of Iron Man armour. A smile came to his face as an idea came to his head. 'Sonic Cannon.'

"I still got it!" Exclaimed a voice. He turned around to see Impulse with his hands above his head and a smile from ear to ear. A few seconds later Superman flew into the building landing beside the young speedster.

"I thought you were going to take it easy."

"I was."

"Hey Vic," Clark greeted the cyborg as he took off his red jacket. "Where's Tony?" he wandered, noticing the billionaire wasn't around.

"Press conference," Vic replied, shutting down the hologram he was working on. "What's up?"

"We were thinking, we really need a place where we can test and train our powers. Someplace that isn't run by SHIELD. Our own, base of operations."

"Sounds like a good idea," Victor agreed. "Did you have anything particular in mind?"

Half an hour later Tony and Oliver walked into Stark tower.

"And a hot tub." They heard a voice in the distance. They entered a room to find Clark, Bart and Victor surrounded around a hologram.

"What's going on?" Tony asked as he and Oliver made their way to the bar.

"We've got something to show you," Bart stated excitedly. A hologram of a building appeared in the centre of the room.

"Avengers Tower!" Bart exclaimed.

"Avenger's Tower?" Oliver queried.

"Yeah. You know a place where we can train, meet up, assign missions, have party's," Bart blurted out.

"A base of operations," Clark explained. Tony looked over the hologram, impressed with the concept and design of the building.

"Just one problem," he realised. "There's no hot tub."

 **Author's Note:**

With this chapter I wanted to go with something showing where a lot of the characters were at right now before getting into a specific story arc.

The results for my pole on who Clark should be paired with ended in a tie between Barbara and Sif. However, I've decided to go with Barbara as out of the two that one interests me the most and I think will be the most fun to write.

In reference to mmat's question, Personally it would be a very tough battle especially with each being as powerful as they are but if I had to pick one I would have to go with Doomsday.


	13. Chapter 13

Batman glided towards the GCPD building, the infamous bat signal shining brightly in the night sky. However, the man standing beside the signal was not Commissioner Gordon, instead Superman waited for the Bats arrival.

"Didn't know how else to call you," Superman explained, turning off the signal as Batman landed in front of him.

"What is it?" Batman asked getting straight to the point.

"Ivy's being transferred tomorrow, I've got a bad feeling something's going to happen."

"Most likely."

"So you'll be watching over her transfer?"

"No," he replied much to Clark's surprise. "I've got more important things to take care of. I do have someone watching over it though," he revealed.

"Who?" Clark asked. Suddenly a black figure landed in a crouch position beside Batman.

"What an entrance," the new person whispered, with only Clark hearing. They stood up to reveal a women dressed in similar costume to Batman's. It was black, with yellow gloves, belts and boots. The bat symbol across her chest was the same yellow. Her green eyes where visible through the black mask she wore and her shoulder length, red hair fell out the back of it.

"Superman, this is Batgirl," Batman introduced.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," he greeted her.

"Likewise," she replied, with excitement.

"Batgirl will be overseeing Ivy's transfer tomorrow." Clark couldn't help but notice the roll of Batgirl's eyes.

"Well, I look forward to seeing you there."

"You sure I'm needed if you're going to be there?" Batgirl wandered.

"I enjoy the company," he replied with a smile.

The door to roof slammed open and Natasha Romanov walked out.

"Is it just me or is this rooftop starting to get crowded?" Batgirl asked causing Clark to lightly chuckle.

"Batman," Widow called out, "And Bat…girl," she wandered.

"That'd be me."

"I'm just here to talk." As a sign of good faith she raised her hands in front of her.

"Director Fury of SHIELD has requested a meeting with you. Nothing more than that. As soon as the meetings over you're free to go," she explained.

"Tell Fury I've had enough of his games. The only reason he wants to meet is because he doesn't know anything about me and he can't stand it." After saying what he needed to Batman took his leave followed by Batgirl.

Clark and Natasha watched as the duo disappeared into the night.

"How you been?" she asked, walking up to him.

"Busy. Between stopping alien invasions, tracking down alien weaponry, fighting giant plant monsters and helping rebuild Manhattan I feel like I never get time out of this suit."

"At least you're doing something productive. Fury's had me on this freaking bat case for weeks now. You know how far I've come in that time?" Clark shook his head. "You just saw it. I've had multiple teams try to take him out but he's too good. Luckily, tonight's meeting was Fury's last ditch efforts. We've tried force, we've tried talking, there's not much more we can do. Especially when he keeps hospitalising our men."

"Why does Fury want to speak to him so badly?"

"The exact reason Batman said. Honestly we know nothing about him and Fury can't stand it." Clark let out a small laugh. "What?"

"You almost sound like you admire him."

"Whoever he is, he's impressive. He can fight better than anyone I've ever met before." Clark watched her curiously, much to Natasha's annoyance.

"What?" she demanded.

"Nothing," Clark replied with a smile. "You hear about that Air Force test pilot who crashed in the desert?"

"Yeah, tragic," she responded. "Seriously Clark, you should take some time off," she suggested. "You've haven't stopped working since the whole mess with Loki began."

"I don't need to rest, I'm powered by the sun."

"That's not what I mean."

Clark starred across the city, thinking over her words.

 **BATCAVE**

"But I can help," Batgirl argued.

"The answer is still no," Batman replied firmly.

"But if Superman's going to be there what's the point of me being there? I can help you instead!" she argued.

"Barbara." Batgirl was surprised by how soft his voice suddenly became. "Please, stay out of this case," he begged.

"Okay," she reluctantly conceded. "I'll stay out of it but I'm here for you. We all are." Barbara reminded him before heading towards the exit.

Once alone in the cave Bruce walked over to a glass case displaying an old Robin suit. A pained expression came over his face as the memories flooded into his mind.

 **KENT FARM SMALLVILLE**

Clark pourd Shelby's food into a bowl. He wasn't staying for long, as soon as Shelby had eaten he was flying back to Manhattan and helping to rebuild the city. A car door closing shut caught his attention. Who was visiting at this time of night? Could be SHIELD with a mission for him, or it could be Cap, who'd been considering spending more time at the farm. Clark's hopes were shattered when he activated his x-ray vision. Racing upstairs he changed out of his costume and into his regular clothes. Putting on his glasses and making the final changes to his hair style Clark exited the house.

"What are you doing here, Lex?" Clark demanded.

"No hello, how are you?" Lex asked sarcastically. Clark crossed his arms in annoyance.

"Don't worry, I don't expect much of you anymore," he practically spat. A smug smile spread across Lex's face. "Ahh, the Kent farm. I have so many fond memories of this place…"

"Why are you here?" Clark asked again. Much to Clark's surprise Lex handed him an envelope. Clark ripped the envelope open and began to read the letter inside. His eyes widened in shock, it was an invitation to Lex and Lana's wedding.

"Don't look so surprised Clark, Lana still cares about you, I know that. And I know what it would mean to her having you there."

"Is that really what you want, Lex?" Clark questioned.

"What I want? What I want is to make Lana happy for the rest of her life," he replied, sounding surprising genuine. "And I want you to be there on our wedding day to see what you lost."

"Is that what Lana is to you Lex? A game?!"

"I love Lana and I'll do anything for her. It's just added bonus that I'll have the women you've always dreamed of." With that said Lex began to walk back to his car.

"Oh and make sure you RSVP. We need a head count for the reception!" he called over his shoulder.

As soon as Lex left Clark ran into the barn and smashed his fist through a wooden beam. Lex was a monster and Lana deserved better. Hopefully Lex would be exposed for 33.1, his experimentations on the meteor infected. Unfortunately, Oliver hadn't been able to get much information on it lately, Lex was being extra careful.

His night having being ruined, Clark grabbed his suit and took off into the sky. In an instant he'd broken the sound barrier and was pushing himself even faster. As helpful as his powers were, at times they were also a curse. For example, right now all he wanted to do was blow off some steam, he wanted to punch something as hard as he could, let his anger and frustration out. But he couldn't, he was forced to hold back his true strength in every situation.

Poison Ivy, locked in a specially designed containment cell was loaded on to the prison truck that would transport her from Arkham Asylum to Belle Reve. As it drove two military trucks lead the way. Behind the transport truck were another two military trucks. Finally, behind them all was Batgirl, riding a black and gold motor bike, designed by Batman himself.

"Let me get this straight. We're transferring one of the craziest super villains around and we don't even get the bat, we get his sidekick," the driver complained.

"I don't think you'll have to worry much longer," the passenger replied starring into the side mirror. The driver looked out the mirror and couldn't believe his eyes. Flying down from the sky was Superman.

"Morning," Clark greeted the heroine as he landed and began to run alongside her.

"Hey Supes," she replied. They travelled in silence for almost half as hour and Barabra noticed the sad looks Superman had on his face.

"You seem upset," Barbara noticed. Clark looked surprised at himself.

"I'm fine."

"You wanna talk about it?" she offered. In response Superman sped up leaving Batgirl behind him.

"See ya Batm oh I mean Superman."

A few hours passed and the transfer was going smoothly. Superman and Batgirl had travelled in silence the whole ride, following closely behind the transport truck. Suddenly the trucks at the front began to swerve uncontrollably. Clark rocketed ahead and caught the cars just before they crashed. The transport truck screeched to a halt as Superman made sure the drivers were safe.

"Keep moving!" Clark shouted. Just as he got the words out a sudden, tremendous force smashed into him. Superman was sent skidding across the ground leaving a large trench in the road. He looked up to find a man with short, brown hair, green eyes, and a scar on his right eyebrow. He was dressed in a fully body, dark leather suit, a black belt, and combat boots. The attacker took a step towards the transport truck when a set of bolas wrapped around him.

"Sorry buddy can't let you take that truck!" Batgirl called out from her bike. In a blur, a second figure appeared beside the man. The new person was female with long blonde hair and brown eyes. She wore the same type of outfit as the man.

Effortlessly the soldier snapped out of the bolas and the two soldiers proceeded towards the transport truck. Clark rocketed towards the attackers and tackled into the man. The two went flying through the sky, beating on each other as they flew. Batgirl tossed several batarangs straight at the female attacker. The attacker effortlessly raised her arm and the batarangs stopped midair. With a slight flick of the wrist she sent the batarangs racing back towards Batgirl. Batgirl ducked out of the way, with only one batarang grazing her left arm. Batgirl raced down the road on her bike, the attacker running after her. She looked behind her to discover the women wasn't anywhere to be seen. She screeched to a halt wandering where the women could've gone. An invisible hand suddenly punched Batgirl off the bike and sent her crashing into the ground. The woman became visible again, standing beside the crashed Bat Bike. Quickly typing a command from a device in her belt Batgirl took cover behind one of the military trucks. Her bike blew up, in a massive ball of fire. Batgirl smiled triumphantly as the women went flying through the air. The women slowly stood up, the explosion seemingly wounded her. Batgirl approached her in a fighting stance.

"Stand down!" Batgirl ordered. In response the women turned invisible again. Batgirl looked around trying to cover every angle. An invisible hand wrapped itself around her throat and before Batgirl could react she was thrown into the side of the transport truck, creating a large dent in the side. As she fell to the ground the now visible attacker picked her up, again by the throat and slammed her against the transport truck, creating an even bigger dent in its side. Batgirl's vision began to fade as she struggled for breath, unable to break out of the woman's iron grip.

A loud bang filled the air.

"Let go of her!" A soldier ordered re-cocking his shotgun. The women turned her head to find eighteen soldiers aiming their guns at her. She tossed Batgirl aside and fearlessly approached them. They opened fire but it had no effect on the super soldier before them. Batgirl looked up, clutching her side in pain, her vision still blurry, just in time to see fire shoot out of the woman's hands and engulf the soldiers.

"No!" she cried, too weak to do anything.

Superman took a punch to the stomach followed immediately by a punch to the face. The soldier went to punch him again, but this time Clark leaned back. Just as the attacker's arm became fully extended he grabbed it and took off, flying backwards he flipped over and began smashing the soldier into the ground. Taking off into the sky Clark rocketed upwrads before slamming the soldier into the ground. An explosion echoed in the distance. Clark looked back to transport to find the female soldier shooting fire at the soldiers.

In an instant he was by their side using his super breath to extinguish the fire. Clark shoulder charged the women and began to fight her. They ended up one the ground with Clark pinning her arms above her head. The women put her knees to her chest and kicked Clark off of her. Superman smashed into the transport truck flying right into Poison Ivy's cell. In an instant he shot out and continued to fight, unaware that he'd just broken Ivy's cell. Poison Ivy smiled to herself as she broke free from her remaining constraints. Amidst all the commotion she climbed out of the back of the truck and an into the surrounding forest.

The women held Superman to the ground and beat him down. However, every time she punched she was becoming noticeably weaker. Clark realising this, blasted her off of him with his heat vision. As she picked her herself up he gave her a super strong punch to the side of the head, sending her crashing into a nearby truck. The women stood up for a few seconds before falling to the ground unconscious and defeated. Superman clutched his side as he began to heal from his severe beating. Just when he thought it was over the male soldier raced behind him and began to attack. As they fought Clark discovered, like the female, the male attacker was becoming weaker. However, he was still strong enough to pose a serious threat.

"Hey asshole!" Batgirl shouted, leaning against the transport truck for support. As he looked up to face her she threw several batarangs at him. Just as the women did earlier the man raised his hand and stopped the batarangs just before they hit him. The batarangs began flashing red for a second before exploding right in his face. He was sent him flying off of Superman and crashed into the ground, unconscious. Clark stood and approached the transport truck. "Is it over? Please tell me it's over," Batgirl begged, her whole body feeling new levels of pain. "What is it?" she asked noticing Clark starring at the truck.

"Ivy's gone," he revealed. Clark scanned the area, unable to find any trace of her.

"So we went through all that for nothing?!" she cried.

In a secret facility a male soldier dressed in the same black leather suit carried and unconscious Poison Ivy over his shoulder. He marched with purpose down the halls until he came across a specific lab. He placed her body on a lab table and strapped her in.

"Mission accomplished. Standing by for further instructions," her announced snapping to attention.

"What went wrong with the others?" Lex Luthor demanded a scientist, watching from behind a pane of glass. A short man with balding, grey hair scanned through files on his computer.

"Their bodies weren't able to maintain the constant stress of using their powers so frequently and began to weaken as their bodies deteriorated from exhaustion," he explained. "What should we do about them?"

"You've gathered all the information needed from them?" Lex queried.

"Yes," the scientist replied.

"Then leave no trace." The scientist immediately began typing a command into the computer.

Back at the transport, Clark's hearing picked up on a faint beeping.

"Get away from them!" he cried realizing it was coming from the attackers. Moving as fast as he could he grabbed the two soldiers and chucked them high into the air. Just as they broke through the tree line they erupted into a massive explosion, destroying any evidence they could've gotten from the bodies. The day having been a total loss, Superman farwelled the guards, grateful none had been to seriously injured in the attack, picked Batgirl up in his arms and began flying her back to Gotham City.

They flew in silence for most the journey, it wasn't until Gotham appeared over the horizon that they first spoke.

"I'm sorry," Clark apologized. "For being so rude earlier. I had a really rough night," he explained.

"It okay," Batgirl forgave him. They flew in silence for a few minutes. "What happened?" she wandered. Clark paused, not sure whether to tell her or not. He figured he might as well, she did save him today.

"There's this guy I know, we used to be friends, a long time ago," he stressed. He came by last night and invited me to his wedding."

"Okay?"

"The problem is, he's marrying the women I've loved since I was a kid. He knows how I feel about her and came by last night to rub it in my face. His exact words were, I want you to be there on our wedding day to see what you lost."

"What an asshole." Once again they flew in silence. "Are you going to go?" she eventually asked him. Clark seemed to think this over for a while.

"No, I won't give him the satisfaction."

"What if I came with you?" she suggested. Clark looked at her in confusion. "I mean he wants to rub it in your face that he's marrying the women you've always wanted right? So, what better way to get back at him then by showing him you've moved on," she explained, causing Clark to look extremely nervous. "It's not like we'll be going on an actual date. It'll just be a way to get back at this guy."

"Thanks for the offer, but I think I'm going to have to pass. Now, where can I drop you off?" he asked as they reached Gotham.

"There's fine," she decided pointing at a nearby building. Superman lowered her down and said goodbye. "Well, see ya around Supes," she Farewelled.

"Clark, my names Clark," he revealed with a smile.

"Barbara," she replied. With that Superman took off into the sky.

 **STARK TOWER**

Later that day Superman flew into Stark tower where Bart and Victor were.

"Clark, we saw what happened on the news!" Bart exclaimed, being the first to realise Clark had arrived.

"What were they?" Vic asked.

"Not sure," Clark replied. "Some kind of super soldier and not the Captain America kind."

"Any clue who was behind the attack?"

"I haven't got any proof but I can take a pretty good guess. All the powers the soldiers had, I've seen before. They all belonged to people infected my Kryptonite."

"Lex," Vic and Bart said in union.

 **BATCAVE**

Barbara sat on a bench as Alfred Pennyworth, the trusted butler to the Wayne family, patched up her wounds.

"These injuries are beyond what I can do here. I'm afraid we're going to have to emit you into a hospital."

"No, I'm fine," Barbara argued.

"And how would Barbara Gordon explain how her injuries were treated without going to a hospital?"

"Fine," she conceded.

"Guess the mission was more dangerous then you thought," Barbara teased as Bruce starred at the computer in silence. "At least Superman was fun to talk to," she mumbled.

"Any leads on the Joker?" she asked.

"None," he replied. "He keeps showing signs he's around but there isn't any connection between them." Images of possible Joker sightings appeared on the computer.

"You'll catch him. You always do. You are Batman after all," she encouraged him. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to the hospital apparently." With that she left, leaving Bruce starring at the computer.

 **HELICARRIER**

Clark stood amongst Nick Fury, Agent Hill and the rest of the Avengers in the Helicarrier.

"…that's when I heard a faint beeping. So I chucked them in the air and they exploded." Clark finished the story of what happened that day.

"And you believe Lex Luthor's behind the attack?" Steve asked.

"Yes. We know he's experimenting with the meteor infected and the soldiers that attacked both had powers I've seen from meteor infected I've stopped in the past. You have to arrest him," Clark urged Fury.

"I would, except Luthor has deep connections with the U.S. government. If I get anywhere near Luthor he could easily avoid jail. Our best bet is keep a close eye on him and wait," Fury decided.

"For how long?" Oliver demanded. "We're just going to sit around here while he's out there experimenting on people?"

"Until the appropriate time there's nothing we can do. Meeting adjourned."

"Well this blows," Bart complained as they walked to a jet that would take them home.

"Tell me about it," Victor added.

"How have you been feeling Bart?" Clark wandered. "Any more speed problems?"

"Nope," Bart smiled as he began running circles around them.

"Good as new. What about you?"

"What about me?" Clark wandered.

"Clark when was the last time you took some time off?"

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?"

"He's got a point Boy Scout," Arthur added. "You've been doing more work than all of us put together."

"Guys I'm fine," Clark insisted.

"What you need is a holiday," Tony suggested, walking up to the group. "No one's going to fault you for not being around every second of every day."

"Thanks for the concern guys but really I'm fine," Clark insisted.

 **MANHATTAN**

Later in the day, as Superman rebuilt the city, he noticed people looking at him in distrust. He'd slowly gotten used to it. People were afraid of him, of what he could do. That's why he was doing so much, he wanted to show people they didn't need to be afraid of him or any of the other Avengers. They were here to help. He noticed a rally holding signs, angrily chanting about disassembling he Avengers. Clark flew down to them, startling the crowd.

"The Avengers are here to help you all. We're not you enemy," he explained. The crowd starred at him, suddenly terrified that a super was in front of them.

"Your dangerous," One man spoke up. The others began mumbling their agreements.

"Your just as bad as those things that attacked the city!" Another cried. Clark couldn't help but feeling annoyed at their claims.

"I bet those super soldiers were your friends!"

"Yeah!" the group shouted. Clark, sick of all their crap took into the sky. Clark rocketed through the air. After everything he'd done, after everything the Avengers did, this was how they were repaid. Clark clenched his fists in anger. Did these people even understand what would happen if they weren't around. What would happen if Clark was like Lex or Loki. He came to a sudden halt. What was he thinking? These people had every right to be afraid. After seeing what they did it was more than understandable. Clark let out a long sigh. His friends were right, he'd been working to hard, he needed to take time off. He began to fly home thinking over what to do.

Clark typed away at his computer back in his room, Lex's wedding invitation beside him. Lana was getting married and he couldn't change that. He needed to move on and taking a break would help him get over her. He smiled as he finished typing his RSVP when an idea popped into his head.

 _I will be bringing a plus one._ He added at the end of the email before sending it. Clark looked over to where his Superman suit laid on his bed. He knew he said he'd take time off but there was one thing left he had to do.

Barbara laid on her hospital bed flicking through the channels on T.V. Finding nothing to watch she switched it off and chucked the remote aside. She looked around, incredibly bored at being forced to stay at the hospital all night. A knock on her door peaked her interest. She was surprised when a man she didn't recognize walked in. He wore a blue buttoned up shirt, long black pants and wide brimmed glasses.

"How you feeling?" he asked.

"Fine, bored mostly," she replied. "Sorry, do I know you?" He smiled back at her. Pulling his glasses off he revealed his face. She couldn't believe it.

"Superman?" she whispered as Clark took a seat beside her. "How'd you find me?"

"Your one of three Barbara's that've have been admitted since we came back and considering one of them is seventy-six and the other is ten it was a pretty safe bet which one you were."

"Nice detective work Scooby. So, what brings you here?"

"You remember your offer?" She nodded in response. "I'm here to take you up on it."

Author's Note:

And that's chapter 13. A lot went down and I've set a lot up for future chapters. Hope you all had fun and next chapter will be about Lex and Lana's wedding.


	14. Chapter 14

Clark looked out onto the farm. It had been a week since he'd visited Barabara at the hospital and decided to take time off and so far he was enjoying himself. He hadn't done much, besides farm chores, there was the occasional meet up with Chloe but he'd mostly kept to himself. He was surprised when Chloe revealed that after Lois's piece about Superman and Batman stopping Poison Ivy, she'd managed to get a job at the Daily Planet. After just a week Clark could feel the stress leaving his body. It felt good getting back into his old life. It reminded him of who he was and why he did what he did. He smiled and patted Shelby as the canine ran to his side. Suddenly, at the other end of the farm a beam of energy shot from the sky, smashing into the ground. After a few seconds Thor stepped out from the beam of energy and it shot back into the air, disappearing just as suddenly as it had appeared.

"Thor," Clark greeted the Asgardian with a smile.

"Kal-El," he replied, embracing Clark in a hug. "It's good to see you friend."

"Don't get me wrong, I'm glad to see you but why are you here?" Clark wandered.

"I am here bearing great news," Thor announced. "After returning to Asgard I spoke to my father and told him the story of our adventure together. He was just as surprised to discover your existence as I was. He's asked that I invite you to Asgard." Clark looked at him in shock.

"You want me to go to Asgard?" he asked in disbelief, looking up into the sky.

"Yes," Thor replied with a smile.

"I'm honoured really but I'm not sure if it's such a good idea."

"Why not?"

"It's just that, I've never really left Earth. After coming here of course."

"Then now is the perfect time to start. In Asgard you will be amongst friends. Kal-El, the people of Asgard want to meet the man who saved Midgard."

"Still, Clark Kent can't just leave Earth. People will wander where I went."

"Then give them an explanation," Thor suggested.

Clark thought this over for a few moments. What was the harm in Clark going, after all it would be nice to meet people who knew his race. After carefully thinking about it Clark agreed to go to Asgard, much to Thor's delight. Clark made a few phone calls to his friends, explaining that he was going to be away for a couple of days and made sure Shelby had enough food and water whilst he was gone.

"What do I need to bring?" Clark asked as Thor waited in his kitchen shoving a chicken wing into his mouth.

"Mmm, these creatures you have on Earth, they're quite delicious," he noted.

"Thanks, they're called chickens," Clark explained with a laugh. "Someday I'll take you to KFC. So what do I need to bring to Asgard?" he asked again.

"Nothing, everything you need will be supplied for you."

"Well, I guess I'm ready then." The duo walked out into Clarks backyard wearing nothing but his classic jeans, blue shirt and red jacket.

"Heimdall!" Thor called out. Suddenly, the beam of energy shot from the sky and enveloped the two. Clark watched in amazement as the universe raced passed them in a blur. There was a flash of light and Clark and Thor walked out of a portal into a golden room. Clark looked around in amazement at the golden room.

"Heimdall," Thor greeted the guardian of Asgard's Bifrost. "Allow me to introduce to you Krypton's sole survivor, Kal-El." Clark gave him an awkward wave.

"Kal-El, it's a pleasure to meet you," he greeted Clark.

"Um, thanks," Clark replied, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Come Kal, there is many who wish to meet you," Thor insisted, leaving the golden room. Clark nodded farewell to Heimdall before following Thor. Clark's jaw dropped as his eyes fell on the beautiful city and the end of a rainbow bridge before them. Thor laughed at Clark's stunned silence.

"Come," Thor insisted as he swung his hammer before shooting into the sky and flying towards Asgard. Clark snapping out of his shock took off and followed Thor threw the sky. Below them Clark noticed kids playing, people selling items at a market and people training, fighting each other and cleaning weapons. They looked up waving to Thor and giving Clark curious looks. Eventually they reach the city and landed on a large balcony. They then proceeded to walk down a long hallway, finally coming to a closed door. Thor opened the door revealing a large room consisting of a bed, cupboards, a full body mirror and a balcony.

"This will be your room, during your stay here," Thor explained. "Now before we meet Odin, you will need to change." Clark raised an eyebrow at him. Thor simply pointed at the cupboard.

"There are matters I need to attend to. I will be back soon." As Thor left Clark took a look at his new room.

'Well this is…nice,' Clark thought to himself. He walked onto the balcony and looked out across the city. Below him he noticed a kids running around playing together. It brought a smile to his face, seeing the kids enjoying themselves. It reminded him of simpler times, times before alien invasions, teams of heroes and Supermen. He walked back inside and decided to check out the cupboard Thor pointed out earlier. Opening the cupboard, he revealed a golden suit of armour with a red cape flowing from the back of it. On the chest plate of the armour was his family crest. Clark was stunned, the armour was beautiful. He detached the chest piece and held it in his arm, slowly tracing his finger over the symbol. This symbol means something, more than just representing his family. It's a symbol of hope for the people of Earth, something for them to look up to, to strive towards. And although some people may see him as a threat, a monster or a danger to society he will always be there for them. Deciding he didn't want to get on Odin's bad side he thought it best to put on the armour.

It started with a blue suit, the red cape was attached to the back of it. The suit reached down to his wrists and ankles, on the chest was his families crest in red and yellow. Next he slipped into a pair of red boots. He tried putting on the pieces of armour but was struggling quite a bit. There was a knock at the door just as his wrist guard slipped off for the tenth.

"Yeah!" he called out in frustration. A lady walked in with long black hair and red armour, raising an eyebrow at Clark struggling with the armour.

"Is Thor here?" she asked.

"He was here a moment ago. Said he had to take of some business then he'll be back. Your welcome to wait."

"Thank you. Would you like some assistance?" She offered.

"Very much," he replied. She walked over to him and began effortlessly attaching the armour to him. "Thanks. What's your name?" he asked.

"Sif," she replied. "So, you're Kal-El. Thor's spoken very highly of you," she revealed.

"Really?"

"Indeed, he claims you're a true warrior. Brave, honourable and courageous, he's proud to have fought alongside you."

"Well, I'm proud to have fought with him too." He smiled as she finished putting on the armour.

"Thanks for the help."

"Ah, I see you're ready to go." Thor called out from the entrance. "Come, it is time to meet Odin." Clark looked back to Sif.

"Wish me luck."

As they walked towards the great hall Clark couldn't help but feel out of place in this armour. As soon as this meeting was over he was getting rid of the suit. Sure he was grateful but it just wasn't him.

"Here we are," Thor announced opening two giant doors. Clark took a deep breath and followed Thor into the hall. Immediately Clark noticed the man sitting on a throne at the end of the room. The others in the room watched in amazement, going silence at seeing a Kryptonian. The duo came to a stop at the foot of the throne. Clark was so shocked he didn't notice Thor kneel beside him.

"Kal," Thor whispered. Clark quickly kneeled, looking down awkwardly, the whole time Odin watched him closely.

"Father, this is Kal-El," Thor introduced, with a smile as they stood up. They stood in silence for a few seconds, Odin studying every feature of Clark. He began to feel really nervous, did he do something wrong, maybe he should kneel again.

"Kal-El," Odin spoke. "I am sorry for the loss of your home world. For centuries Asgardians and Kryptonian have worked with one another. We fought together in numerous wars and made friends with their people. I had the privilege of visiting Krypton numerous times, I watched its people grow and evolve. I even knew your parents, your father was a brilliant scientists and your mother an incredible woman. If Krypton hadn't met its end so tragically you would have been raised by amazing people."

"Thank you sir, that means a lot. And although I may not have been raised by my Lara and Jor-El my Earth parents have done a good job of raising me and I'm proud to be there son."

The rest of evening went buy fast, they had a feast in honour of Clark, much to his discomfort, and Odin shared stories of his time with Clark's parents. Clark listened closely, finding comfort in Odin's stories. For the first time in his life he felt like he actually knew who his parents were. Thor retold the story of the Avengers and how Clark flew the Nuke into the portal, potentially sacrificing himself to save everyone. Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end and eventually it was time to reside to bed.

Clark walked back into his room and was glad to get out of the armour. He tried falling asleep but found that he was too excited to fall asleep. Finding nothing to do in his room he decided to go for a walk. Changing into his red jacket, Clark walked through Asgard, taking in its beautiful architecture and layout. He walked for half an hour, the city mostly silent at this of night. Suddenly, a ball flew by him falling off of a balcony and into a large lake below him.

"Ahhh!" a young voice called out. Clark looked over to see a group of four kids running to balcony where the ball fell out of.

"I knew you were going to do that," one of them complained.

"It was an accident," another replied as Clark walked over to them.

"Wait here," he suggested. He smiled at their confused looks before flying towards the lake. He found their ball, grabbed it and flew back up to the kids.

"Here you go." He handed them back the ball. They starred at the man in amazement.

"Who are you?" a boy mumbled.

"How did you do that?" another asked.

"I'm…Kal-El," he replied. "What are you boys doing out so late?"

"We snuck out so we could play ball," One blurted out, the other three looking at him in annoyance.

"I knew he would spill," the boy who kicked the ball into the lake stated.

"Are you going to tell our mums?" they asked. Clark gave them a small smile.

"No, I won't but you should listen to them. They only want the best for all of you."

"Yeah, alright," the boys agreed. As they began to walk off Clark had an idea and grabbed the ball from the boy's hands.

"So, how good are you guys?" he asked spinning the ball on his finger.

An hour later the group were kicking the ball around, laughing, joking and playing together. Sif was walking through the halls when in the distance she heard kids calling out. She followed the voices suspiciously, any kids out this late were certainly sneaking out. Just before she reached the source of the noises everything went oddly quiet. She looked around in suspicion, there was no one insight. She walked to the balcony, still nothing. What she didn't notice was just above her floated Clark holding the four boys. Sif was about to give up and started walking back inside when one of the boys dropped the ball. She walked back out and discovered the group who smiled sheepishly at her. "What are you all doing?" she demanded as they landed.

"Do your mothers know you're out this late?"

"No," they mumbled in response.

"Go!" she ordered. "You," she turned to Clark, "Don't you know better than to let kids out this late."

"Yeah, but I decided to have some fun. We were all kids once, sometimes you do something a little rebellious, even I had a party when my parents were out of town." Noticing the kids left their ball Clark picked it up. With a smile he chucked the ball to her, which she caught.

"Your it."

"I'm not playing your games," she replied.

"Don't think of it as a game, think of it as reflex training," Clark suggested.

"Are you saying there's something wrong with my reflexes? Because I'll have you know I am one of the finest warriors Asgard has ever seen and you don't achieve that by having bad reflexes."

"Prove it," Clark dared her. In response she began walking away, still holding the ball. Clark was about to fly off when suddenly, without warning Sif spun around and lobed the ball at him at an impressive speed. Clark caught the ball at the last second and looked over to her. Sif was smiling, cockily at him.

"Your it." Clark smiled back and threw to ball at her. She dove out of the way and began running down the halls leaving Clark to grab the ball and chase after her. The two ran all through Asgard, throwing the ball to each other, sometimes hitting the other, other times missing. Of course to keep it fair Clark didn't use his super speed, but would occasionally use his strength to throw the ball just that bit further to hit Sif.

Before they knew it the sun was rising. Clark chucked the ball at Sif and she spun on one foot and kicked the ball with her other foot. Unfortunately for her, Clark dove out of the way and the ball when rolling down the hallway.

"You're the last one to touch it you're it," Clark called out as he ran down the hallway whilst Sif ran the other way desperately racing after the ball.

From one of the above towers Thor looked out, wandering where Kal-El was. He was supposed to take Clark to a large breakfast feast but so far hadn't been able to find him. In the distance he noted two figures running, throwing something to one another. With nothing else to go on he went in search of them. Eventually he found the two in a courtyard with Clark desperately trying to hit Sif with a ball. They came to a stop when they noticed Thor watching them.

"Morning," he greeted the two. "I wanted to invite you to breakfast."

"Is it that time already?" Sif asked in disbelief.

They three walked to the hall and ate the feast that was breakfast. Clark couldn't believe the amount of food these people ate. Thor introduced Clark to his friends, Volsagg, a large man with long red hair, Fandrol a man with short blonde hair and wore green and Hogun who wore blue armour, with a mace attached to his side. They shared stories of their adventures getting to know each other. The scenario they were in reminded Clark of when he went into Steve's mind when he was attacked by the phantom. Once they had finished breakfast Volsagg had the brilliant idea of challenging Clark to a duel.

"I'm not so sure," Clark politely refused.

"Come Kal-El, show us how good a fighter you really are. No powers, just combat." The crowd around them cheered.

"He won't stop until you accept his offer," Thor explained. The rest of the surrounding crowd encouraged Clark until finally he accepted the duel.

The group walked down to the fighting grounds, gathering a crowd as they walked, everyone excited to see the Kryptonian fight.

"Pick your weapon," Volstagg instructed grabbing an axe and entering a large circular ring.

"You don't stand a chance," a young voice cried out. The group looked down to see the group of boys from last night. Volstagg, looked at them in shock.

"Dear boys, I've given you fighting lessons, surely you have faith in your teacher."

"Nah, Kal-El's got this!" they exclaimed. The crowd cheered as Clark grabbed a round shield and entered the ring.

"Inspired by the Captain I see," Thor noted.

The battle began and Volstagg swung at Clark with surprising speed. Clark dodged and blocked all of his attacks, he had to admit, Volstagg was good. As Volstagg brought his axe down over his head Clark blocked it with his shield and followed with a punch to Volstagg's stomach. Volstagg doubled over and Clark hit him in the head with the shield. While he was stunned Clark jumped into the air and brought the shield down on Volstagg's head sending him to the ground. Clark held it across his chest and refused to let him get up.

"Yield," Clark ordered. After struggling for a few moments Volstagg eventually conceded he'd lost the fight.

"Ha ha!" he laughed as they stood up. "Congratulations my boy, you are a fine warrior." He wrapped an arm around Clark's back. "Everyone, you are witness to one fine warrior." The crowd cheered as they left the ring.

"You think that was good you should see Captain America," Clark suggested with only Thor understanding what he meant.

A couple of days went by and Clark enjoyed his time in Asgard, although after a week he decided it was best if he went home. However, before he left there was one thing left for him to do. That's how he found himself in the Asgard prison standing in front of Loki's cell.

"The sole survivor here for me?" Loki asked jokingly. "What have I done to deserve this?"

"I'm here to make sure your locked away where you belong."

"Well, as you can see I'm not going anywhere." He gestured to the cell.

"Why?" Clark asked. "Why are you like this? What pushed you to become this way?"

"Have you ever been offered greatness just to have it wrongfully taken away from you?"

"Can't say that I have. But all my life I've been told I had a destiny, that my life was predetermined. But I never let it stop me from being my own man, from making my own decision, the right decisions."

Loki simply began to laugh.

"Your time on Earth really has turned you into a delusional moron. You have the power to rule your world and yet you waste your time, blending in as one of them, saving them. Be honest, do they accept you or do they fear you, hate you?"

"It's not about what they think. It doesn't matter what anyone thinks. All that matters is doing the right thing," Clark replied causing Loki to laugh again. Seeing no point in talking to him any further Clark left meeting up with Thor and heading to Heimdall.

"It's been a pleasure having you here."

"It's been a pleasure and an honour visiting Asgard. Thank you for bringing me," Clark replied.

"Are you ready Kal-El?" Heimdall queried.

"I'm ready," Clark replied. Heimdall opened the bright white portal and just as Clark was about to step into it a voice called out for him.

"Kal-El!" the voice called. They turned around to discover Sif running towards them carrying a large chest. "You forgot this," she explained as she handed him the chest.

"Oh, I don't know if I should take it," Clark refused, knowing immediately what was inside the chest. "Kal-El, take it, it's a gift from Asgard," Thor insisted. Reluctantly, Clark accepted the chest and after a final farewell wave to his friends he stepped into the portal and was sent back to Earth.

Clark walked out of the beam on energy onto the Kent Farm, everything was exactly how he left it. As he walked out of it the portal disappeared back into the sky. As much as he enjoyed his time in Asgard he was glad to be home. He walked into the kitchen and put the chest on the kitchen counter opening it up to reveal what he already knew was inside. The suit of armour he wore on his first night in Asgard. He smiled at all the fond memories he'd made there. He may not like this armour but it was a reminder of a week's worth of good memories.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

So, yeah I know in the last chapter I said that this one would be about Lex and Lana's wedding but I've been wanting to write this chapter for a while now and thought that during Clark's time off would be a good time to put it in. Next chapter is definitely going to be on Lex and Lana's wedding.


	15. Chapter 15

" _The live Wire is back on the air folks, the Queen babe of all media, your mistress of the airways, the one and only Leslie Willis coming at you live from WXL 95.5 Alive. Okay, listen closely my loving followers, I know you've heard this before but I'm going to say it any way. I am sick and tired of this Superman guy. Why is it that so many people follow him blindly like he's some sought of messiah, who by the way disappears for a month without taking any responsibility for his actions that led to the destruction of Manhattan. He's a menace and don't buy into his phony good guy act ju…."_ The rest of the sentence was cut off as Barbara Gordon slammed down the off switch on her radio. Walking back to her cupboard she continued to rummage through her clothes. 

"So it is a date?" Alysia Yeoh, Barbara's transgender roommate and long-time best friend queried.

"No," Barbara replied, holding a dress up to her chest for a moment before chucking it on her bed.

"And yet your putting more effort into finding a dress then I've ever seen you before," she noted.

"It's not a date," she insisted. "I'm just helping out a friend."

"And who exactly is this friend?' Alysia questioned, trying to pry Barbara for any information.

"What about this one?" She asked looking into a mirror. She held a deep red tight bandeau dress across her body.

"It's perfect. Whoever this guy is he sure is lucky."

 **MALIBU**

Clark knocked on the door of Tony Stark's house. The door was opened to reveal a red haired woman, typing furiously into a tablet.

"Hi," he greeted her, "I'm here to see Tony."

"Your Superman," she blurted out. Although not wearing his jacket he had taken off his glasses. After all Superman probably had more reason to visit Tony Stark rather than Clark Kent.

"May I come in?"

"Of course," Pepper replied getting over her shock.

"I'm Pepper Potts," she introduced herself.

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Tony's down stairs in his workshop," she nodded towards a flight of stairs. Clark thanked her and headed down the stairs.

Here he found Tony working on designs for a brand new suit of armour.

"Clark, good to see," he greeted the Kryptonian.

"How are you?"

"I'd be better if this armour was finished," Tony replied. "What about you? Enjoying your time off?"

"Yeah, I definitely needed it."

"So you back in the game?"

"Not just yet."

"Good, with you gone it given me more hero time," Tony joked.

"Well, you better get ready because when I do come back I'll be bringing my A game," Clark replied with a smirk.

"What's with the new armour?" Clark queried.

"This little beauty is the Mark twelve armour. The chest repulsor transmitter of this artillery-level suit can fire beams at regular strength or it can be charged up to fire even more powerful blasts. The suit also has the ability to generate a repulsor shield for protection against firearms and explosives. In the spirit of new things, I've changed my usual red and gold colour scheme to a sleek silver and black."

"Impressive, can't wait to race you in it," he joked. "Mark twelve, you're really starting to stock up on armor."

"Yeah well, after New York I figured I should be prepared for all situations." He explained. "So, what brings you here? Surely it isn't just to talk about my new armours"

"I was wandering if I could borrow a suit?" Clark asked. Tony looked at him in confusion.

"What do you need a suit for, you can already fly?" The two looked at each other in confusion for a few moments.

"I mean a black tie kind of suit," Clark clarified.

"Ohhh." Tony finally understood what Clark meant. "Yeah, you can borrow one of those."

"Thanks."

"What's it for?"

"A wedding."

"Really? Whose?"

"Lex Luthor's," Clark revealed. Tony stared at him in shock.

"Lex?" he asked in disbelief. "As in the same Lex you believe was behind the super soldier attack a month ago and is experimenting on meteor infected, that Lex Luthor?"

"That's the one."

"Well that should be…" he drifted off, unsure how to end his sentence.

"Interesting," Clark suggested.

"Interesting."

 **GOTHAM CITY**

Barbara sat in her apartment, waiting nervously for Clark to arrive. She glanced at her watch for the millionth time this minute.

"Calm down," Alysia stressed. "What time did he say he was picking you up?"

"One," Barbara replied glancing at her watch again.

"Well calm down it's not even one yet. In fact, you've still got five seconds," she joked. "Seriously, Barb, you can't expect him to arrive at exactly one." As she said this their buzzer went off.

Barbara raced to the intercom causing Alysia to roll her eyes.

"Hello," she spoke through the intercom.

"Hi, it's Clark," he replied.

"Come on up," she pressed the button unlocking the door for him. Minutes later Clark knocked on the door and Barbara excitedly let him in.

"Clark this is Alysia," She introduced the two.

"Pleasure," Clark greeted her, shaking her hand.

"You ready?" Clark asked as Barbara wheeled her bag to the door.

"Sure am," she replied with a smile. After saying goodbye to her roommate Barbara followed Clark out the door. Minutes later they were in the air flying through the sky, heading straight for Smallville.

 **MANHATTAN**

Bart walked around the new Avengers building. He was impressed by how it'd come in such a short amount of time. As he walked he came across Tony in a suit of armour carrying building materials, effortlessly over his head.

"Hey," he greeted the billionaire.

"Hey," Tony replied.

"So watch ya working on?"

"The building," Tony replied, placing the materials on the ground. He climbed out the armour and poured himself a bottle of scotch from the newly built bar.

"Cool, cool cool cool." Bart looked around the room and began to whistle. Tony smiled at his boredom as he finished his drink.

"You know I could use a break. How about we get some air," he suggested and climbed back into his suit of armour. Tony walked to a balcony and took off into the sky. Bart raced along the ground with Bart following him along the ground.

 **KENT FARM SMALLVILLE**

Clark landed gently, placing Barbara and her suitcase on the ground beside them.

"Thanks for the ride. Air Superman's my new favourite airline," she joked.

"No problem, I'm just sorry we ran out of peanuts," Clark replied, causing Barbara to laugh.

"So, this is where you live."

"Ever since my parents adopted me."

"Its…nice." They walked inside and Clark showed her to the spare bedroom she would be staying in for the wedding.

"So, weddings tomorrow what do we plan to do tonight?" Barbara wandered.

"I hadn't really thought about," Clark admitted. "I guess we could see a movie," he suggested.

"Sounds fun. What's that?" she asked noticing the chest Clark got from Asgard sitting on the kitchen counter.

"Oh that, um, Thor gave it to me when I went to Asgard." Barb held her hands up in front of her.

"Hold up, you went to Asgard?" she asked in disbelief.

"Um, yeah," Clark replied.

"That amazing!" she cried. "What was it like?"

"It was incredible, the architecture was so unique and their technology is so different to anything we have here on Earth," Clark answered.

"So, what's in the chest?"

"Armour," he replied as he opened it showing her the contents.

"Wow." Her jaw hit the floor. "You going to use that as your new suit?"

"I don't like it," Clark stated.

"What! How can you not like it, it's beautiful?" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, but it's not me." Barbara pulled out the blue suit under the armour.

"But this certainly is." She held it up to his chest causing him to give her a questioning look.

"Not a chance."

"Why not?"

"I don't exactly do capes."

 **MANHATTAN**

Iron Man flew close to the water's surface, Impulse running alongside him.

"Having trouble old man," Bart mocked.

"Who are you calling old? Besides, with age comes wisdom," Tony replied before rocketing ahead. He flew around the statue of Liberty and started heading back towards the city. On the ground Bart did the same staying directly beside Tony. Suddenly, the lightning around Bart began sparking on and off and he began to drastically slow down. Eventually his speed stopped working entirely and he fell into the water.

Tony looked behind wandering where Bart had gone and discovered him treading water.

"Kid, you alright?" Tony asked as he grabbed Bart and flew him to shore.

"I, I'm not sure," Bart replied as he tried to use his powers. A look of horror came over his face. "My powers, they're gone!" he exclaimed.

 **SMALLVILLE**

Clark and Barbara walked out of the movie theatre.

"That has to be the funniest movie I've ever seen," Barbara exclaimed. "Crap its cold." She began to rub her arms as the cool night breeze hit her.

"Here," Clark immediately offered her his jacket.

"You sure you won't need it?"

"Don't worry, the cold isn't really an issue for me," he revealed. "So what did you want to do now?" he asked.

The two ended up in the Talon, sitting at a table sipping their coffee.

"So, how's work in Gotham?" Clark asked.

"Oh you know, busy," Barb replied taking another sip of her drink. "Boss man been grumpier then usual."

"Smallville!" a voice called out. The duo looked up to discover Chloe Sullivan and Lois Lane walking towards them.

"Hey, Chloe, Lois this is Barbara," Clark introduced. Chloe and Lois smiled, noticing Barbara still wearing Clark's jacket.

"Chloe told me that you got a job at the Daily Planet, congratulations."

"Thanks Smallville. Now cous has to watch herself because I won't hold back my skills just so she can have a by line."

"Trust me Lo, the day I'm worried about you will be the day Clark becomes president." Lois grabbed two other chairs and sat down beside Barbara.

"I'll go order our coffee," Chloe decided heading towards the counter.

"Would you like a refill?" Clark asked Barb.

"Yes please," she replied handing him her cup.

"So, how do you and Clark know each other?" Lois queried.

"I was visiting Smallville a couple of months ago and my car broke down. Lucky for me Clark came by a helped me out. Since then we've kept in touch." Barbara replied using the back story she and Clark had been clever enough to come up with.

"How do you know Barbara?" Chloe asked as they waited in line to be served.

"She's a friend," Clark replied.

"One of your _other_ friends?" she wandered.

"No, she's an intern for Wayne Industries," he explained. He hated lying to Chloe but it wasn't his place to give away Barbara's secret.

"And does she know about you?"

"Yes. She's my plus one to Lex and Lana's wedding."

"How are you taking that?" she asked, concerned for her friend.

"Honestly, I haven't had a lot of time to think about it. I was mad at first that they were getting married but after all this time, after everything that's happened, I just want Lana to be happy."

"Well it's good to see your moving on. You thought about asking Barbara out?" Chloe teased.

"What?! No, we're just friends. That's all," Clark insisted causing Chloe to laugh.

 **MANHATTAN**

Bart stood in the Avengers tower desperately trying to use his powers.

"Still nothing?" Tony asked as he walked into the room with a full glass of whiskey.

"Still nothing," Bart replied.

"There has to be something we can do. Your powers wouldn't have just disappeared. How'd you get them?" he asked.

"I'm not too sure," Bart replied. "All I remember is a flash of lightning and then waking up in Central City with no memory of who I was before the flash."

"I'm sorry you lost your memory."

"It's cool," Bart put on a fake smile. "At least I got some awesome powers out of it." Lightning surrounded Bart's body as his powers came back to him.

"How'd you do that?" Tony asked.

"I don't know. It just happened." After doing a few test laps around the block Bart was delighted to see his powers were back to normal.

"Still, we don't know if this will never happen again," Tony warned.

"What are we going to do then?" Bart wandered. Tony smiled at the boy.

"I might have an idea." He pulled up a hologram of a pair of Iron Man boots."

"Um, what is it?" Bart asked.

"They're a pair of boots I designed to act as a secondary transportation system if the jets in my boots were ever to disable. They act similar to roller blades except instead of wheels they use electrostatic energy," he explained. "I could design some in smaller boots for you to wear. They won't make you as fast as you normally are but they'll keep you moving."

"Cool! Thanks so much. What do you call them?"

"I haven't come up with a name yet," he admitted. "I was thinking something like, electrostatic energy…racers." He looked down to Bart's disappointed look.

"Meh."

 **SMALLVILLE**

The next day Clark stood in his living room, wearing the suit he borrowed from Tony.

"You almost ready?" he called out.

"Almost!" Barbara called back. Clark began pacing around the room. He'd told Chloe last night that he was over Lana but now that the wedding was just an hour away he was having mixed feelings.

"So, what do you think?" Clark looked up not even realising Barbara was standing at the top of the stairs waiting for him. He starred at her in shock. The red dress clung to her body ending just below her knees. Her long red hair was let down and flowed down her back.

"You look…amazing."

"Thanks." Clark took her hand and helped her down the stairs.

"So, let's get this show on the road."

 **MANHATTAN**

Bart and Tony stood in an empty race track Tony had booked for them. Bart put on the prototype electrostatic energy racers. The current design for them was essentially just Iron man boots. Today was solely about testing them. If successful, Tony would redesign them to be more conventional.

"Ready?" Tony asked from behind a computer screen, watching the boots statistics.

"Ready," Bart replied with a smile.

"Then let's go." The boots began a low buzz as they activated. Bart took off, using them as though they were roller skates.

"How are they looking?" Bart asked through his com as he raced around the track.

"Everything's running smoothly," Tony relied.

"Really?"

"Yes really! I designed them, of course it's working."

After a couple of laps Bart came to a stop at the pits were Tony waited for him.

"How'd they go?" Bart asked excitedly.

"Excellent."

"How come you never implemented these into your armour?" Bart wandered as he took them off and put on his regular shoes.

"I would never be caught dead using those, I have dignity."

 **SMALLVILLE**

Clark and Barbara sat in the church towards the back, watching the ceremony. Chloe stood beside Lana as her maid of honour. Clark looked away when it was time for them to kiss. Eventually the ceremony ended meaning it was time for the wedding party.

The crowd cheered as the newlyweds cut the first slice of their wedding cake. Clark starred at them from the bar.

"How are you taking all this?" Barbara queried, standing beside him.

"Fine," Clark replied not looking away from Lana.

"I thought you said you were over her?"

"I am, at least I thought I was. I want her to be happy but she's marrying the wrong man."

"And you're the right man?"

"No. It's just…I don't like the idea of her being heartbroken but at the same time I have to expose Lex for what he really is." The band started playing a new song and Barbara smiled in delight.

"Well why don't we show her what she's missing out on," she suggested taking Clark's hand and leading him to the dance floor.

"I don't dance," he protested.

"Don't worry. Just follow my lead and go with it," she replied, smiling as they reached the dance floor. She grabbed his hands and put one on her hip and the other in her own hand. They began swaying to the music and as hard as he tried to keep sight of her, Clark lost Lana in the crowd. Finally, he looked down at the women in front of him. He suddenly realised how beautiful she looked and how grateful he was to have her.

"You really do look amazing. Thanks for coming and putting up with me," he thanked her.

"It's no problem. Besides, I like hanging out with you. Although paying a little less attention to the newlyweds wouldn't hurt," she suggested, only half joking. As they continued to dance Barbara noticed Lex watching them.

"You said he invited you to see what you lost right?" Clark nodded in response.

"Well why don't we show him how much you've really lost." Before Clark could question her she grabbed the back of his head and pulled him into a deep kiss. After a moments shock Clark didn't even realise he'd begun kissing her back. They pulled apart with Barbara laughing at his shocked expression.

"What was that for?"

"Just playing a little fun on cue ball over there," she replied. Noticing Lex's stern stare Clark couldn't help but let out a small laugh. He smiled down at her and held her close to his chest as they continued to dance. Lex starred in hatred at his former friend, he didn't realise how tight he was squeezing Lana's hand until she pulled away from him. He apologised and he led her to the dance floor.

"Clark, so glad you could make it," he smirked as they came up to Clark and Barbara.

"Wouldn't miss it for the World, Lex." He turned to face Lana. "It's good to see you happy."

"Thanks," she replied with a small smile.

"So, who's your date?" Lex asked.

"Barbara Gordon," Barbara introduced herself. "Congratulations on the wedding."

"Thank you. How did you and Clark meet?" Lana queried. Barb replied by telling them the story they came up with.

"Where are you from?"

"Gotham," Barbara replied much to Lex and Lana's surprise.

"You came all This way from Gotham for our wedding?" Lana asked in disbelief.

"Well Clark invited me and you know," she grabbed Clark's hand and held it in her own, "he's worth it."

 **KENT FARM**

The next day Clark flew Barbara home to Gotham.

"You okay from here?" he asked dropping her off on a rooftop.

"Yeah I'll be fine."

"Thanks for coming to the wedding with me," he thanked her again.

"No problem, it was fun. I've been meaning to ask when's Superman going to return." Although he'd removed his glasses he was wearing his usual jeans and blue t-shirt.

"It's been a month since Superman disappeared." A smile came to his lips as he looked up to the sky. "But I have a feeling he'll be back soon enough."

 **WASHINGTON DC**

Captain America raced down the road on a SHIELD motor bike. To his right was Green Arrow on a bike of his own and to his left was Hawkeye on a third bike. In front of them were three armoured vehicles, firing at them from torrents. Green Arrow fired an arrow covering the torrent in a pink goo substance. Hawkeye fired another arrow and tazed the shooter. Cap accelerated up to them and slammed his shield into the side of one of the trucks. It pierced through the armour and shredded the wheels to pieces.

" _After a failed attempt on the president's life the group responsible fled in three armoured vehicles and are currently being pursued by the Avengers," the news anchor reported._ Clark watched from his living room, deciding this was as good a time as any. He was about to race upstairs and grab his leather jacket when he stopped and looked over at the Asgardian chest, remembering Barbara's suggestion.

Cap climbed off of his bike as the final armoured truck fell on its side, smashing into the runway of the airport. With Green Arrow and Hawkeye taking care of the passengers in the other two trucks it was up to him to stop this group from escaping. They climbed out and began firing machine guns at him. Blocking them with his shield, Cap progressed towards them. Easily overpowering them, he knocked all of them out in seconds. What he didn't notice was the driver crawl out of the truck holding a rocket launcher. He fired the heat seeking missile directly at Cap who reacted at the last second and brought his shield up between him and the missile. The explosion sent Cap flying back and smashed him into the windshield of a parked car.

"Don't come any closer!" the terrorist ordered as he aimed the launcher at Cap. Suddenly a tazer arrow, curtesy of Hawkeye sent the man falling to the ground. However, as he fell he pressed the tripper of the launcher. A missile shot out of the launcher and headed towards the sky. To the team's horror it exploded in a ball of fire as it hit the wing and plane circling the airport.

"What the hell do we do now?" Green Arrow asked. The others remained silent, knowing there was nothing they could do. Suddenly a red and blue blur shot over their heads, straight towards the plane as it plummeted towards the ground.

"Is that…Superman?" Hawkeye wandered as the blur flew to the plane's damaged wing and extinguished the flames with a gust of super breath. He proceeded to race underneath the plane and taking all its wait he began to lift it up, slowing its descent.

"Who else would it be?" Green Arrow replied with a smirk.

Superman landed on the runway and held the entire plane above his head. It was only now that they rest of the Avengers noticed his new suit. It was the under piece of the Asgardian armour, the blue suit with his family crest in red and yellow on his chest, red boots and a red cape flapping behind him. As gently as possible he placed the plane on the ground. The doors to the plane opened and the emergency slides opened up. Superman floated into the plane, making sure no one needed immediate medical attention.

"I hope this little incident hasn't put any of you off flying. Statistically speaking, of course,  
it's still the safest way to travel." The crowd watched in wander as he waved goodbye and flew away.

"Nice outfit," Oliver complimented him as Clark landed beside them.

"Thanks, it's Asgardian."

"Asgardian, of course it is," Hawkeye joked.

"Does this mean your back?" Steve asked.

"It sure does. But there's something I have to do first."

Clark called Tony on his com.

"This is Tony."

"Hey it's Superman, your recon you could do me a favour?"

 **METROPOLIS**

The next day a crowd of people waited at a press conference organised by Tony. News crews were set up, showing the conference live on television. At exactly ten o'clock Superman floated from the sky and landed on the stage, the crowd immediately went silent as Superman walked to the microphone.

"Good morning everyone," he greeted the crowd. "I'm here today because I want to be honest with you. The Avengers are a team dedicated to saving people. We want to be a symbol of hope for you all to look up to. I'm here to tell you my story." He paused for a moment.

 **HELICARRIER**

Fury, Agent Hill, Natasha and Hawkeye watched from a conference room.

"What's he doing?" Hawkeye asked the room.

 **MIAMI**

Tony and Pepper watched the T.V., wandering the same thing as the other Avengers.

"Do you know what he's doing?" Pepper asked.

"No clue," Tony replied.

 **MANHATTAN**

Bart, Oliver, Victor and Arthur starred at the television in livers pent house.

"He's not going to reveal who he is?" Bart asked. The rest of the team remained silent, they're eyes locked onto the screen.

 **GOTHAM**

Barbara stood beside Bruce in his office, watching the press conference.

'What are you doing Clark?' she wandered.

 **METROPOLIS**

Clark starred into the camera directly in front of him.

"My name is Kal-El and I come from a planet called Krypton."

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

And with the end of that chapter Clark's back in the game with a new outfit and his secret origins revealed. So, for a better mental image of his suit it's the suit from the season 11 comic, except without the belt, I'll add that in later. Next chapter will be about the world dealing with the realisation that Superman's an alien.


	16. Chapter 16

"Today we're going to be discussing the big news around the world," Lesslie Willis announced. "Superman, aka Kal-El is an alien, just like those monsters that attacked Manhattan. This just proves I've been right all along people! Superman is a menace and should be kicked off of our planet. Be sure to ring in so you can have your say on the big blue alien. First caller, you're on."

"Hi, this is Lois Lane from the Daily Planet."

"Hello Ms Lane what do you have to say about the red and blue not so super dude?"

"Actually I had a question for you?" Lois replied to Leslie's surprise. "What the hell happened in your life that you can't understand when someone is doing something good?"

"Are you trying to say you approve of having this alien flying around our sky's when at any moment he could attack us."

"He has never given us any reason to doubt his intentions. After losing his entire planet he's still able to be so good. You could learn a thing or two from him."

Leslie slammed her fist on her desk in rage. "Superman is a menace and it's people like you that are stopping our country from excelling. Next caller!" she ordered.

"Now wait just a min…" Lois was cut off as they ended her call.

"That little weasel!" Lois cried.

"Whoa, Lo calm down," Chloe insisted as she entered the bowl pen of the Daily Planet.

"Can you believe this?" Lois demanded. "Bigoted people like her shouldn't be allowed on the radio."

"Hey I agree, but unfortunately there's a lot of people out there who are scared to discover that Superman's an alien. Not everyone's as open minded as we are."

"Thanks caller, for your not so nice words about Superman. Before we go to ads let me say this. Superman, come to my show any day of the week and I'll be happy to personally interview you. In fact, where is he now, probably planning evil schemes to destroy the world or maybe he's crying over poor little Krypton." She broke out into laughter at her own joke. "Ladies and gentlemen this had been Leslie Willis, the Live Wire, peace out!"

 **GULF OF MEXICO**

Superman held a collapsing oil rig in place, where one of the supporting pillars had collapsed, while Iron Man and Impulse rescued trapped civilians from inside. From the water Aquaman used his hydrokenesis, shooting columns of water into the sky extinguishing as many of the flames as he could. Despite his best attempts, the fire was still rapidly spreading. A boom filled the air as another section of the rig exploded. Superman stayed in place, holding the oil rig above his head. He wore his new blue suit, red cape flapping wildly behind him. An addition he'd made was a red belt around his waist that had a gold diamond as a buckle. A giant column of water rose from the sea and dispersed over the flames, curtesy of Arthur. A large amount of the flames where put out and just when they thought they were making progress more of the rig exploded.

Bart raced through the halls of the oil rig, searching for any civilians still left on site.

"It looks like that's everyone," Bart reported through his comm.

"Sensors can't pick up anyone either," Tony replied from up in the air. "Get on out of their kid," Tony ordered.

"No problemo," Bart replied as he began to run for the nearest exit. He only got a few metres when his powers faded away.

"No, no not now!" he cried.

"What's wrong?" Clark asked.

"My powers, they're gown again!" he exclaimed.

"Shit, Bart I'm coming for you!" Tony shouted as he began flying towards the rig. Suddenly the entire rig exploded, engulfing the team. Bart ran through the hallways, using his new electrostatic energy racers, he desperately ran as fast as he could, the flames licking at his feet. Despite his best attempts, Bart couldn't outrun the flames. He was engulfed in the explosion.

Iron Man, caught in the end of the explosion was sent spinning uncontrollably backwards, his suit protecting him from any serious harm. He flew out of the explosion and managed to stabilise himself just in time to see a streak of lightning fly out the explosion and into the air.

"Woooo!" he heard Bart shout as he flew by. Tony grabbed Impulse out of the air saving him from the quickly approaching ground.

"Powers came back just in time I see," Tony noted.

"Please, I had it covered," Bart replied with a smirk. Tony noticed that most of Bart's suit had burnt off in the explosion. Despite his cocky remarks Bart had almost died. This whole losing his powers thing was becoming even more of an issue, especially if it made him a liability of missions. From the ocean, Aquaman rocketed downwards, rapidly dodging massive chunks of debris. Superman caught in the explosion took the blast full force and was sent into the water, the rig crashing down on top of him.

The Avengers and the survivors of the rig waited nervously on their safety rafts to see if Superman would rise from the ocean. A few moments passed and they began to fear the worst. All of a sudden Superman shot out of the water, the sun's rays breaking through the clouds and silhouetting him to the men on the rafts. The crowd cheered and applauded the super friends as they took off towards the horizon.

 **GOTHAM**

From her kitchen Barbara watched the news, reporting on the oil rig incident. She was proud of Clark, despite everything the world had thrown at him these last couple of days he wasn't letting it get to him. Of course she had been just as shocked as everyone else to discover he was an alien but unlike a lot of people she knew who he was and new he wasn't a threat to them. Just as she was thinking about him her phone binged.

' _Can you meet me?'_ The text from Clark read.

"Alysia, I'm going out!" she called out as she replied to Clark's message and and headed for the door.

She met Clark at a nearby café, he waited for her, sipping on a cup of coffee.

"I saw you on the news this morning, very impressive," she whispered as she sat opposite him. Luckily the shop was bustling with people so no one could hear them.

"Thanks," he replied with a smile. "What about you? How have you been?"

"Busy," she replied. "B-mans had me working extra hard. I've had to take up multiple cases while he's been focussing on one for a while now."

"What's the case?" Clark queried. Barb hesitated before answering.

"I don't really feel like talking about it," she replied starring at the ground. Clark noticing her obvious discomfort didn't push her further. "It was really brave what you did, coming out like that." She not so obviously changed the subject.

"You're not freaked out by it?"

"I'll admit I was shocked, but I know you and I know you're here to do good."

"I'm glad to hear that, it means a lot. There's another reason I wanted to talk to you," he revealed.

"What's that?" Barbara noticed him rubbing the back of his neck, something she'd realised he did when he was nervous.

"I was wandering if you would you like to go out sometime?" he eventually asked. Clark pushed his glasses up his nose as silence came between them. "It's okay if you don't want to," he blurted out. "My life's pretty crazy, more so then ever and if you don't wan,"

"Clark," she interrupted him. "My life's pretty crazy too. I'd love to go out with you." She answered with a smile. A smile spread across Clark's face from ear to ear.

"Great," he beamed. "I was thinking dinner. What night are you free?"

"What about tomorrow?" she suggested.

"Works for me."

The next night, while Clark and Barbara were on their date, Batman sped down the streets of Gotham in his Batmobile. He dodged a slow moving taxi before punching down on the accelerator. He came to a screeching halt in front of a warehouse where he immediately ejected from the Batmobile and raced inside. He scanned the building, searching for any sign of life. Batman whipped out a batarang and prepared to throw it. He tensed when the joker walked out of an upstairs office, a big, red grin plastered on his face. He wore his usual purple suit, orange undershirt and purple tie hanging around his neck.

"Gasp, can it be, the one and only Batman?" he asked in shock. "You know Bats, over these last few months I've been having so much fun teasing you, watching you try and find me, desperately scrapping for clues. The only reason you found me tonight is because I lead you here."

"I know," Batman replied as he began to approach the Joker, still holding the batarang, ready to throw it.

"You know Bats these last couple of months have been interesting, the world was attacked by an Asgardian god and his army of aliens only to be stopped by a group of superheroes. And now we learnt that the man who saved Manhattan is an alien. How can anyone feel safe with all these weirdos running around?" He began to laugh manically. "Remember when things were simple, I'd kill some people, who'd stop me before I killed even more, I'd break out of Arkham and we'd start the show all over again." His eyes widened as he remembered something. "Hey, remember that time I killed your sidekick." Joker dove out of the way as a batarang flew past his head. "Oh, did I hit a nerve did I?" He began running up the stairs into the office he appeared from, Batman chasing after him. Batman ran into the office to discover the joker had disappeared. He searched the room, finding no clue as the where the joker had gone.

After a few moments he found a man sized hole in the ground under a desk. Without hesitation he jumped down the hole into the dark abyss. He landed in a dark room, keeping his senses peeled, slowly looking around the dark room. A spotlight shone directly on him from the ceiling. Another light switched on above the joker aiming a gatling gun at him from a stage.

"I could kill you, right here right now. But why would I want to? I mean with all these nuts running around it's nice to know that we'll always have each other." He paused to wipe away a fake tear. "We are the two constant things in each other's lives. You unleash your brash vigilante justice and I try and push you to your breaking point. Yep, we're two star crossed lovers, a real Romeo and Juliet. You can be Juliet." Before Joker could continue his watch began to beep.

"Well, Guano Man, it's been fun, I love these little talks of ours," he announced. "Even if they are a little one-sided," he mumbled. "Oh by the way, the warehouse is going to blow up in sixty seconds. And in a measly five minutes, so will the Gotham Heights Hotel. Now fly bat fly. I have schemes to scheme, laws to break and people to kill."

Batman clenched his fists in rage. All he wanted to do right now was grab the joker and punch him as hard as he could but he knew he wasn't bluffing about the hotel. Batman grappled out of the hole he'd jumped in, racing out of the warehouse just as it blew up.

"Alfred, call the Gotham Heights Hotel and get them to evacuate the building," Bruce ordered as he raced through the city.

"Right away," Alfred replied.

Batman arrived at the hotel just as people were beginning to evacuate. Suddenly, the top level of the building exploded. Without hesitation, Batman grappled up to the top floor jumping into the burning building.

Clark and Barbra sat opposite each other at a Mexican restaurant.

"Nice pick of restaurant," Clark complimented her as he took a bite from his nachos.

"Thanks," she replied with a smile. "My dad brought me here when I way a kid. I loved all the pretty lights and would stare at them while I waited for my food," she explained. "You know Clark, I'm having a really nice time tonight. I have to admit it's been awhile since I've been on a date. With my job, after some stuff that happened, I kind of shut myself off from the dating life," she admitted nervously.

"Me to," he replied. "At least with you I don't have to keep secrets."

"Likewise," she replied, placing one of her hands on top of his. Suddenly an explosion boomed a few blocks away.

"What is it?" Barbara asked as Clark starred off into the distance.

"Top floor of a buildings exploded," he replied, standing up and racing towards the exit just as a second explosion went off in the same building.

Clark sprinted down a nearby alleyway, ripping away his dress shirt, revealing the red and yellow S of his suit. In just moments he'd reached the building, extinguishing the fire with his super breath. He began scanning the building for survivors when he noticed a third bomb on a lower fall. He raced towards it but was unable to stop it in time. The bomb erupted and Superman did his best to contain the blast with his super breath. Clark flew through the buildings, finding survivors and carrying them to the ground. Unfortunately, he'd missed the initial explosions and from what he could tell eight people had died. Then he noticed another unconscious body. He raced up to the body and threw a pile of debris off of them as he scanned their vitals. They were alive, but seriously hurt. Clark picked up Batman, half his mask ripped blown off, revealing his identity.

Barbara ran down the street, pushing through the crowd towards the building. Her phone began to ring, seeing it was Clark calling she answered.

"Clark," she began.

"Batman was caught in the explosion. Where do I take him?"

"Crap!" she cried.

"Barb, Bruce needs immediate help."

"Bruce?" she asked worried for her partner.

"Barb!" Clark shouted snapping her out of her worry.

"Okay, okay," she replied.

From the Batcave Alfred, desperately tried to contact Bruce through his communicator. Footage of a security camera popped up on the computer as the doorbell to Wayne Manor was rung. Alfred looked up in shock as he saw Superman holding an unconscious Batman.

"Oh God," he mumbled.

A few hours later Bruce woke up in the medical portion of the Batcave, pain running through his entire body.

"You're awake," Superman noticed, standing beside the bed along with Barbara and Alfred.

"You should have called for backup!" Barbara exclaimed angrily.

"There wasn't any time," Bruce replied, slowly sitting up.

"Master Wayne, I stress you take it easy and rest, you've suffered serious injury," Alfred insisted.

"He's not wrong," Clark added. "You've got four broken ribs, a broken arm, three broken fingers, a broken foot and a fractured collar bone." Superman listed off.

"If it weren't for Superman you wouldn't have made it out of there alive," Alfred admitted.

"Thank you." Clark was surprised, two words he didn't expect to ever hear from Batman.

"Well, I better get going," Clark decided. "It was a pleasure meeting you," he spoke to Alfred.

"I'll call you," he turned to Barb.

"Looking forward to it. Hopefully next time we go on a date it won't end with a building on fire," she joked.

"Bruce," he waved goodbye.

"Clark," he replied. Clark was about to fly off when he froze in his tracks.

"You know?" he asked in disbelief.

"Of course I know." Bruce replied. "And take the back way out," he instructed pointing towards the exit to the Batcave. "I don't need you drawing any more attention."

"Pleasure as always." In a blur Superman flew out of the cave leaving the Bat family.

"How long have you known who he was?" Barbara demanded.

"Since the invasion," Bruce replied causing Barbara to sigh.

"I suppose I really shouldn't be surprised."

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

So I had a bit of the world dealing with Clark's revelation and Clark dealing with the world. I decided I've been mentioning the Joker for long enough now and added him in this chapter. Next chapter we'll finally discover what's been happening with Bart and his powers.


	17. Chapter 17

Bart Allen awoke, the sun shining brightly from his open window, lighting up his room. He was currently staying at one of Oliver's penthouses in Metropolis, as where Arthur Curry and Victor Stone. He walked out in his boxers and loose fitting t-shirt, his hair a mess of bed head. He walked into the kitchen and began to make himself a bowl of cereal. From the living room Victor watched the morning news.

"Hey Bart!" Victor called out. Bart reluctantly walked over to him, still waking up. "What were you doing in Central City?" Bart snapped out of his daze and looked to him in shock. Victor nodded towards the television and Bart began watching the news.

" _Multiple witnesses have spotted a golden streak of lighting racing through Central Cities streets. Although these reports seem similar to the Avenger, Impulse, this is unconfirmed. Is Central city under the Avenger's watch or do we have a new hero on the rise."_

"Bart?" Victor queried noticing his shocked expression. Bart pulled out his phone and made a call.

"Clark, I need your help. I have to get to Central City."

 **OUTSIDE CENTRAL CITY**

Bart ran along the stretch of highway, the Central City visible on horizon. Superman flew beside him, trying to keep up with Bart.

"So, what's the plan?" Clark asked.

"We find this other speedster and we see what he knows," Bart replied, no hint of fun or enjoyment in his voice. Clark knew how much this meant to Bart. Whoever this mystery speedster was, if he was somehow connected to Bart then not only could he potentially find out what was happening to his powers but there was a chance that maybe, Bart could find out who he was. Who he was before he lost his memory, who his family and friends used to be. This mystery person was more important to Bart then anything in the world and that's why he only brought Clark. Clark was his best friend and was the only one he was comfortable with seeing this through.

They quickly arrived in the city, standing on top of a skyscraper.

"How do we draw this guy out?" Clark asked, staring across the city.

"I don't know, I guess we just wait, run around the city searching," he suggested. Clark looked at him sceptically. "I don't know what?!" he exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air.

"I'll call Chloe see if she has any connections with the local newspaper. Then we'll see if they have any clues on who this speedster is or if they've noticed any patterns in their appearances."

"That's… a better plan," Bart conceded.

Clark walked into the Central City Picture News office. He wore a blue suit and red tie, with a brown trench coat over it. He'd gelled his hair back and was wearing his usual big rimmed glasses. He walked to a front desk and smiled at the secretary sitting behind it.

"Good morning," she greeted him with a polite smile.

"Um, hi," Clark replied nervously as he glanced around the room.

"Can I help you?" she asked, as he stood there in silence. "Oh sorry, I'm here to meet Iris West."

The secretary dialled a number into her phone.

"Your name?" she asked.

"Clark Kent," he replied with a smile.

"Ms West, Clark Kent is here to see you."

"Great, I'll be down in just a minute, thanks," came a voice from the phone.

"She'll be here shortly."

"Thanks." Clark looked over to a nearby television showing a news report on the lightning streaks across the city. "Who do you think this guy running around the city is?"

"If you ask me he's just that Avenger on the news, Impulse. I don't understand how people think it's a new guy. Besides there's enough of those freaks running around already. I don't understand how people can look up to them. Especially Superman, he's a monster." Before she could continue a lady with long red hair walked up to them.

"Mr Kent," she greeted him shaking his hand. "I'm Iris."

"It's a pleasure to meet you and thanks for seeing me."

"No worries, any friend of Chloe's is a friend of mine. Follow me," she instructed. Clark followed Iris to a small office. Iris pulled out a seat from an empty nearby office and offered it to Clark before sitting in her own.

"So what can I do for you Mr Kent?"

"Please, call me Clark," he insisted. "I was hoping you had any information on who it was that's been running around the city in a streak of lightning?"

"You don't think it's Impulse?" she queried.

"I don't think so. This new guy keeps popping up in the city without anyone actually seeing him. We can't be sure its Impulse." He was surprised when a massive, excited smile spread across Iris's face.

"I'm so excited to finally meet someone who agrees with me," she exclaimed. "I don't have a lot of information but the majority of the sightings are here," she explained as she opened up a map on her computer screen. Clark took note of the map, memorising all its details.

"How often is he spotted here?" He asked.

"How are you so sure it's a he?" she replied.

"I guess I don't know, sorry."

"And as for your question, they've been spotted here four times, that's more than anywhere else. My hunch is that this is near his base of operations or his home perhaps." Her phone buzzed, signalling she'd received a text message. She reached down and read it quickly. "Sorry, to wrap this up so quick Clark but there's been an incident downtown and I've got to get there." With that she raced out the door. Clark smiled as she reminded him of Chloe.

After putting the chair he'd borrowed back, Clark headed for the exit. As he approached the door he noticed a blonde haired man talking to the secretary.

"I'm here to see Ms West," the man explained to the woman.

"Just missed her I'm afraid," Clark called out as he approached them.

"Not again," The man complained. "I'm Barry Allen," He introduced himself as they headed out the door together.

"Clark Kent," Clark replied.

"Well thanks for the help," he waved goodbye as he headed off. Clark walked down the street, phone to his ear.

"Bart, I've got something."

A few hours later Bart and Clark waited above the road of the lightning spotting's. Clark noticed how expectant Bart was, starring at the street below.

"You know Bart, there's no guarantee this guy will show up."

"I know," Bart replied but Clark could tell how excited he was.

They waited for hours but there was no sign of any speedster.

"Maybe we should call it a night," Clark suggested as the clocked hit ten. Bart looked back at Clark in defeat.

"Just a little longer," he begged. Another hour went by and there were still no signs of any other speedster.

"I know how much this meant to you and it's only the first night. We'll come back tomorrow and keep searching," Clark suggested. As he said this however, he noticed Bart looking off in the distance excitedly. "What is it?" he asked following Bart's line of sight. Clark was shocked by what he saw, in the distance was a streak of lighting coming right towards them. "You ready for this?"

"You bet," Bart replied as he ran down the side of the building.

Impulse appeared suddenly in front of the new guy. They came to a sudden stop revealing a man in a red suit with a lightning bolt inside a white circle on his chest. The man was about to run away when Superman landed behind him.

"Alright guys you got me." The man held his hands above his head in surrender when he began running down a nearby alley. Impulse and Superman gave chase and were surprised to discover the new guys wasn't as fast as Bart. Eventually they cornered him in an alley that ended with a brick wall.

"We just want to talk," Clark insisted as he landed beside Bart.

"Really?"

"Yes," Bart confirmed. "By the way Why didn't you run up the wall or vibrate through it?" he wandered.

"Do what now?" was the man's answer.

"Who are you?" Clark asked as they approached him.

"Oh yeah, look I think you guys are cool and all but I'm not so comfortable sharing the whole secret identity thing. Unless of course you want to tell me yours." Bart and Clark shared a look, knowing they couldn't tell him that.

"Are you Jay Garrick?" Bart blurted out. Causing the others to give him confused looks. "What about Wally West or Barry Allen?"

"How do you know those names?" The man wandered.

"Because after I got my powers I had those names in my head."

"I do too. I'm Barry Allen," he admitted finally taking off his mask. "And if you're not Jay or Wally then you must be Bart Allen." Bart starred at him in shock.

"We have the same last name. Do you know me? Do you know who I am?" he asked desperately.

"Sorry, I've never heard of you, well, besides the names in my head," a confused Barry replied much to Bart's disappointment.

"There's an obvious connection between your powers and Impulse's and the fact that you guys share a last name can't be a coincidence. We were hoping you could give us some of insight on how you got them," Clark explained.

"I was struck by a bolt of lightning and blasted into all these chemicals. I was in a coma for a couple of months and when I woke up I had my powers," He revealed. "How'd you get yours?"

"I'm not entirely sure," Bart admitted. "I just remember lightning and then waking up with no memory of who I was."

"Wait, you lost your memory?" Bart nodded in response. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine. Besides I got these cool powers anyway," he joked, hiding his true feelings.

"When did you say you got hit by the lightning?" Clark asked.

"A few months ago."

"Around about the same time your powers started messing up," Clark thought aloud.

"There has to be some kind of connection," Bart added.

"So you know about as much as me when it comes to our powers," Barry realised, listening in on the conversation. A cheeky smile came across Bart's face.

"Oh I wouldn't say that. How about a race?" He proposed. "You know, to test your powers."

Barry smiled at him.

"You're on. You know how to get to Star City from here?"

"I'm sure I'll figure it out. What about you big blue?" Clark smiled at his friend.

"Why is it that whenever you get involved we always end up racing?"

"Because I'm amazing."

"I've never been able to beat you before but I guess I could see how I go against the newbie."

The trio lined up and prepared to race.

"Three," Clark began to countdown.

"Two," Barry continued.

"One," Bart finished the countdown and raced ahead, followed immediately by Barry and Superman.

As they ran it was obvious Bart was the fastest, he'd even slowed down to stay close to the others. At the moment Barry was about as fast as Clark, who flew alongside them. Soon enough they reached Star City and came to a stop just along its border.

"That was awesome!" Barry exclaimed, coming to sliding stop.

"Yeah, now imagine how it feels to win," Bart mocked throwing his hands in the air before immediately reaching down and clutching his stomach. "I'm starving. We need to get some food."

The trio ended up on a roof sharing eight pizzas between themselves.

"Barry when you run fast, I mean faster than normal like when you hit your top speed, does it feel like there's something else there. Like there's some kind of force behind your powers?" Bart asked as he finished his final slice.

"Now that you mention it, yeah it does. It's like there's this unseen force flowing through me and giving me my speed, some kind of Speed Force." Clark listened closely, taking note of this new information.

"What if you guys get your powers from this Speed Force," Clark though aloud. "And for years now Bart's been the only one who's used the force. But when Barry was struck by lightning his body suddenly became a conduit for it. The only reason I can think that Bart's powers have been messing up is that the Speed Force had to adjust to two users rather than the usual one user." The two thought this over in silence for a few moments.

"So now that it's had time to adjust to two people tapping into it I shouldn't have any problems with my powers. Sure, it's as good a reason as any." Bart said as he shrugged his shoulders. They turned to Barry, looking for his thoughts on the theory. Barry threw his hands up in front of his chest.

"Hey, I'm new to all this remember. If that's what you think happened then sure, sounds good to me."

The next day Clark was getting ready to head home, when Barry and Bart walked up to him.

"Superman," Bart began as Clark was still keeping his identity a secret from Barry. "I was talking to Barry and I've decided I'm going to stay in Central City for a while. I'll help train Barry with his powers and hopefully together we can try and figure what the Speed Force is and what this all means." Clark knew this was coming. In fact, he was glad Bart had someone to relate to. Sure there was himself and the rest of the Avengers but Barry was different. They shared the same powers and he knew Bart felt comfort in that.

"No worries," Clark replied. "I'll tell Fury you'll be occupied for a while."

"Thanks. But if you ever need me Don't hesitate to call," Bart insisted.

"Both of us," Barry added, coming to Bart's side. They waved goodbye as Superman took off into the sky.

"You know we really need to get you a name," Bart suggested as they began to walk away.

"What did you have in mind," Barry asked as the duo raced of in streaks of golden lightning, running side by side with one another. What none of them noticed was that on a nearby building, watching them was a man wearing a suit similar to Barry's but yellow, a wicked smile on his face.


	18. Chapter 18

Lex Luthor awoke as the sun's rays lit up his bed room. He turned around in his king sized bed to face his beautiful wife, still asleep. Slowly, Lana opened her eyes and looked up at the man she married.

"Morning."

"Morning," she replied with a warm smile. Suddenly Lex's phone rang, disturbing their peaceful morning. Lex looked at the number and recognised it immediately. He excused himself and headed out of the room.

"Doctor, what is it?" he snapped as he answered the phone, angry that his morning was being disturbed.

"There's been an issue at the lab," the scientist revealed.

"What kind of issue?" Lex demanded angrily.

"One of the subjects, they've escaped. The GPS system isn't working and they're not responding to any of our computer commands. I've sent security teams out but so far they haven't been able to locate the subject."

"Which one escaped?"

"771. We believe their using their new technopathy abilities to somehow block out our programming."

"Deploy a team of soldiers to relocate them," Lex ordered.

"Are you sure that's wise sir?"

"Deploy the team! I'll be at the lab shortly and Doctor, I'm sure I don't have to explain what will happen if you don't recapture the escaped subject." With that Lex ended the call.

He raced back into the bedroom and began to get changed.

"What was that all about?" Lana probed.

"There's been an incident at one of the labs. I have to go," he explained as he hurriedly dressed himself.

"Are you sure you have to go, it's a Saturday."

"Believe me, I would spend every moment with you if I could but unfortunately running a corporation is very demanding." He leaned down to kiss Lana before racing out the door.

 **LUTHORCORP LAB**

Lex stormed into the lab.

"Where is he Doctor?" he demanded.

"It's a she and I'm not sure. But I did send the team of soldiers to retrieve him." Lex logged onto a nearby computer and brought up the missing subjects file. The file showed an image of a young girl, no older then twelve or thirteen with long brown hair, green eyes and big smile on her face. Beside the photos was a list of the powers Lex's team of scientists had given her. Her original meteor power was the ability to project blasts of heat from her hands. Since capture she is now able to fire a continuous chain of lightning out of one or both hands at a time, she can control and manipulate electronics with her mind as well as having a speed and strength boost which was given to all the subjects.

"Send the team to her previous address," Lex ordered.

"Her address? Her memories were wiped, she shouldn't have any reason to go back there."

"She's not supposed to be leaving the facility by herself and not responding to commands. Now send the team."

 **CENTRAL CITY**

Bart and Barry ran through the streets of Central City. Barry was impressed with himself, thanks to Bart's training in the last week he'd doubled his speed. As he ran he slowly began to catch up to Bart, who ran a few feet in front of him. Just when he thought he would overtake the younger speedster, Bart spun around and began running backwards. Barry shook his head in disbelief as Bart broke out into laughter.

The two speedsters came to a stop along the bay.

"Dude your awesome!" Impulse exclaimed. "Your way faster than when we first met."

"It's all thanks to you. Soon enough to student will become the master and I'll be able to outrun you."

"You wish!"

"You ready to race home?"

"Just one sec," Bart stopped him, looking out onto the water.

"What?" Barry asked.

"Why don't we try something new. You haven't run on water yet, right?" Barry looked down at him in shock.

"Water, no, no, I don't think I can…"

"Barry, it's just like anything else we do. Let the speed force flow through you and…run." As he said that last word Bart took off, racing across the bay.

Taking a deep breath Barry put one leg in front of the other and prepared himself.

"Run Barry run," He whispered to himself. His eyes glowed a light orange as electricity passed through them before he took off. He raced towards the water's edge and without hesitating he hit the water's surface. He couldn't believe it when he began running along the water.

"WOOOOOO!" He cried out in ecstasy.

 **SMALLVILLE  
** Outside of an apartment building stood a girl wearing nothing but a pair of black cargo pants, boots and a plain black t-shirt. She starred at the building, a blank expression on her face. She didn't know why she was there, all she knew was that it felt right. She began walking through the building, everything felt so familiar yet, she didn't remember any of it. Walking though the complex she found her way to a door. She looked at it in confusion. Why was this important? What did it mean?

"Kaity!" The girl slowly spun around to discover a young man starring at her in shock. "Kaity is that really you? Where have you been? Your parents have been searching for you everywhere!" The man approached Kaity and was about to hug a terrified girl her when she shoved him backwards, sending him crashing through the wall. Kaity looked down at her hands in a mixture of shock and fear. What was she? Memories flashed into her mind of her being carried up the stairs by a man. A woman stood next to them laughing at the sight of the two. Two words popped in Kaity's head, mom and dad. Suddenly, her hands began to glow red and a beam of heat shot uncontrollably out of them.

 **KENT FARM  
** Clark had just finished cleaning Shelby's water bowl when his super hearing noticed something in the distance. In a second he'd grabbed his suit and was flying towards the heart of Smallville. What he discovered was a building engulfed in flames, rapidly burning to the ground. With gust of breath he extinguished the flames and began removing the trapped civilians.

'Well this is one way to start the day' he thought to himself. As he began saving people he noticed a young girl carry people to safety, surprising everyone with her incredible strength.

"And here's your cat mam." Clark handed an elderly woman her ginger cat.

"Thank you," she replied. Despite the police blocking off the street a large crowd had gathered around, wanting to have a look at what was going on. In that crowd was Chloe Sullivan and Lois Lane. Who at that very moment were trying to get answers out of the police.

"Sir, what can you tell us about the fire?" Chloe queried.

"I'm afraid I can't talk about an ongoing investigation."

Heading towards them was Kaity, trying to escape undetected.

"Excuse me little Miss, I wanted to thank you," Clark showed his appreciation to the girl as he landed behind her. Kaity seemingly ignored Clark and continued to walk towards the crowd when she came to a sudden stop. Just ahead of her were a group of faces she recognised. They were the team of soldiers Lex had sent after her. Suddenly, images of a lab flashed into her head and intense pain ran through her body. Form the crowd one of the three in the group of people Kaity recognised reached up and activated her com.

"We've found the target. Retrieving now," the leader of the team reported. A woman of Chinese decent with short black hair and brown eyes. The other members of the team consisted of an African American man in his mid-twenties and a Caucasian male reaching forty. The trio of soldiers began to approach Kaity who began walking hurriedly back the way she came. Not watching where she was going she ran right into Superman.

"Ms, are you okay? Clark asked. Kaity glanced back noticing the team rapidly approaching. Seeing no other option, she pulled her arm back and punched Superman as hard as she could. As Clark was sent flying through the sky, Kaity began to run, the team of soldiers chasing after her.

As she ran, Kaity began to wildly shoot blasts of electricity at the team. The crowd turned to chaos as everyone raced to safety. The team surrounded Kaity who looked around worriedly. However, before any of them could make a move Superman crashed down beside them.

"What's this all about?" He demanded. One of the male soldiers snapped his hand towards Clark and a beam of ice shot from his arm. Using his heat vision Clark fought against the freeze beam. Using this distraction to her advantage Kaity sent a bolt of lightning at the other two soldiers. Although one hit the other missed and she began to attack Kaity.

With a moment of effort Clark overpowered the soldier with his heat vision. The man clutched his arm in pain. This moment was all Clark needed to race up to him and punch him into the ground. He looked to the others to discover they were now both attacking the girl.

"Wait, which one of you is the villain?" Seeing as Kaity was getting beaten to death he knew who he had to stop, for now. Picking the first attacker up Clark effortlessly chucked her a dozen miles away. Clark went to grab the other attacker but stopped when he suddenly found himself frozen in a block of ice. The soldier Clark had fought stood behind him triumphantly. However, in seconds Superman broke out of the ice, chucking two large chunks at the soldier. He launched himself at the man and the two began to duel.

With only one person to fight Kaity somehow managed to overpower her foe. She may be small but she's was incredibly powerful. She blocked his deadly attacks and managed to get the man on the ground. From there she blasted the man with a beam of scorching heat from her left hand and a continuous bolt of electricity from her right. When she eventually stopped the man was unconscious, smoke rising from where his body laid on the ground. Seeing that Superman and the other soldier were distracting each other, Kaity was about to run when the soldier Clark threw miles away ran up to her at super speed and punched her into the ground.

Superman deflected a storm of ice shards and rocketed towards the soldier. These were no doubt Lex's super soldiers but why were they here now? And why did it seem that three of them were attacking the other. Clark raced up to the soldier and began wailing on him, delivering super punch after super punch. Seeing Kaity on the ground, her attacker standing over her, Clark picked up the soldier in front of him and as hard as he could, through him at the other soldier. The two collided and went flying down the road, landing in an unconscious heap on the road. He looked to Kaity and could see the obvious fear in her eyes. Whatever she was, she wasn't like the others.

"I'm not going to fight you. I just want to talk," Clark explained as he held up his hands and began to slowly approach the girl. Kaity didn't run so Clark took that as a sign to continue.

"Listen I know what you're going through must be tough but if you come with me I can help you."

Kaity clutched his head and let out a scream of pain.

"You can't help me nobody can!" she cried as she leapt into the air. Clark was torn, he wanted to follow but he also didn't want to leave the soldiers unguarded on the street. Figuring they'd be unconscious for a while he made a split second decision and chased after the mysterious girl.

He found Kaity leaping just outside of the Smallville city limits and heading towards Metropolis.

"I'm not going to fight you. Please, can we just talk?" Superman requested.

"Have to get away!" She shouted in response.

"I know what's happening to you and its awful." Kaity came to a sudden stop.

"You know what happened to me?" Clark looked at her curiously.

"You don't." Kaity slowly shook his head. Clark rubbed the back of his neck and looked at him nervously. This was going to be rough. But before anything he needed to take care of those super soldiers. Looking back to the city he was stunned and incredibly annoyed to discover they'd vanished.

 **HELICARRIER**

Superman sat opposite Kaity on board the Shiled helicarrier. He felt so guilty explaining to her Lex's experiments and what she'd turned into. He couldn't believe he was doing this. Explaining to this twelve-year-old girl that she was being experimented on like a lab rat. He couldn't believe Lex had gone this far.

As Clark finished explaining everything Kaity began to cry and Clark immediately comforted her.

"I want my mommy and daddy!" she wailed. It crushed Clark to hear her. What happened to the Lex Luthor Clark used to call a friend? How could he do this? Never in his life had he been angrier at anyone.

"I know you do and we'll do everything we can to find them but we need your help. With you we finally have a lead on all of Lex's operations. Take as much time as you need but when you're ready we would love it if you would give us any information you had on Lex. Do you think you could do that for me?" She gave a small nod in response.

"Thank you," Clark replied with a warm smile. A few moments passed as Kaity wiped away her tears. She looked up at Clark a look of determination on her face.

"You need me to help stop him from doing what he did me and all the others?"

"That's right."

"Then I'll help anyway I can." Clark gave her a smile and thanked her for all her help.

"Tell me everything you know?"

"Well it's fuzzy. I remember a lab, being strapped to a bench, unable to move, then pain. I remember the occasional flash of someone's face but nothing more," she explained, desperately attempting to recall as much information as possible.

Clark knew this was difficult for her, he knew she went through something no one should have too, especially a child and he didn't want to push her, but they needed more information.

"Can you remember anything else?"

"There was something about… I can't remember." Kaity shut his eyes in concentration. "Water," she blurted out.

"Water?"

"Water. When I escaped I remember there being water. I'm sorry that's all I can remember right now."

"Don't worry you're doing great, take all the time you need. Excuse me for a moment," Clark stood up and headed for the door. Before leaving he turned back to the poor girl. "Can I get you anything? Maybe something to eat? When was the last time you ate?"

"I don't even know. That would be great, thank you."

"No problem."

After making sure someone would send her something to eat he went to speak to Fury. He walked into a conference room where Fury, Natasha, Barton and Rogers sat.

"You guys got all that?" Clark asked as he approached them.

"We're going to need more then water," was Fury's immediate response.

"I know just give her time. Besides its better than nothing."

"Clark if we want Lex convicted we need as much evidence as possible," Natasha explained. "We need more information from her."

While the group continued to talk Kaity was delivered a sandwich, fries and ketchup. As she began to eat, an intense pain filled her head. She dropped her sandwich to the ground as a series of numbers flooded into her mind. Suddenly, all the pain she'd felt whilst being experimented on rushed back through her body, sending her crumpling to the ground. Through the pain she noticed the spilt ketchup on the floor. Slowly extending her arm towards it, she began dipping her fingers in it.

"So judging by what we know wherever Lex is experimenting on the meteor infected its most likely in Smallville and near water," Clark recapped.

"Right, now if we could just get a specific location from the girl we'll be one step closer to putting Lex away," Fury stated. The conversation was stopped as a Shield agent raced into the room.

"The meteor soldiers escaping!" He announced, out of breath from sprinting to them. They ran to the door but discovered it was locked shut, sealing them in.

"What's going on?" Hawkeye asked.

"It's Kaity," Clark realised. "She's keeping us in here." Hawkeye looked at Clark in shock.

"She can do that?!"

With a slight shove Clark knocked the door off its hinges and ran out of the room. He found Kaity on top of the helicarrier, preparing to jump.

"Kaity! What are you doing?" Clark cried as he raced over to the girl.

"I have to go."

"Why? We need you so we prove Lex is guilty."

"I know but they have my parents," she revealed.

"How do you know that?" Clark asked in confusion.

"They broadcasted a message through radio waves. My powers picked up on the signal. They have my mom and dad. They said I had to come to them alone and if I didn't they'd kill them."

"Let me help," Clark insisted.

"I can't take that risk. I'm sorry." A bolt of lightning shot out of her hand, smashing Clark directly in the centre of his chest. Clark was sent back sliding across the ground. Before he had a chance to get up, Kaity waved her hands and a series of missiles from the surrounding jets flew at him. As they exploded on Clark, she jumped off of the Helicarrier and used her heat beams to fly through the sky.

"Kaity I can't let you go alone!" Clark shouted as he raced to her side.

"I know, and that's why I'm sorry I have to do this."

"Do what?" Clark looked at her curiously. All of a sudden he noticed that the usual roar of the Helicarrier's engines had come a stop. He spun around the see the Shield base begin to descend, rapidly picking up speed as it fell.

In an instant Superman was at the base of the Helicarrier, using all his strength to keep the base in the air. Despite his best attempts, the ship was still falling and with no body of water in sight they were desperately running out of time.

With a cry of determination Clark put all of his strength into stopping the Helicarrier. Although slowing it down immensely, it was still falling. Clark looked around desperately, wondering if this time he wouldn't be able to save them when the back two thrusters boomed to life. Superman let out a sigh of relief. Unfortunately, it was only the back two thrusters that had been turned on which meant Clark still had to carry the front half of the Helicarrier. He scanned the area and discovered they were roughly fifty-two miles from the nearest body of water large enough to hold the base. He gave one final look in the direction Kaity went before carrying the base away.

Once the Helicarrier was safely down, Clark immediately flew after Kaity. He didn't know where she was or where she was going but he wasn't going to just give up. Meanwhile, on the Helicarrier, Natasha had made an interesting discovery.

"Fury, you're going to want to have a look at this," She spoke over her com. A few minutes later Fury walked into the room Kaity was in before she escaped.

"Sir look." She nodded towards the ground where Fury discovered a series of numbers written in ketchup. Immediately realising the numbers were coordinates Fury searched their location. On the screen in front of him appeared the image of a dam in Smallville.

 **SMALLVILLE**

Kaity walked into the warehouse where she was supposed to meet Lex.

"I'm here!" she shouted. "Where are you?"

From the shadows three figures appeared. Kaity recognised them as the team of soldiers that attacked her earlier.

"Guys, please they have my parents. You have to let me save them," she pleaded as the team wordlessly began to approach her.

"Please," she begged as tears fell down her face. Her sadness was suddenly replaced by rage and anger. Anger over everything that'd been done to her and her family. She began to fire electricity at the team. They dodged out of the way and began to attack her. They fought throughout the warehouse, using their array of powers to fight. Despite her amazing skills, Kaity was quickly overpowered by the team. She laid on the ground, her face bloody and bruised. One of the soldiers was just about to knock her out when she suddenly stopped. The team snapped to attention and took a few steps backwards. Kaity looked up to discover Lex Luthor standing over her.

"You never really had my family," Kaity realised causing Lex to laugh. The billionaire reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a phone. He showed it to Kaity and began playing a video.

The video showed Kaity's parents, trapped in a cell crying and wailing for help.

"Oh I do have them and I'll be keeping them for as long as I see fit."

"You bastard. I'm going to kill you!" Kaity tried to get up but one of the soldier slammed their foot into her, keeping her pinned to the ground.

"Now, Kaity darling there's a very easy way you can solve this," Lex teased.

"How?" she demanded.

"Come back to the lab peacefully and submit to reprograming," he revealed.

"And become one of your puppets again. No thanks," She spat.

"If you don't your family will stay trapped and I'll even send some of the soldiers to work off some stress on them." Kevin looked at the monster in horror.

"What are you?"

"I'm someone who gets what he wants. Now, what's it going to be?" Kaity took one last look at the video before making her decision.

Clark desperately searched for Kaity, he x-rayed building after building, factory after factory searching for her.

"Superman," an unexpected call came through his com.

"Kaity?" Clark queried recognising the voice. "Kaity where are you?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Lex has my family. If I don't surrender myself, he'll torture them."

"Kaity I can help you. The Avengers can help you. You don't have to do this."

"I'm so sorry but I have to go. I just wanted to say thank you for trying to save me. It's good knowing there's people like you to fight monsters like Lex Luthor. Goodbye."

"Kaity, Kaity, Kaity!" Clark shouted. Hanging his head in sorrow he knew today he'd lost.

 **LUTHOR MANSION**

As the sun set Lex sat behind his desk, sipping on a glass of scotch. Despite the day's issues, everything had been taken care of. Suddenly a sonic boom smashed the window behind him and sent him crashing to the ground. He looked up to see Superman just as he flew through the window his arms crossed and his eyes glowing red with rage.

"Superman," Lex greeted him as he stood up, acting annoyingly calm. "Care for a drink."

"Save the crap!" Clark snapped.

"No, then get out."

"How could you? How can you sleep at night knowing what you've done to all those people?!"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You're a monster. I'm going to expose you for everything you've done."

"I'm the monster. You're the super powered alien running around without control. You and all your Avenger buddies."

"Don't try and turn this on us Lex. You're the guilty one." Clark began flying back towards the window. "No more taking our time. We're coming for you."

"Is that a threat."

"A promise." With that Superman took off into the sky.

 **SHIELD HELICARRIER**

The Avengers sat around a table explaining the day's events.

"That bastard!" Victor exclaimed, knowing firsthand what it was like to be one of Lex's test subjects.

"Clark you shouldn't have threatened Lex like that," Natasha recommended.

"I know but I just couldn't help myself. After everything that Lex's been doing, to Kaity and all the other meteor infected."

"Clark's right," Tony agreed. "No more of this slow and steady shit we hit him hard and strong."

"To bad we still don't know where his base is," Oliver reminded them. Facing defeat, the Avengers disbanded and went their separate ways, vowing to take down Lex soon.

 **GOTHAM CITY**

Clark walked into the park, finding Barbra on a bench by the fountain.

"I am so sorry I'm late," he immediately apologised as he was late for their date.

"For a guy who's a fast as you, how is it you're so late?"

"I know, it's just, I had a really rough day."

"Then tell me about it?" Barb suggested.

"No, I don't want to bother you with it," Clark refused.

"Clark we're a couple and part of that is listening to each other's days, no matter how bad they get."

Finally, after a long, hard, devastating day, Clark could no longer keep his feelings inside. He began to cry, holding Barbra closely as he imagined all the terrible things happening to Kaity and all those other innocent people Lex was torturing.

 **REEVES DAM**

Hawkeye jumped out of a vent, landing gently on the floor. He began running through the compound, quietly and stealthily. He found an empty room with a computer to the side. He raced over to it and began searching through the computers files. His eyes widened in shock as he came across something noticeably important. Downloading the files, he began to make his way through the base. Finding the room he was looking for, Hawkeye carefully walked in. He looked around in shock. Surrounding him were all the missing alien weapons from the invasion. They were strapped into varying machines and scientific equipment.

"Well, I just hit the jackpot," Clint mumbled to himself. He turned to escape but was met by two super soldiers standing over him.

"Boy, you guys are quiet." The two soldiers began to approach menacingly towards him. "Well shit."

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

And with that is the beginning of the end for this story. Probably one more chapter maybe two.

Also I'm not sure if Clark can lift Thor's hammer in this story. I've thought about it and maybe he could move it a little like Captain America but I'm not entirely sure yet.


	19. Chapter 19

Fury stormed through the halls of the Helicarrier. The look on his face showed everyone he passed he did want to be interrupted. It'd been seven hours since they'd lost contact with Barton and Fury had begun to fear the worst. He'd called an emergency meeting with the Avengers, it was time to take Lex down. He walked into a large conference room where everyone except for Bart and Thor waited for him.

"What's this all about?" Tony asked, annoyed he'd been woken up so early.

"Barton's MIA," Fury revealed much to the team's shock.

"How did that happen?" Arthur demanded.

"Before Kaity, escaped she left us a message. She wrote down a set of coordinates which lead us to Reeves dam in Smallville," He explained as he brought up an image of the dam on the screen behind him.

"You knew where Lex was experimenting on the meteor infected and you didn't tell us?" Clark demanded, angry that Fury had kept this hidden from him.

"At the time we were trying to acquire information. That was all."

"And now that Clint is missing we're scrapping that whole information plan and going on an all-out assault?" Tony queried.

"Correct," Fury replied sternly.

"So we're going to fight an army of super powered soldiers, save our team mate, capture Lex Luthor and save the day," Oliver summed up.

"Correct."

"Well this should be fun."

"We're going to need all hands on deck," Clark thought aloud. "We don't have a way to contact Thor do we?" He realised.

"Afraid not," Natasha replied. "What about Batman? Clark you think you can get him?"

"I can try," Clark replied. "I'll call Bart, have him and Ba... um the other speedster to join us."

"We don't need rookies on this mission," Natasha stated.

"We need all the help we can get."

"Clark's right," Steve agreed.

"I think I have exactly the upgrade for this kind of mission," Victor stated as he nodded towards Tony.

"Oh yeah, it's time," Tony smiled.

"Alright team we head out immediately," Fury announced.

 **CENTRAL CITY**

"Sure, meet you there." Bart hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Barry asked, making breakfast in the kitchen.

"You know those super soldiers that've been popping up. The Avengers are attacking the base where they're all being held. You in?"

"I've only had my powers for a few weeks now and haven't done more than stop a few muggings. Sure I'm in."

In a matter of seconds the two speedsters suited up and were racing towards Smallville.

 **GOTHAM CITY**

Clark met Barbara Gordon near her apartment.

"What's wrong, your message said it was urgent?"

"Barbara, remember last night when I told you about Lex's experiments?" She nodded, recalling last night's events. "Well he's captured Hawkeye and now the Avengers are going on an all-out assault on his lab. I was hoping you would come fight with me and the others?"

"So, you're asking me to come fight for my life against an army of super soldiers alongside a team of people I've never met before?"

"Um, yes."

"Sounds like a date."

"What about Bruce?" Clark queried.

"He's still healing from his injuries," She explained.

"Not to worry, I'd much rather have you come anyway."

Barbra grabbed her suit and equipment and after making a quick change Clark picked her up and began to fly the two of them to Smallville.

 **REEVES DAM**

"Mr Luthor, we have a situation," A scientist reported.

"What is it?" Lex demanded.

"Um, it's better if you take a look." Lex took a look at the computer screen and watched the live security footage from outside the dam. The footage showed the Avengers approaching the dam, suited up and ready for a fight.

"Send out the soldiers and erase everything."

"Everything? But sir we have so much research…"

"Delete it!" Lex shouted.

"Sir, these are the Avengers. There's no way we can escape thi…" The man was cut off as Lex shot him in the head. He began rapidly typing on the computer bringing all the soldiers to life. The soldiers awoke and began to head for the top of the dam. As they left they grabbed Chitauri weapons. After sending the soldiers to attack the Avengers Lex was about to delete the files when a better idea came to his head. He hurriedly typed a command into the computer and set the dam to self-destruct, giving himself just enough time to escape by taking a secret tunnel.

The Avengers walked across the across the dam, everyone was geared up and ready for anything.

"Nice upgrade by the way," Oliver noted, looking at Victor. Cyborg currently appeared to be more man then machine. His body was covered in chrome armour, with a red arc reactor in his chest and half of his face had a metal plate over it with a glowing red eye. In fact, it greatly resembled an Iron Man suit. This was to be expected as Tony had helped design and construct the suit for Victor.

"Thanks. Is it just me or is it oddly quiet?"

Suddenly dozens of soldiers climbed out of the dam, armed with a wide variety of powers and deadly alien weapons.

"You had to say it?" Natasha shook her head in annoyance.

"Avengers attack!" Captain America ordered as he ran forward, leading the Avengers into battle.

Iron Man took to the skies, blasting soldiers with his repulsors as he dodged the shots from the alien weapons.

"Haven't we done this before?" He asked, noticing the similarity between now and the invasion a few months ago. What he didn't notice was a vine reach up and wrap around his waist. Before he had time to react, Tony was ripped from the air and smashed into the ground. As he picked himself up off the ground he looked up to see a man approaching him with green skin and his arms turned into long, thorned vines.

"Okay, that's new," Tony commented. The man wrapped his vine arms around Tony and began to crush him.

"Jarvis, deploy flares!" He ordered as he fought against the pressure of the vines. Flares fired from his armour and engulfed the man in flames. He waved his arms around wildly which Tony used to his advantage as he flew up to him and punched him off of the dam. "How many more of these guys are there?" Tony asked as he took off into the sky. He looked down at the remaining fifty soldiers the rest of his team were fighting. "Oh, that many."

"We need someone to search for Barton," Natasha cried through her com.

"We're on it," Came Bart's voice. Bart and Barry raced into the scene and began throwing soldiers off of their friends. Captain America held his shield over his head, blocking the onslaught of attackers.

Suddenly the force on his shield stopped. He looked up to see a man in a red suit with a lightning bolt on his chest standing before him.

"Who are you supposed to be?"

"I'm… still working on the name," Barry replied. "But you're Captain America, that's awesome! Now if you'll excuse me I have to find your teammate. Back in a flash." With that Barry disappeared in a streak of lightning. Bart and Barry ran together momentarily through the dam before splitting up so they could cover more ground faster.

Green Arrow faced off against three super soldiers.

"Don't suppose I could convince you all to take it easy on me?" As the men approached a bola wrapped around one of the soldiers and proceeded to electrocute him. The other two were grabbed and their heads smashed together. As the man in the bola broke free of it Green Arrow fired an explosive arrow that sent him flying. Green Arrow looked up at Batgirl and Superman.

"I had that covered."

"Sure you did," Clark joked as he raced off into the fight.

A Super soldier whose skin was made of stone, leapt into the air, heading straight for Captain America. Cap noticed the man and prepared to block with his shield. Through the chaos Green Arrow saw what was happening and fired an arrow directly at Steve. The arrow ricocheted off of his shield and hit the stone soldier square in the chest, exploding upon impact. 

"What took you so long?" Victor asked as he blasted a series of enemies away with his new sonic canon.

"I didn't want to steal your thunder," Clark replied before punching the surrounding soldiers into the air.

"Appreciated."

Barry ran into a room to discover a frail looking woman with green skin and long red hair trapped in containment cell.

"Hey I know you, you're Poison Ivy," He realised. "You've been missing for months."

"Please, you have to let me out! The things he's done to me." She held up her hands shakily, a look of genuine fear on her face. Barry wasn't stupid, he knew not to help supervillains, however, the poor state her body was in and the look of pure fear in her eyes made it impossible to say no. He ran up to the cell and took a moment to examine it.

"Stand back," He instructed as he began to vibrate his hands. Ivy watched in wander and hope as Barry put his hands on the glass causing it to shatter to pieces. As soon as the glass had shattered Barry was by her side, allowing her to lean on him for support. As they began to walk towards the exit Ivy fainted and fell to the ground.

"Ivy, Ivy!" Barry cried as he tried to wake her up. "Please don't tell me I have to give her C.P.R." Not sure what else to do Barry began to lower his head to her lips when a pink mist floated out of her mouth and engulfed him.

"Take me away from here," Ivy ordered. Barry obediently followed her commands and picked her up in his arms and began to run. However, much to Ivy's surprise he came to a stop just before leaving the room.

"What are you doing?" She demanded as he began to look around in confusion.

"Me? What did **you** do to me?" He asked. "Look lady I want to help you but you can't go around mind controlling people. It makes them feel violated." Ivy just stared at him, her mouth agape, when a loud boom echoed throughout the dam and the walls around them shook. Chunks of ceiling began to fall and crash beside them, leaving Barry with no other option but to bring Ivy with him.

Racing to the surface and through the fight Barry ran to the end of the bridge that connected the dam to the main road.

"Stay here," He ordered as he put her down and used wire he found in the dam to tie her up.

"Let me go!" She ordered.

"Sorry, but you know, you're the bad guy or I guess girl in this case, well I suppose you're more of a woman then a girl." Barry took a few seconds to think this over to himself. "Well anyway I gotta run, catcha later." And with that he ran off in a streak of golden lightning.

Black Widow and Batgirl found themselves fighting side by side, using their skills, weapons and gadgets to fight their attackers.

"Batman told me all about you!" Batgirl shouted through all the chaos. "Thinks you're a great fighter, one of the best he's ever seen."

"Why are you telling me this?" Natasha asked as she dodged an attack.

"I'm just saying he admires you… and he's also single." Natasha starred at her in disbelief.

"Are you trying to set me up with Batman in the middle of a fight?"

"Is that a maybe?"

Superman punched one soldier off his left arm and grabbed another attacking him from behind, throwing him into the army of soldiers around him. Sensing someone behind him he spun around was ready to attack when he came to a sudden halt. Standing before him was Kaity, the girl he tried and failed to save from Lex's experiments.

"Kaity, it's me. Do you remember me?" He asked, desperately hoping he'd get through to her. Wordlessly she swung at him and sent him up into the air, as he balanced himself out midair she struck him with a bolt of lightning. "Kaity I don't want to hurt you," Clark begged as he continued to dodge he attacks, only just managing to miss them.

Bart ran into a cell and found Barton strapped to a lab bench.

"Clint, you with me?" Bart shouted as he raced to the hero's side and began releasing him from his constraints.

"Kid," Barton mumbled groggily. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh you know nothing exciting." Suddenly the wall beside them smashed into a billion pieces as the Hulk ran through it, a squad of super soldiers chasing after him. Clint starred in shock.

"Nothing exciting, right. I need a holiday."

"You said it," Bart agreed.

Just as Bart was about to run off, three soldiers jumped through the hole Hulk had made in the wall. They approached the two heroes, armed with Chitauri weapons and their powers.

"Guess that holidays still going to be awhile," Barton joked.

"Not with me around it won't," Bart replied, as he laid his wounded friend on the ground. He took off, running circles around the soldiers. One of them fired their gun at him but Bart spun out of the way and ran right for them. He grabbed the soldier by his jacket and smashed him through a wall. He stood still for a second as the other soldiers took aim at him. Just as they fired he ran off leaving the soldier to take the full force of the attack. The soldier collapsed to the ground, the alien weapons being too much for him to handle. One of the soldiers shot out her hand and a tornado formed in front of her. As the tornado cam towards him, Bart began running around it, taking control of its movement. He ran back to the two soldiers and sent them flying across the room. Bart had only a moment of satisfaction when one of them raced in front of him at super speed and punched him into a wall. Bart looked up as the two soldier surrounded him. Before they could attack the woman was hit by an energy blast. The other solider received the same treatment and the two were blasted into unconsciousness. Bart looked up to see Clint, leaning against a work bench holding one of the Chitauri guns.

"What would you do without me?" He joked before dropping the gun and grabbing his aching side. Bart raced over to him and proceeded to carry him to safety.

Batgirl rolled out of the way of a solider only to land right in front of another. The soldier smashed the ground beneath her and Barb couldn't do anything but fall into the hole. She was sent crashing through the dam landing heavily on the ground in a heap. As she picked herself up she discovered a computer in front of her. Her eyes widened in shock as she saw the self-destruct counter going down.

"Everyone, the dams going to explode in four minutes," She reported through her radio.

"Can you do anything to stop it?" Arthur asked as he grabbed a gun from one soldiers hand and smashed it over the head of another. Batgirl furiously typed on the keypad of the computer but was unable to find a way to stop the countdown with the limited time they had left.

"I can't stop the self-destruct sequence in time but I have gotten into the network, Lex is using to control the soldiers. I can shut it down." She stated.

"Do it!" Tony ordered as he was blasted off the dam curtesy of an alien canon. Fortunately, his suit was still functional and he rocketed into the air.

"Wait," Clark stopped her.

"What now?" Oliver asked. "Don't tell me there's another nuclear bomb on its way."

"What's going to happen to the soldiers when you shut down the network?"

"I only had a second to look through the system but from what I read they'll all be brain dead," she explained.

"We can't do that, these people don't deserve to lose anymore," Clark argued.

"You don't understand," Barbra replied painfully. "Their minds have been completely wiped. What you're seeing now is all the function their brains have left."

Understanding what she meant, Clark turned to the young girl attacking him.

"I'm sorry," He apologised to Kaity, knowing there was no way he could save her.

"Do it," He ordered. Barbara shutdown the network that controlled all the soldiers and in moments they all fell to the ground in a heap. Clark fell to his knees as he held the unconscious, brain dead girl, in his arms. The Avengers looked around at all the people who didn't deserve to suffer like this. They may have won the fight but it sure as hell didn't feel like a victory.

Suddenly the ground shook as the dam began to self-destruct.

"Everyone move!" Captain America shouted urgently as he began racing off the dam as chunks began to fall into the water below. Tony flew down and grabbed Black Widow just as she began to fall. Bart and Barry raced back and forth, grabbing as many people as they could.

Clark realising Batgirl was still inside the dam began to fly as fast as he could, smashing through the structure as he went. He found her running through a hallway just as it exploded. Pushing himself through the fire, he grabbed her in his arms and raced up into the air. The couple made it out just as the dam fully collapsed.

"Who else was left on there?" Clark asked through his com as he scanned the wreckage.

"Aquaman and Hulk," Tony replied.

"Banner should be fine, but what about A.C.?" Oliver asked urgently, worried for his friend.

"I'm fine," came Arthur's voice over the radio. "I'm with Banner, down on the bank."

"How is he?"

"Turning back to normal," Arthur replied.

"As much as I hate to break up this happy moment, we've still got the issue of all that water heading for Smallville," Natasha reminded them.

"I'm on it," Clark replied. "You okay?" He asked Batgirl caringly.

"I'm fine, go!" She urged. At super speed he gave her a kiss before flying alongside the bank of the creek. Clark raced in front of the rapidly approaching wall of water and prepared his heat vision for the most intense blast he could muster. With a cry of determination, he unleashed his vison and two beams of blazing hot red light shot out of his eyes. Even for Clark the heat became so intense that his eyes required a few moments to adjust once he'd finished. However, when he did he was happy to see a giant cloud of steam rising up into the air.

 **HELICARRIER**

The team sat in a conference room, going over the mission and what the consequences of Lex's actions would be.

"All of the soldiers are being identified and their bodies will be taken back to their families," Fury explained. "The alien weapons…"

"I will take care of those," Clark interrupted.

"What will you do with them?" Steve queried.

"Fly them into the sun," He replied. Hawkeye began to laugh but stopped when he noticed the serious look on Clark's face.

"Flying things into the sun, that's a normal part of life now."

"What happened to Lex?" Oliver asked.

"We found him trying to escape the country. He was arrested and is now in custody. As soon as we're finished here I'm going to interrogate him myself."

 **PRISON**

Lex sat in his cell, thinking over what he was going to do next.

"Luthor you have a visitor," A guard announced as he approached the cell. Behind the guard was Lana Lang, her face looking furious. Lex raced to the bars of his cell and began to speak.

"Lana I,"

"Save it Lex!" She snapped. "I don't want to hear anymore lies from you. I hope whatever sick twisted reason you were doing all of this was worth it because, now you've lost everything."

"No Lana I did this to save you, to save everyone," He explained.

"Is that really what you believe Lex? That you were doing this for some greater good or can you not see how truly evil you are. Goodbye." She pulled the ring off her finger and chucked it in his face. He picked it up off the ground as she began to storm away.

"Lana! Lana!" He shouted to her rapidly disappearing form.

 **COAST CITY**

Arthur Curry walked up to the lighthouse his father used to work in, the same one he'd grown up in. He smiled at the fond memories he'd had there as a boy. He recalled one time in particular where he was swimming in the water and in the distance, believed he'd seen his mother, the mother he'd never met before.

"Arthur Curry?" A voice queried. A.C. spun around and discovered a young woman in an armoured green suit with long red hair.

"Yes," He replied.

"My name is Merra, I need you to come with me."

 **REEVES DAM**

SHIELD agents guarded the area surrounding the dam. It was a crime scene and under investigation by SHIELD. Through the forest a squad of guards came across an amazing discovery. Before them laid a red spaceship.

"Get the director out here now!" One of the soldiers ordered as they began to approach the ship. Suddenly the top of the ship slid open startling them squad. They raised their guns and prepared for anything. However, what they discovered surprised them even more. Inside laid a beautiful young woman with long blond hair wearing spotless white robes.

 **GOTHAM CITY**

Clark and Barbara walked down the street together in civilian clothes, walking towards Barb's apartment.

"Thanks for your help today," He thanked her.

"It wasn't a problem, I was only doing what was right. I just wish we could have saved those soldiers."

"So do I." They fell into silence as they thought about all those ruined lives.

"How about something to cheer us up?" Barb suggested. "Movie, you, me."

"Sounds like fun." He leaned down and kissed her. Suddenly his phone began to ring, disturbing the couple.

"Hello," He answered the call.

"Kent! It's Fury. Someone's called in a bomb threat in downtown Metropolis. I need you there," He ordered.

"I'm on it," He replied as he hung up the call.

"Work?" Barbara queried.

"Work," Clark replied. "I'm going to be a few minutes late to the movie." He leaned down and kissed her one more time before running off into an alley.

As he ran he threw his glasses to the side and grabbed his shirt and ripped it open, revealing his family symbol beneath. Once in his Superman suit he took off into the sky, flying up, up and away.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

With that chapter finished so is this story. I would have had this out sooner, in fact it was almost finished weeks ago except I just lost all interest in writing for a while. I'd like to thank everyone for reviewing, favouriteing and following the story, it means a lot.

I'm not sure when exactly I'll begin the sequel but it won't be for at least a month yet. There's other stories I've been neglecting for far too long. If anyone's interested the basic outline for the sequel so far it goes:

Justice League Thrown of Atlantis

Mini Stories

Age of Ultron

Of course this will change when I actually get to writing it but that's what it is so far. Once again thank you to everyone who's read the story up to this point and I'm looking forward to seeing you all in the sequel.


End file.
